Remus et Dora
by Libre Lettre Paumee et Pensive
Summary: fic courte sur mon nouveau couple fétiche... please, reviews! merci de lire! M par sécurité pour le futur.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont évidemment ceux de la merveilleuse, la géniale J.K. Rowling, de même que le monde de la Magie et la grande majorité des intrigues de base… Je n'ai que l'humble plaisir de les réutiliser et de faire vivre mes petits rêves… 

Voilà, alors, je me lance enfin dans une vraie fic, même si elle sera courte… Et je mets donc en scène mon nouveau coup de cœur, Remus et Nymphadora Tonks ! Merci de me laisser des reviews, j'accepte toute forme de critique.

**Remus et Dora**

**I Rencontres**

Ce matin-là, peu après la distribution des lettres, un grand rire éclata à la table des Gryffondors. Personne n'y fit attention, tout le monde savait que les Maraudeurs faisaient du bruit bien souvent, et Sirius Black était le plus pitre de tous. Néanmoins, James Potter n'était pas du genre à laisser son ami rire sans explications :

-Bon, Sirius, quand tu seras revenu parmi nous, tu pourras nous faire part de ton hilarité ?

-Vous vous souvenez d'Andromeda, ma cousine ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Remus Lupin.

-C'est ta cousine préférée, celle qui a épousé un fils de moldus et a été chassée de ta famille de dingue, ajouta James.

-Oui, et bien, elle vient d'avoir une petite fille !

-Non !

-Mais c'est super, ça, félicitations, mon vieux !

-Oui, hein ! Mais vous savez pas le mieux : elle l'a appelée Nymphadora ! Pauvre petite ! En même temps, elle sera plus heureuse avec Meda qu'elle ne pourrait l'être avec quiconque d'autre dans la famille…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oui, sûrement… acquiesça James. Au fait, je vous ai pas dit mon nouveau plan pour qu'Evans accepte de sortir avec moi.

-Hey James ! dit Sirius en le tapant sur la jambe pour attirer son attention, à quoi tu penses ?

-Franchement, Sirius, t'es trop bête ! s'exclama Remus. Il pense à Lily !

-Oh c'est bon, fichez-moi la paix ! De l'imaginer toute seule en face de sa peste de sœur pendant toutes les vacances, je suis désolé, ça me dégoûte !

-Oh, James, laisse tomber, elle survivra, dit timidement Peter.

-Je vais lui écrire ! décida le jeune homme en se levant d'un bond.

-James, combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ? Tu ne l'intéresses pas !

-Oui, mais on s'entend mieux depuis quelques mois ! Enfin, elle m'appelle James, on arrive à avoir des conversations longues et intéressantes sans qu'elle me crie dessus…

-Et tu ne lui demandes plus de sortir avec toi ! coupa Remus. C'est pour ça que ça va mieux, James, parce que tu ne la harcèles plus.

-Peut-être… Mais je ne laisserai pas tomber ! Remus, je te jure qu'avant Noël, je serai avec elle.

Remus soupira avant de déclarer qu'il en était tout à fait capable et James s'assit à son bureau pour écrire à l'élue de son cœur. Le silence retomba dans la chambre du jeune Potter où les Maraudeurs s'ennuyaient depuis déjà quelques jours. Sirius finit par se lever d'un bond après avoir regardé sa montre, et annonça à ses amis :

-Merde, j'avais oublié de vous dire ! Meda nous a invité aujourd'hui pour l'après-midi, ça vous tente ?

Les autres se regardèrent, puis acceptèrent, après tout, cela leur ferait du bien de sortir, et ils auraient grand plaisir à revoir la jeune femme.

-Sirius ! s'exclama-t-elle en les voyant arriver par sa cheminée. Bienvenue ! Je ne t'attendais plus.

Les quatre garçons la saluèrent, heureux de la voir. Le mariage puis la maternité avaient embelli Andromeda au-delà du possible, elle rayonnait de bonheur, et Sirius, en l'observant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était bien plus belle comme ça, avec un mari et une fille qu'elle adorait, que ses deux sœurs, hiératiques mais glaciales, qui avaient suivi la tradition. Au premier abord, et déjà lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes, Narcissa était considérée comme la plus jolie des trois sœurs Black, Bellatrix comme la plus fascinante, et Andromeda comme la plus commune. Mais aujourd'hui, Sirius savait que c'était elle qui pouvait être fière de sa vie et de ses choix, et il préférait son charme discret à la beauté froide de Narcissa ou à folie dangereusement fascinante de Bellatrix.

-Venez, dit Meda en les entraînant vers le salon, je vais vous présenter Nymphadora.

Les garçons la suivirent, impatients malgré tout de rencontrer cette petite fille dont Sirius leur avait déjà parler, et qu'il décrivait comme la plus adorable des créatures de moins de trois ans.

Ils découvrirent dans le salon, assise par terre devant un jeu de construction moldu, une petite bonne femme en robe bleue qui remontait sur ses jambes, et qui babillait dans cette langue enfantine qui ravit les parents.

En entendant arriver sa mère, elle se retourna, se leva, et courut vers elle. Andromeda la souleva et la présenta aux quatre jeunes hommes, déjà sous le charme. Nymphadora avait le visage en cœur et les yeux bleus profonds de sa mère, les cheveux noirs des Black et le nez relevé et le sourire charmant de son père. Tous comprirent, en la voyant, pourquoi Sirius la trouvait adorable, aucun autre mot ne pouvait mieux la qualifier.

La petite les regarda en pencha la tête pendant quelques instants, puis dit, en tendant les bras vers Sirius :

-Irus ! Irus !

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire tandis que leur ami, ravi, prenait la petite dans ses bras. Il se tourna avec elle vers les trois et dit, s'adressant à elle :

-Ça, tu vois, Dora, ce sont les pires élèves que peut compter Poudlard. Heureusement, ils n'en n'ont plus que pour un an. Je te présente James, Peter et Remus.

Et pour la première fois, le jeune loup-garou croisa le regard insistant et profond de la petite fille.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sirius, demanda Remus en entrant dans l'appartement de son ami ce soir-là, en quel honneur donnes-tu cette réception ?

-Eh bien, la joie de vous revoir ! Depuis le mariage de James et Lily et le retour de leur voyage de noces, on ne s'est presque plus vu tous ensembles ! Et puis, il n'y a pas que vous, j'ai aussi invité Meda, Ted et Nymhadora. Ca faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas vu cette petite !

-Sirius, tu en es fou, c'est incroyable ! Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que Carrie va finir par être jalouse !

-C'est pas grave ! dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules négligent. De toute façon, je pense pas que ça va durer longtemps.

-Tu ne changeras jamais ! s'exclama Remus en riant, avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Il était le dernier arrivé. James et Lily, assit dans un même canapé, semblaient se chuchoter des mots doux comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Peter, buvant un verre, discutait avec Carrie, la petite amie la plus récente de Sirius. Ils étaient ensembles depuis deux semaines, et déjà les paris couraient entre les autres Maraudeurs pour savoir combien de temps elle resterait avec lui. Sirius était un incroyable coureur de jupons, et ses conquêtes faisaient bien souvent les frais des discussions entre les quatre amis, au grand dam de Lily.

Enfin, dans un autre coin de la pièce, Ted et Andromeda discutaient tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil leur fille, que Remus n'avait plus vu depuis leur première rencontre. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle avait grandi. Le loup-garou s'approcha de la petite famille, salua tout le monde et s'accroupit pour être au même niveau que la petite fille. Cette fois vêtue d'une robe blanche avec des fleurs roses, elle était plus ravissante encore que dans son souvenir. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi profonds, et ses cheveux aussi noirs. Elle sourit en le voyant, lui dit bonjour, puis s'accrocha à la jambe de sa mère, qui sourit à Remus et lui expliqua que la petite était timide, même pour ces cinq ans.

Remus finit par amadouer la petite fille en lui offrant des bonbons, et passa le reste de la soirée à discuter avec elle. Il savait déjà qu'il aimait les enfants, mais ce fut pour lui une révélation. Il apprécia son contact, ses réflexions pleines de fraîcheur, son sourire. Il remarqua aussi que ses cheveux changeaient parfois légèrement de couleur, et son nez de forme. Il s'en inquiéta auprès d'Andromeda qui lui apprit, avec une once de fierté dans la voix, que sa fille était métamorphomage, et que si elle ne maîtrisait pas encore son don, cela viendrait avec l'âge, et en particulier lorsqu'elle entrerait à Poudlard. Remus savait que les Métamorphomages étaient bien considérés dans la société sorcière, mais il espéra qui jamais elle ne serait confrontée aux mêmes problèmes de rejet que lui, et qu'elle ne souffrirait pas trop de sa différence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mes amis, annonça Dumbledore à ceux qui l'entouraient dans cette petite salle de Poudlard, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ce soir, devant les yeux du jeune Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort est de retour. Je vous ai réunit pour reformer l'Ordre du Phœnix. Il faut que vous sachiez, cependant, que Fudge, et le ministère par conséquent, refusent d'admettre ce retour. Plus que jamais, nous devrons nous battre dans la discrétion, et nous méfier de tout et de tous. Néanmoins, si certains d'entre vous veulent faire entrer des personnes dans l'Ordre, et à condition qu'elles soient sûres, ce sera avec joie. Vous savez comme moi que la dernière guerre a clairsemé nos rangs, et nous aurons grand besoin de sang neuf. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous présenter les Weasley, que vous devez connaître, et dont je suis absolument sûr. Avez-vous des idées ? Kingsley ?

-Il y a une jeune auror avec qui j'ai été associée pendant sa première année. Elle est un peu maladroite mais diablement efficace, et de plus, c'est une métamorphomage, ce qui ne peut que nous arranger. Enfin, lors de discussions hors service, elle m'a plusieurs fois fait comprendre qu'elle n'approuvait pas forcément les agissements du ministère.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Nymphadora Tonks.

Remus leva la tête, surpris, et croisa le regard de Sirius. Peu de temps avant, Dumbledore avait expliqué les véritables évènements de cette fameuse et terrible nuit qui avait vu la fin de Lord Voldemort, et il avait été accueilli, sinon avec effusion, du moins avec soulagement : il valait mieux pour tout le monde que Black soit dans leur camp plutôt que dans le camp adverse. Et ils avaient tous ri lorsque Kingsley Shacklebolt avait apprit à l'assemblée qu'il était chargé de le retrouver…

Sirius sourit à son ami, et hocha la tête, aussi Remus demanda-t-il :

-Cette Nymphadora Tonks est bien la fille de Ted Tonks et d'Andromeda, née Black ?

-Je ne connais pas le nom de ses parents, répondit Shacklebolt, mais ça doit être ça. Vous la connaissez ? Vous avez le moindre doute à son sujet ?

-Au contraire ! Sa mère est la cousine préférée de Sirius… Et si Nymphadora ressemble à ce qu'elle était petite, je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Qu'en dis-tu Sirius ?

-Je pense comme toi. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue !

-Alors c'est d'accord, reprit Dumbledore. Kingsley, vous la mettrez au courant discrètement, et vous nous l'amènerez lors de la prochaine réunion. Je dois maintenant aborder un autre sujet, le quartier général.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius attendait, nerveux, dans le salon du 12, square Grimault, l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre. A ses côtés, Remus lui répétait de se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Se retrouver dans cette maison était un calvaire, et l'idée de revoir Nymphadora était… bizarre. Pour Sirius comme pour Remus, elle appartenait à une autre vie.

Dumbledore arriva le premier, bientôt suivit par les autres. Enfin, Kingsley entra dans la pièce, suivit par une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et roses, aux yeux verts et au corps bien proportionné. L'auror s'avança et la présenta comme une de ses collègues, Nymphadora Tonks. Sirius et Remus durent se frotter les yeux pour être sûrs de ce qu'ils voyaient, puis se rappelèrent qu'en tant que métamorphomage, elle pouvait adopter l'apparence qu'elle voulait.

Dumbledore l'accueillit avec un sourire, et lui présenta tout le monde. En arrivant à Sirius, elle s'arrêta et le regarda un moment avant de dire :

-Alors c'est toi… Tu as changé, depuis les photos de maman.

-Andromeda parle toujours de moi, demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Oui, un peu. En fait, elle a hésité toute sa vie entre te haïr pour ce que tu as fait et se dire que ça ne pouvait pas être toi. Comme quoi, elle avait raison.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Non.

-Tu as bien fait, conclut Sirius, et il détourna le regard.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils buvaient tous un verre pour se détendre après la réunion, Remus s'approcha de la jeune femme.

-Nymphadora…

-Tonks, Remus, s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Tonks, je déteste mon prénom !

-Comme vous voulez, sourit-il. Je voulais simplement vous demander, est-ce que par hasard vous vous rappelez de moi ?

Elle l'observa un long moment, et Remus pensa qu'il était bien présomptueux d'avoir cru que parce qu'il gardait un souvenir ému de la petite fille, elle avait été marquée par leur rencontre. Mais alors qu'il allait s'excuser, elle répondit :

-Oui… Un de mes plus lointain souvenir est une fête où un monsieur qui à l'époque me paraissait immense a accepté de parler avec moi pendant longtemps. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi.

-J'adore les enfants, répondit Remus.

-Oui, on m'a dit que vous avez été professeur, mais que… enfin, qu'il y a eut un problème.

-Le seul problème, dit Remus en la regardant droit dans les yeux, c'est que je suis un loup-garou.

-Je sais, répondit-elle sans manifester ni dégoût ni surprise, on me l'a dit aussi…

Et elle se détourna pour quitter la maison, laissant derrière elle un Remus plus songeur que jamais. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour…


	2. II Intermède I

**Disclaimer:** Bon, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, tout est évidemment à cette chère J.K. Rowling, je ne fias qu'utiliser ces formidalbes personnages!

Voilà (enfin!) le 2° chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous pliara!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**II Intermèdes (1)**

En cette froide soirée d'octobre, Square Grimault n'abritait que trois personnes, sans compter l'elfe de maison. Sirius Black, à la fois gardien et prisonnier de la vieille demeure, était pelotonné dans un canapé du salon, regardant le feu qui flambait dans la cheminée d'un air sombre. A côté de lui, Remus Lupin. Il était revenu la veille d'une mission dangereuse et ne rêvait que d'un bon lit, mais préférait venir voir Sirius aussi souvent qu'il pouvait, pour lui remonter le moral. Il avait d'ores et déjà décidé de s'installer dans cette maison aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour que Sirius retrouve un peu sa joie de vivre.

Dans un fauteuil, recroquevillée sur elle-même, Nymphadora Tonks. Elle devait partir en mission tôt le lendemain et aurait pu aller dormir dans son appartement qui jouxtait le Ministère, mais depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Sirius, elle essayait de passer le maximum de temps avec lui, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu.

De son enfance, elle avait gardé le souvenir flou d'un grand homme brun qui riait tout le temps, et savoir qu'il n'avait finalement rien fait de mal lui donnait envie de mieux le connaître. Sa mère en avait toujours parlé avec des sanglots dans la voix, s'en voulant de regretter ce cousin qu'elle avait cru comme elle et qui avait si mal tourné. La jeune femme désirait savoir ce qui avait poussé cet homme dans la voie de la rébellion. Pour sa mère, elle savait que c'était l'amour, mais Sirius ?

Puis, même si elle n'osait pas se l'avouer, elle espérait chaque fois voir Remus. De ce qui était pour elle leur première rencontre, elle avait gardée un souvenir étrange, qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à définir. D'abord parce qu'elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi un adulte, étranger à sa famille, avait bien pu s'embêter à passer la soirée à discuter avec une gamine de cinq ans. Et puis, cet homme, qui lui avait paru immense, avait marqué son imagination enfantine, et son parfum, la couleur si particulière de ses yeux, son air fatigué lui étaient restés en mémoire. Le revoir avait été un choc, même si elle ne lui avait pas tout de suite dit qu'elle le reconnaissait. Elle avait été émue de le revoir et voulait aujourd'hui le connaître davantage, comprendre enfin pourquoi ses yeux recelaient une telle détresse, qu'elle avait inconsciemment perçue tant d'années auparavant. Aussi avait-elle deux excellentes raisons de passer du temps square Grimault, et elle s'y appliquait.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Remus était apparu dans l'entrée de la maison, Nymphadora était déjà là. Le cœur de la jeune femme n'avait pu que se serrer en le voyant l'air si perdu, si désolé, si maigre dans ses vêtements usés. Elle avait eu l'envie irrépressible de le prendre dans ses bras, mais n'avait pas osé. Et le regard de Remus s'était posé sur elle, insistant, avant qu'il ne se détourne et n'aille s'asseoir sur le canapé. Depuis ce moment, personne n'avait prononcé un mot, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'en plaignait. Ils se sentaient plus proches que jamais les uns des autres.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Peu avant Noël, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau tous les trois, cette fois de meilleure humeur. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Remus et Sirius retrouvant leurs années de Poudlard pour les raconter à la jeune femme qui les écoutait, les yeux grands ouverts, ravie. A son tour, elle leur narra certains de ses exploits et comment elle avait rapidement su tirer profit de son don. Seul le professeur Flitwick, le directeur de sa maison, était capable de la reconnaître quel que soit l'aspect qu'elle prenait.

Au bout d'un moment, Remus se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

-Tonks, s'il te plaît, montre-nous comment tu es vraiment. Je veux dire, sans les cheveux roses, les yeux verts, et tout. Comment tu étais lorsque tu es née.

La jeune femme le regarda attentivement, étonnée par sa demande. Puis, à son tour, Sirius lui demanda la même faveur. Elle hésita. Non qu'elle ait honte de ce qu'elle était, mais disons que… elle n'aimait pas particulièrement son aspect naturel ; elle avait décidé depuis longtemps d'adopter celui qu'elle avait maintenant et désirait qu'on la connaisse comme ça. Plus jeune, elle avait aimé changer d'apparence régulièrement. Mais avec la maturité, elle s'en était choisie une qu'elle appréciait et souhaitait la garder longtemps. Mais elle se dit soudainement qu'ils avaient peut-être besoin de voir la petite fille de leurs souvenirs, alors elle métamorphomagea.

Remus reconnu soudain l'adorable petite fille dont il avait gardé le souvenir ému. Elle apparut sous ses yeux comme la copie conforme, mais avec plus de formes et de douceur que l'enfant qu'elle était auparavant. Nymphadora Tonks, la vraie, avait des cheveux comme l'ébène qui tombaient en boucles dans son dos, les yeux toujours aussi bleus et envoûtants, des lèvres bien marquées, qui avaient l'air douces, un petit nez relevé, des pommettes hautes, un front dégagé. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Remus, et pendant quelques instants, ils furent reliés comme par un fil invisible. Le souvenir de leur soirée commune, plus de dix ans auparavant, se fit plus fort que jamais.

Sirius, qui n'avait pas perçu leur trouble, prit sa cousine dans ses bras, éclata de rire, et lui déclara, ressemblant plus que jamais à l'ancien maraudeur :

-Ah, enfin, je te retrouve ! Plus belle encore que ta mère, avec ce petit côté de Ted qui t'apporte un peu de douceur, un antidote à la trop grande froideur des Black. Heureusement que Bella ne t'a jamais vu, elle serait morte de jalousie ! Tu es bien la plus belle des Black, Nymphadora, et tu résultes d'une union avec un fils de moldu ! Ah, quelle honte pour ma mère, si fière de notre sang ! Viens, je vais te la présenter.

Et, toujours sous le coup de l'excitation, il la prit par la main et l'entraîna devant les rideaux qui cachaient le portrait de Mme Black. Ils les ouvrit, et le visage de la vieille femme apparut, haineux, mais Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer la moindre parole :

-Maman, déclara-t-il, triomphant, je te présente Nymphadora Tonks, ta petite-nièce. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, c'est la fille d'Andromeda, tu sais, celle que tu as renvoyée de la famille et qui a épousé un fils de moldu, un de ces sangs de bourbe que vous haïssez tant. Et aujourd'hui, elle est auror et elle sauve un peu l'honneur à la famille.

Et, ignorant ses cris de rage, il referma les rideaux sur son visage déformé par la colère.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Début janvier, Remus était encore au 12, square Grimault avec Sirius et attendait le retour de Tonks. Envoyée en mission par Dumbledore, elle devait revenir dans la soirée et avait promis de passer voir son cousin et Remus avant de rentrer chez elle. Mais il était déjà dix heures et demie et la jeune auror n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition. Le loup-garou commençait à s'inquiéter et marchait de long en large dans le salon, sous l'œil relativement amorphe de Sirius.

-Mais enfin, explosa-t-il au bout d'un moment, Sirius, tu n'as pas la moindre inquiétude à propos de ta cousine ?

-Non, répondit Sirius. Elle a peut-être oublié… Après tout, elle a beaucoup mieux à faire que de passer voir son vieux cousin. Et puis elle était sûrement fatiguée. Elle passera demain, Remus, calme-toi ! On croirait presque que c'est ta cousine à toi et pas la mienne !

Le loup-garou ne répondit pas. Il était inquiet sans trop vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Ce n'était pas le genre de Tonks « d'oublier », comme disait Sirius, de passer le voir. Elle tenait de plus en plus à lui, ça se voyait, et voulait tout autant que Remus le sortir de son marasme. Enfin, elle avait promis. Elle tenait toujours ses promesses. Non, il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, Remus le savait. Soudain, il prit sa décision :

-Je vais voir chez elle, annonça-t-il à Sirius. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne serais pas long.

Il partit brusquement, sans écouter son ami qui lui répétait que cela ne servait à rien.

Remus transplana dans la cabine téléphonique qui était l'entrée moldue du Ministère de la Magie, en sortit et se dirigea à pieds vers l'immeuble qu'habitait la jeune femme. Il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage et frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Il insista, mais rien ne vint. Inquiet au-delà du possible, il sortit sa baguette, murmura un sort et entra dans l'appartement.

Celui-ci n'était éclairé que par la lueur de la lune, aussi Remus lança-t-il un « Lumos ». Ce qu'il vit alors sur le sol confirma ses pires soupçons. Il y avait du sang. Il suivit les gouttes jusqu'à la porte qu'il savait donner sur la chambre de Tonks et l'ouvrit, s'attendant au pire.

Il trouva la jeune femme en position fœtale sur son lit, gémissant doucement en se tenant le ventre. Remus s'approcha d'elle, alluma la lumière, et l'obligea à s'allonger correctement, découvrant une large plaie qui lui déchirait l'estomac. S'obligeant à respirer lentement pour garder son calme, il demanda :

-Tonks, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que tu peux me parler, me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

-Espionnait… Mangemorts… surprise… Avery… un sort noir… revenue… articula-t-elle en grimaçant.

Remus se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait lui demander plus, elle semblait souffrir le martyr et chaque seconde qui passait risquait de la rapprocher de la fin. Comprenant qu'il devait trouver tout seul le contre-sort, il fit appel à toutes ses connaissances en magie noire.

Soudain, son visage s'illumina tandis que se réveillait en lui le souvenir d'un vieux livre qu'il avait lu des années auparavant, lorsqu'il était en septième année à Poudlard. Fermant les paupières pour se concentrer, il vit apparaître devant ses yeux la formule qui pouvait sauver Tonks.

Rouvrant les paupières, il croisa le regard suppliant de la jeune femme, qui continuait d'haleter, la main sur le ventre et les yeux fixés sur lui. Il lui sourit et murmura en passa la main dans ses cheveux :

-Tout va bien, tu es sauvée, j'ai trouvé la formule. Mais il faut que tu m'aides. Tu dois penser de toutes tes forces à Avery, d'accord ? Essaye de le voir comme s'il était en face de toi. Tu as compris ?

Elle hocha la tête, et Remus, serrant sa baguette dans la main droite et en la dirigeant vers le ventre de la jeune femme, prononça :

-Repulsis cuchillo.

Et doucement, la peau se referma sur la plaie, Tonks respira plus librement, et en quelques secondes, toute trace du cauchemar avait disparu. Remus se laissa tomber sur le sol, la sueur perlant de son front, épuisé, tandis que la jeune femme se détendait, respirait profondément, sachant qu'elle venait d'échapper de peu à une mort quasi inévitable.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle se redressa et regarda Remus, assis en face d'elle sur le plancher de sa chambre. Puis elle murmura :

-Merci Remus. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Ce n'est rien, sourit-il. C'est normal. Je n'aurais pas voulu te perdre.

Il y eut un silence gêné avant que Tonks reprenne, détournant la conversation :

-Comment connais-tu un tel sort ?

-Je me suis beaucoup intéressé à la magie noire, et surtout à comment la contrer. J'avais rencontré ce symptôme dans un livre de Poudlard et j'avais cherché sa solution. Heureusement, je m'en suis souvenu à temps.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? demanda-t-elle encore.

-Tu avais promis de passer Square Grimault après ta mission, et tu n'es pas venue. J'étais inquiet, et j'ai voulu vérifier que tu allais bien. J'ai bien fait de venir…

-Oui, murmura-t-elle. Sans toi…

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-il en se levant pour couper à son émotion à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver à la jeune femme s'il n'était pas intervenu.

-Dumbledore m'avait chargé d'espionner Avery, Nott et Rodolphus Lestrange. Il était persuadé qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup sur ordre de Voldemort. Je les ai suivi jusqu'à un village au sud de Manchester, mais là, ils se sont séparés. J'ai hésité, et c'est ce qui m'a perdu, puis j'ai décidé de suivre Avery. C'était un piège, ils m'avaient repérée, et au bout de quelques mètres, il s'est retourné et m'a lancé ce sort avant que je puisse réagir. Je crois qu'il voulait me capturer pour me faire parler et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas lancé l'Avada Kedavra… Mais j'ai préféré transplaner ici. J'allais vous appeler par la cheminée mais la douleur était trop forte. J'ai juste réussi à me traîner sur mon lit, et avant que tu arrives, j'essayais de me souvenir de toutes les formules possibles pour me sortir de là ou appeler à l'aide, mais j'avais trop mal pour réfléchir. Quand tu es arrivé, j'ai su que j'étais sauvée. Merci Remus, vraiment.

Et pour appuyer ce qu'elle disait, elle se leva à son tour et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la tint serrée contre lui pendant quelques instants, ému da la sentir si mince et si fragile soudain contre lui. Il la consola, murmurant des mots sans suite tout en caressant ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écarte de lui, clignant des paupières pour ne pas pleurer.

Il la regarda intensément pendant quelques secondes, troublé, ne sachant pas vraiment que lui dire. Puis il décida, plutôt précipitamment, de rentrer et souhaita une bonne nuit à la jeune femme avant de transplaner rapidement au Square Grimault. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, ils préférèrent ne rien dire à Sirius.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus et Tonks étaient tout deux dans la cuisine du 12, square Grimault. Il était minuit passé, ils venaient de passer la soirée à discuter avec Sirius, et celui-ci venait de partir se coucher, les laissant ranger le dîner. Ils s'occupaient de laver les assiettes en évitant de se regarder, timides l'un envers l'autre dès que Sirius n'était plus là. Tonks cherchait frénétiquement que lui dire pour engager la conversation, ne voulant pas le laisser partir comme ça.

-Tu… Comment as-tu été mordu ? demanda-t-elle. Peut-être pas le bon sujet de conversation, mais c'était la seule idée qu'elle avait trouvée.

-Oh… J'avais huit ans. On habitait dans le nord, pas loin d'une forêt, et un soir de pleine lune, je suis sorti, je devais retrouver des amis pour une partie de football dans la rue devant chez moi. Mais quand je suis sorti, il n'y avait personne, juste cet énorme loup avec des yeux rouges… Il m'a foncé dessus, j'ai hurlé… Et je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. La première chose que l'on m'a dite c'est que je l'avais échappé belle, la deuxième que j'étais devenu un loup-garou.

-Et… Tes parents ? Comment ils ont pris ça ?

-Relativement bien, je dois dire. En fait, mais je ne l'ai su que longtemps après, Greyback voulait se venger d'une offense que lui aurait faite mon père et il s'était caché exprès ce soir-là. Papa s'est senti coupable pendant des années… On a dû déménager, mais ils m'ont toujours soutenu, toujours montré leur amour. Et pourtant, ça a été dur pour eux de faire face, surtout au début. Et puis après, quand j'ai pu entrer à Poudlard et qu'ils ont vu que j'avais des amis, ça c'est mieux passé.

-Qu'est ce qui leur est arrivé ? Ils sont toujours en vie ?

-Non… Ma mère a été tuée quand j'avais dix-neuf ans, lors d'une attaque surprise de Voldemort sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Mon père est mort quelques mois après, incapable de surmonter ce nouveau chagrin. Je me suis retrouvé seul. Heureusement que les autres étaient là…

Tonks détourna la tête. Merlin, il avait traversé tant d'épreuves ! Comment faisait-il pour lutter encore, malgré tout, pour croire encore, espérer encore en la vie, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Il méritait mieux que ça, mieux que s'engager à nouveau dans une guerre terrible, mieux que de tout voir recommencer…

Elle sentit son regard sur elle, et releva la tête. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux chauds, s'approcha, caressa doucement les cicatrices de son visage, et demanda à nouveau :

-Et les transformations ? Ça fait mal ? Je ne te demande pas ça parce que je suis avide de détails, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son regard, simplement, j'aimerais pouvoir comprendre ce que tu vis…

-Je m'en doute, sourit-il. Ça va, en fait, on finit par s'habituer à tout, même à ça… Mais tu sais… Rares sont les personnes qui se sont intéressées à cet aspect du loup-garou. Sirius James… Et Peter, bien sûr… Et Lily… Avant toi, elle a été la seule femme à me regarder comme un homme et pas comme une bête quand elle a su…

-Comment ça ?

-A Poudlard. Tu sais, j'étais un maraudeur et, simplement à cause de ça, j'avais un certain succès. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu sortir avec une fille parce que… Bon, j'avais peur de leurs réactions. Et puis, je suis devenu préfet, avec Lily. J'ai appris à bien la connaître, on est devenu très amis. Un jour, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait. Elle n'a jamais eu l'air dégoûtée ou de me mépriser. Elle m'a même poussé vers d'autres filles. Et j'y ai cru, au début. Mais à chaque fois que je leur disais la vérité, leurs regards changeaient, elles me repoussaient… Et je suis sûr qu'elles allaient tout raconter aux profs, qui devaient leur faire promettre de ne rien dire. Alors j'ai laissé tombé ; j'ai compris que Lily était vraiment une fille à part, pas comme les autres. James avait raison ; il a eu de la chance de la trouver.

Tonks sentit sa gorge se serrer. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça. Lui ? Et Lily ? Oh mon dieu, il avait dû tellement souffrir ! Elle demanda, tremblante et hésitante :

-Tu… Tu étais amoureux de… de Lily Potter ?

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est ce que tu as compris ? Non, je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Lily, jamais ! Et pourtant, j'aurais pu, elle était belle, tendre, sympa, intelligente… Mais non, rien à faire. C'était plutôt comme avec une sœur, une grande complicité, mais rien de plus. Ni de son côté ni du mien. D'ailleurs, ça a toujours étonné James. Au début, avant qu'il ne sorte avec elle, je crois qu'il était jaloux de notre entente. Et puis, il a fini par comprendre. J'étais le meilleur ami de Lily. D'ailleurs ça m'a mis dans de drôles de situations, chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient, ils venaient tout les deux me raconter la scène ! Ce que j'ai pu rire !

Tonks soupira, rassurée. C'est vrai, comment aurait-elle pu concurrencer la magnifique Lily Potter, si belle si parfaite… Si morte… Mais si Remus ne l'aimait pas, alors, elle avait une chance.

Elle avait compris, depuis quelques temps déjà, que Remus l'attirait davantage que tous les hommes qu'elle avait côtoyés auparavant. Il l'intriguait, elle le comprenait mal, et rêvait de mieux le connaître, mais elle savait d'ores et déjà que ça allait plus loin que la simple curiosité. Elle aimait sentir son regard sur elle et s'était déjà réveillée plusieurs fois en sueur, la nuit, après avoir imaginé ses mains sur son corps…

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, troublée par les images qu'elle venait d'évoquer. Elle se rapprocha de lui tandis qu'il ajoutait :

-Tu sais, je suis heureux de constater que Lily n'était pas la seule femme extraordinaire sur cette terre. Comme elle, tu as fait l'effort de me connaître sans t'arrêter aux préjugés, et je t'en remercie. Rares sont ceux qui le font.

Il lui sourit et elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'était donc qu'une amie ? Rien de plus ? Pas même un tout petit peu plus ? En même temps, si c'était le cas, elle était bien certaine qu'il ne le lui dirait pas. Bien trop timide et renfermé. Une fois de plus, elle soupira. Comme d'habitude, il faudrait qu'elle fasse les premiers pas. Mais plus tard. Quand elle en aurait le courage…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

En mars, Tonks, présente au QG avec son cousin depuis quelques heures, vit arriver Remus dans un état lamentable. La robe déchirée, une grosse entaille sur la joue droite, les yeux dans le flou et le bras tordu dans un angle bizarre.

Elle se précipita vers lui avec Sirius, ils le rattrapèrent au moment où il s'effondrait sur le sol, évanoui, et le traînèrent dans la chambre qu'il occupait habituellement Square Grimault. Sirius le déshabilla tandis que Tonks, troublée par le contact de la peau du loup-garou, devait se forcer à penser à autre chose pour accomplir ses tâches.

Ils le couchèrent, et Sirius repartit chercher de quoi éponger le sang qui coulait encore da la joue de l'homme En l'attendant, Tonks s'assit près de lui sur le lit. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, chantonnant un air qui avait bercé son enfance. Elle prit la main de Remus dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle faisait une véritable obsession sur ses mains… Il gémit, et elle cessa immédiatement. Elle le regarda attentivement en espérant qu'il se réveillerait, mais il se contenta de remuer sans ouvrir les yeux.

Sirius revint avec une bassine d'eau, un chiffon et un vieux livre de sorts. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta rapidement en marmonnant entre ses dents tandis que sa nièce nettoyait la plaie de Remus. Après quelques minutes, il jura, et Tonks lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

-Je ne trouve pas de contre-sort !

-Mais enfin, Sirius, tu aurais pu me demander, je sais soigner ce genre d'entaille, moi ! Simplement, il faut bien les nettoyer avant.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une simple entaille. Pendant l'autre guerre, tu sais, moi aussi j'étais auror, et j'ai vu l'un de mes collègues en avoir une comme ça. On l'a soigné comme d'habitude… Et il est mort dans les deux heures. Il ne faut surtout pas y toucher et trouver la bonne formule, mais je suis incapable de m'en souvenir. Ne bouge pas, je retourne dans la bibliothèque. Je vais bien finir par trouver quelque chose dans cette antre de magie noire !

Et il sortit de nouveau en trombe, laissant la jeune femme dans l'inquiétude la plus profonde. De nouveau, elle agrippa la main de Remus, et la serra. A ce moment, il ouvrit les yeux. Stupéfaite, elle se redressa, puis lui demanda :

-Remus, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-Pas le temps, souffla-t-il, Tonks, la formule…

-Mais je ne la connais pas ! Sirius est allé voir dans les livres qu'il y a ici si jamais il trouve, mais…

-C'est « difundus marqua grial », murmura-t-il. Fais vite. Et pense à quel point tu peux vouloir que je vive, ce que je peux représenter pour toi, ce qui nous lie…

Tonks inspira profondément. A quel point elle voulait qu'il vive ? CE qu'il représentait pour elle ? Ce qui les liait ? Qu'est-ce que c'était, ça, comme conseil ? Elle tenait à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui, elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil pour un homme alors qu'il n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe d'intérêt pour elle. Elle frissonnait de partout lorsque par hasard il l'effleurait, sa voix provoquait en elle des émotions indescriptibles. Elle adorait sentir son odeur, elle aimait plus encore se noyer dans ses yeux bruns. Elle rêvait chaque nuit du moment où il la prendrait dans ses bras, elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer la suite de sa vie sans lui. A quel point elle tenait à lui ?

Alors elle pensa à tous les détails qui faisaient qu'elle l'aimait, elle saisit sa baguette, la dirigea vers sa blessure et murmura avec toute la ferveur dont elle était capable les quelques mots qu'il avait prononcés. Elle vit un rayon gris sortir du bout de sa baguette, elle sentit un pouvoir étrange s'emparer d'elle, son instinct lui cria de tout lâcher, mais elle tint bon. Elle le sauverait. Ils restèrent liés plusieurs minutes avant que la jeune femme ne s'effondre. Elle laissa tomber sa baguette et sa tête se posa sur le ventre de Remus, qui soufflait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Lorsque Sirius revint dans la chambre avec le livre, il les trouva tout les deux endormis. L'entaille du loup-garou avait disparu, de même que sa fracture, et il paraissait apaisé. Quand à Tonks, la main dans celle de Remus et la tête posée sur son estomac, elle paraissait vivre un bien doux rêve. Ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé, il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit qu'ils se réveillent pour comprendre.

-

Le lendemain, avant de partir, Remus s'arrangea pour prendre la jeune femme à part :

-Tonks, je voulais te remercier. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Ce n'est rien, sourit-elle. Après tout, tu as fais pareil pour moi. Et je ne t'avais même pas donné la formule ! Alors que là, je n'ai eu qu'à suivre tes instructions.

-Oui, mais ça a dû être très douloureux pour toi quand même. Je sais ce que ce contre-sort demande. Merci de m'avoir offert ça.

-C'est normal. Et alors qu'il partait, elle rajouta tout bas : Si seulement tu savais à quel point…

---------------------------------------------------------------

A la mi-mai, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau tous les trois au Square Grimault. De nouveau, ils évoquèrent leurs souvenirs de Poudlard, et les deux hommes arrivèrent rapidement à parler de James et Lily.

-Tu te rappelles, demanda Sirius, la tête que faisait James chaque fois qu'il voyait Lily jusqu'à la sixième année? C'était à mourir de rire ! D'ailleurs on ne s'en privait pas !

-Oui, c'est vrai, sourit Remus. Le pauvre, il était complètement fou d'elle, mais pas capable de dire ce qu'il fallait ! Il en a mis du temps avant de comprendre…

-Et oui, que veux-tu, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir mon don naturel pour draguer les minettes. Heureusement pour James que je n'ai jamais été intéressé par Lily, sinon, il ne l'aurait jamais épousée !

-Tu parles, il t'aurait mis son poing dans la figure si tu avais seulement tenté de lever les yeux sur elle ! Et tu voulais tout sauf ça ! Mais c'est clair que côté petites amies, tu as eu ton compte… Et même après Poudlard !

-Mmmm, oui, c'est plutôt vrai… C'est pas comme toi. Franchement, tu aurais pu…

-Sirius, le coupa Remus d'un ton sec sans regarder Tonks, on a en déjà parlé, même à l'époque. J'ai essayé, et tu en as été témoin. Aucune n'a voulu.

-Tu oublies la charmante Karen, elle te tournait beaucoup autour, à une époque et elle avait l'air de te plaire…

-C'est vrai, soupira Remus. Et je suis sorti avec elle. Une semaine. Après, je lui ai dit que j'étais un loup-garou, et elle ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté ça !

-Non. Pour quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Et puis, tu sais, je ne lui en veux pas. Après tout, c'est vrai, quelle femme voudrait d'un homme tel que moi ?

-Moi, dit calmement Tonks.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, abasourdis. Elle les regarda attentivement, se forçant à ne pas rougir (l'avantage d'être métamorphomage…), puis ajouta en souriant :

-C'est vrai, Remus. Ce n'est pas parce que quelques idiotes t'ont repoussé qu'aucune femme ne voudrait de toi. Moi, je serais capable de t'aimer, de t'épouser, de te faire des enfants, même si tu es un loup-garou. Je m'en fiche. J'ai appris depuis longtemps à ne pas me fier aux apparences, je sais mieux que quiconque à quel point elles sont trompeuses. Et maintenant que je te connais, Remus, je te le redis, je crois que beaucoup de femmes seraient prêtes à partager ta vie, si tu osais un peu ouvrir ton cœur et laisser parler tes émotions.

Remus la regarda attentivement, paraissant se demander comment prendre cette déclaration. Puis il ouvrit la bouche :

-Merci Tonks.

-Mais de rien. Je te jure que c'est la vérité.

Sirius les regarda alternativement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et Remus soupira. Sirius était passé maître dans l'art des remarques déplacées, et il venait de lui offrir une merveilleuse occasion de se fiche de lui. Et le connaissant, il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de cette conversation…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci de me laisser quelques reviews, pliz!


	3. Département des Mystères

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, comme tout le monde peut s'en douter, ces magnifiques personnages n'appartiennent qu'à l'exceptionnelle et unique J.K. ROwling à qui je ne sert malheureusement pas de prête-nom... Je ne fais qu'exploiter les zones d'ombres de son récit...

Bien sûr, cette fic serait loin d'être ce qu'elle est sans la correction et les merveilleux conseils de FEnice qui me fait l'honneur de lire et corriger. Si vous avez fait l'erreur de ne pas lire ses fics, je vous le conseille vivement!

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je sais que je n'ai pas répondu mais cela m'a beaucoup touchée et encouragée à continuer, si vous pouviez en mettre pour celui-ci aussi... :-) EN fait, c'est avec ce chapitre que l'histoire démarre un peu plus, merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez...

**III Département des mystères**

Tonks et Remus étaient au Quartier Général de l'Ordre avec Sirius lorsque Severus les contacta pour leur apprendre qu'Harry avait disparu. Ils partirent aussitôt, n'essayant qu'à peine de convaincre Sirius de rester chez lui : c'aurait été une perte de temps…

Au Département des Mystères, ils se battirent avec la dernière énergie. Tonks sentit une vague de haine et de plaisir à la fois lorsqu'elle se retrouva en face de Bellatrix Black, sa tante. Celle-ci ignorait certainement à qui elle avait affaire, mais se battit comme une lionne. Tonks remercia une fois de plus ses réflexes d'auror lorsqu'un jet de lumière verte passa à quelques centimètres de son bras gauche tandis qu'elle lançait un nouveau sort. Mais elle fut prise en plein par le rayon mordoré qui suivit.

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience et ne se rendit absolument pas compte de ce qui suivit. Elle n'entendit pas le cri que poussa Remus lorsqu'il la vit tomber, ne vit pas Sirius prendre la relève contre la dangereuse Bellatrix. Elle n'assista pas non plus à l'arrivée grandiose de Dumbledore qui paralysa tous les Mangemorts, ou presque. Elle ne sut pas non plus que son cousin préféré, qu'elle commençait tout juste à bien connaître et à apprécier, venait de passer derrière le voile…

-

Lorsque la jeune auror reprit enfin contact avec la réalité, la première chose qu'elle ressentit fut un violent mal de crâne. Elle gémit, et sentit vaguement une main se poser sur son front. Une voix lointaine, très lointaine, prononça quelque chose. Puis elle s'évanouit de nouveau.

La fois suivante, elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux, et croisa un regard caramel posé sur elle. Remus lui sourit et elle se sentit mieux. Cette fois, elle était certaine d'être de retour dans le monde des vivants. Elle voulut se redresser, mais le mouvement lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Remus la saisit doucement sous les bras pour l'aider et elle se retrouva adossée à la tête du lit. Elle demanda :

-Ça fait longtemps que je suis là ?

-Trois jours.

-Eh bien, soupira-t-elle. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je me souviens de m'être battue avec Bellatrix, un sort m'a touché, et après… Plus rien.

-Tu es tombée, et tu as dévalé les escaliers sur le dos, d'où tes courbatures… Puis Albus est arrivé, et on a pu arrêter les Mangemorts.

-Bellatrix aussi ? demanda-t-elle avec un air d'attente joyeuse.

-Non, dit Remus en détournant les yeux. Elle… Elle se battait encore… Avec Sirius.

-Ah, ça a dû être quelque chose ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Remus se tourna vers elle et la regarda si longuement qu'une vague d'angoisse la submergea. Puis il poussa un profond soupir.

-Ça ne va pas te plaire, Tonks. Il est passé derrière le voile.

-Le voile ? Quel voile ? Celui de la salle où on était ? Et alors ?

-Il est mort, prononça Remus sans la regarder.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas, trop choquée pour répondre, crier ou pleurer. Aussi Remus continua-t-il :

-Après, elle s'est enfuie. Harry est parti derrière elle et Voldemort est arrivé. Albus s'est battu contre lui, mais on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, c'était dans l'Atrium, il n'y avait qu'eux.

Il vit une larme unique tomber de l'œil de la jeune femme, rouler le long de sa joue et venir mourir au coin de ses lèvres. Il s'approcha, s'assit sur le lit de Tonks toujours silencieuse et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sanglota sur son épaule pendant qu'il caressait ses cheveux en murmurant des mots apaisants. Elle finit par se calmer, se blottit à nouveau sous ses draps et se rendormit.

Remus resta debout au pied de son lit, la regardant dormir. Même dans son sommeil il pouvait sentir sa peine qui faisait tant écho à la sienne. Il soupira profondément et sortit de la pièce.

-

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Tonks put enfin sortir de Sainte Mangouste. Elle rentra chez elle pour se changer et éliminer de son corps toute odeur d'hôpital. Avant toute chose, elle décida de métamorphomager pour retrouver l'apparence qu'elle prenait d'habitude, mais elle en fut incapable. Après plusieurs, essais, elle se résigna, changea de vêtements, passa devant le miroir et poussa un soupir en regardant ses cheveux noirs. Décidément, comme ça, elle ressemblait trop à une Black, et à Bellatrix en particulier. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas hérité de la chaude couleur châtain de sa mère ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à se transformer ? Puis la voix du professeur Flitwick retentit dans sa tête, expliquant que de fortes émotions ou une blessure importante pouvaient provoquer ce phénomène. C'était vrai qu'entre Sirius et le sort…

Elle quitta son appartement et se rendit à pieds chez ses parents. Elle ne les avait pas vu depuis deux semaines environ et se doutait qu'ils avaient dû s'inquiéter de la savoir à l'hôpital, sans pour autant oser venir la voir. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec eux, surtout depuis qu'elle avait choisi cette carrière que sa mère trouvait si dangereuse. Mais elle avait envie, soudain, de les voir, de serrer sa mère dans ses bras, de sentir sur elle le regard bienveillant de son père, de tout leur raconter sur Sirius. Tant pis pour les mesures de sécurité de Dumbledore, elle savait que ses parents pouvaient comprendre, et que cela ferait plaisir à sa mère de savoir…

Lorsqu'elle sonna à la porte, elle se demanda soudain comment elle serait reçue. Mais aussitôt, sa mère ouvrit la porte et la prit dans ses bras. Tonks eut envie de pleurer mais se retint et profita de cette étreinte maternelle.

Elle entra dans la maison, embrassa son père et s'assit avec ses parents sur le canapé. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, puis Andromeda commença la discussion :

-Alors ma chérie que nous vaut cette visite ? Tu vas bien ? Il paraît que tu as été blessée ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais maintenant ça va, je suis guérie, il n'y a pas de problème. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas passé très loin, alors, j'ai eu envie de vous voir.

Sa mère l'embrassa, émue. Elle était tellement inquiète depuis que sa fille était auror ! Mais elle avait compris qu'elle avait besoin de ça pour se sentir utile et elle avait fini par arrêter d'essayer de l'en dissuader. Cela ne servait qu'à la fâcher avec sa fille et à son âge, elle n'aspirait plus au conflit, elle en avait eu bien assez dans sa vie. Contre ses parents, ses sœurs, les Mangemorts… Stop, elle avait suffisamment donné.

Mais sa fille reprenait.

-Maman, j'ai découvert quelque chose à propos de… de Sirius.

Andromeda Tonks se tendit. Elle savait que son cousin préféré n'était rien d'autre qu'un hypocrite et jamais elle ne lui avait pardonné d'avoir ainsi trahi les Potter. Au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regretter et dans ses moments de faiblesses, elle se demandait s'il était vraiment coupable. Mais sa fille n'avait jamais pris le parti de Sirius et Andromeda se demanda quelle révélation elle devait craindre.

-Maman, tu avais raison, tu sais. Sirius n'était pas coupable. Il n'a jamais trahi les Potter, il n'a jamais été un Mangemort.

Andromeda ferma les yeux. Tant de temps perdu, passé à Azkaban pour rien. Mais une information subite atteignit son cerveau, et elle rouvrit les yeux :

-Qui ? demanda-t-elle à sa fille.

-Comment ça ? Maman s'il te plaît explique-toi, je ne peux pas deviner de quoi tu veux parler!

-Qui a trahi les Potter ? Car il y a bien quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? On a dit à l'époque que c'était l'un de leurs amis. Et Sirius était le plus proche. Mais si ce n'est pas lui… Il y en avait deux autres, Remus Lupin, si secret, et le petit Peter Pettigrew que Sirius a tué. A moins que ça aussi ce soit faux ?

-Ça l'est. C'est Peter qui a trahi James et Lily, et Sirius voulait se venger, mais il n'a pas eu le temps.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira Andromeda. Et Remus ? Qu'a-t-il fait de sa vie, après ? Tu le sais ? Il n'est jamais revenu me voir… C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien.

-Il… Il a travaillé à droite à gauche, se débrouillant comme il pouvait. Je crois qu'il n'est pas revenu ici parce que ça lui rappelait trop Sirius. Il a beaucoup souffert, tu sais. Mais maintenant, ça va mieux. Il accomplit des missions pour Dumbledore, et ça à l'air d'aller.

-Mais au fait, réalisa soudain sa mère, comment sais-tu tout ça ?

Tonks la regarda longuement, puis détourna la tête en poussant un soupir.

-Je suis désolée, maman. Je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire. Ce serait trop dangereux, pour vous deux comme pour moi. Et il vaudrait mieux que ça ne s'ébruite pas.

-Nymphadora, dit-elle en ignorant la grimace de sa fille, tu devrais savoir que je ne dis jamais rien sur ma famille, trop heureuse lorsque l'on me fait confiance malgré mes antécédents et mes relations…

Tonks enlaça à nouveau sa mère, puis son père. Le pauvre, toujours tellement perdu dans ses histoires des Black, lui qui avait perdu tout lien avec sa famille après sa sortie de Poudlard… Puis la jeune femme se leva pour partir. Arrivée à la porte, elle se retourna, les regarda et ajouta d'un ton hésitant :

-Je repasserais sûrement dans quelques jours… J'ai été contente de vous voir. Et, maman, il faut que tu saches une dernière chose. Je suis désolée, dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres, Sirius est mort, tué par Bellatrix.

Et elle s'enfuit dans la nuit pour ne pas voir la réaction de sa mère. Elle savait que ce serait trop dur. Elle marcha longtemps dans les rues de Londres, ne voulant pas se retrouver seule en face de ses cauchemars dans son appartement. Au bout d'un moment, en se remémorant la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa mère, un détail lui revint en tête. Remus. Lui aussi devait se sentir affreusement mal depuis la mort de Sirius et elle n'avait même pas été capable de lui demander comment il tenait le coup. Et elle était quasiment certaine que personne ne s'en était soucié, trop habitués qu'ils étaient tous à l'air détaché, presque froid du loup-garou. Mais elle savait, elle, à quel point il était sensible, aussi décida-t-elle d'aller le retrouver.

Elle transplana devant le 12, square Grimault et entra dans la maison, faisant comme d'habitude tomber quelque chose. Elle le remit en place en grommelant, entendant déjà les hurlements de la mère de Sirius, la vieille Némésis Black dans son tableau. Elle se dirigea vers elle, et lui cracha au visage, lui annonçant que Sirius était mort, ce qui parût la réjouir, avant de lui clouer le bec en tirant les rideaux d'un coup sec. Après quoi, elle fouilla toute la maison, appelant Remus, mais dût se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas là.

Tonks revint dans le salon et réfléchit. Sirius et lui avaient mentionné une petite maison qu'il aurait dans le nord de Londres, si seulement elle pouvait se rappeler l'adresse… Oui, ça revenait ! C'était quelque chose du style rue Nelson, non, Churchill ! voilà ! Elle savait bien que c'était un vieux moldu quelconque ! Et le numéro… soixante-treize, c'était ça, l'année de sa naissance ! Elle transplana d'urgence dans la rue en question.

Elle se retrouva dans une banlieue décrépie de Londres, qui ne paraissait plus abriter grand-monde. Elle chercha le numéro 73 pendant un moment, finit par le trouver, et admira un moment la vieille maison qui se dressait devait elle. Très bien faite, se dit-elle, vraiment, tous les moldus y croiraient ! Deux carreaux étaient cassés, la porte baillait et les marches étaient fendues, mais pour une auror entraînée, cette masure en ruine respirait la magie. Elle s'approcha, sonna à la porte et attendit.

Lorsque Remus lui ouvrit la porte, il avait l'air d'avoir passé quelques mauvaises nuits et d'être particulièrement surpris de la voir. Néanmoins, il s'écarta de l'entrée pour lui laisser le passage. Elle entra, regardant autour d'elle. La maison était pleine de livres et de photos, de quelques souvenirs, aussi. Exactement comme elle l'avait imaginée. Cela ressemblait tellement à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de Remus, un homme pas encore vieux mais usé, qui vivait dans le souvenir d'un passé plus heureux que son présent… Un homme cultivé, aussi, il avait été un élève assidu à Poudlard, avait-elle appris, tentant sans doute inconsciemment de se faire pardonner sa lycanthropie par une attitude irréprochable…

Elle pénétra dans le salon et s'assit sur un fauteuil. Remus s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda d'un air étonné, puis demanda :

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te voir, Tonks, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis passée voir mes parents. J'ai tout dit à ma mère pour Sirius, comme quoi il n'était pas coupable et tout et tout. Je me suis enfuie avant de voir sa réaction à l'annonce de sa mort. Et j'ai pensé que, toi non plus, je ne t'avais pas demandé comment ça allait.

Remus leva la tête, croisa son regard et ce qu'elle y lut lui coupa le souffle. Elle savait que Remus avait souffert de la mort de James et Lily, elle savait à quel point le retour de Sirius avait compté pour lui, elle savait aussi confusément quelle était sa sensibilité, mais jamais elle ne vit un tel malheur dans un regard.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle se leva, vint s'agenouiller en face de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle attira sa tête contre son épaule et murmura à son oreille : « pleure, Remus, tu en as le droit ». Elle sentit les mains de l'homme se crisper dans son dos, la manche de sa robe se mouiller, et elle sourit. Il fallait que ça sorte.

Au bout d'un moment, enfin, il parût se calmer et se redressa. Il inspira longuement à deux ou trois reprises, puis lui dit d'une voix cassée :

-Merci, Tonks. Tu es bien la seule à me demander ça.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Mais je suis la seule, depuis que Sirius n'est plus là, à te connaître aussi bien. Je sais parfaitement que sous tes apparences glaciales se cache un cœur d'or.

-Merci, murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Elle lui sourit tendrement, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte lorsque la voix de l'homme l'arrêta :

-Tu… Tu pourrais rester là pour la nuit ? Je veux dire, en tout bien tout honneur, je dormirais sur le canapé… Mais je ne supporterais pas d'être seul une nuit de plus.

Elle accepta, sans doute plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et partit se coucher dans la chambre de Remus. Pour elle aussi se serait réconfortant de le savoir pas trop éloigné d'elle.

-

Le lendemain, en se levant, elle ouvrit le placard de Remus et y choisit un jean et une chemise qu'elle enfila. Ce qu'elle était bien dans ses affaires ! Ça sentait si bon ! Elle partit dans la cuisine dans l'idée de faire du café et le trouva déjà à l'œuvre, torse nu avec un jean. Il lui tournait le dos, aussi en profita-t-elle pour admirer le corps qui se présentait, se disant que c'était peut-être l'occasion qu'elle attendait. Elle résista à l'envie qui la poussait à poser un baiser sur cette peau qui s'offrait et se contenta d'annoncer son arrivée.

Il se retourna vivement, et rougit en la découvrant, si frêle, perdue dans ses vêtements élimés dont il se surpris à penser qu'ils lui allaient presque bien, mieux qu'à lui, en tout cas. Il bafouilla :

-Je suis désolé, je… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, j'espère que tu as bien dormi… Je vais aller mettre une chemise.

-Oh arrête, le coupa-t-elle. Tu es chez toi, tu as bien le droit de t'habiller comme tu veux. Et ça ne me gêne pas, au contraire, sourit-elle.

-Mais… mes cicatrices, tu… ajouta-t-il l'air égaré, sans comprendre le sous-entendu.

-Remus, soupira-t-elle, je croyais t'avoir déjà fait comprendre que je m'en fiche.

Elle se rapprocha de lui tandis qu'il reculait, elle posa ses mains sur son torse, sentant sa peau douce sous ses doigts. Elle se mordit la lèvre et ajouta :

-Remus, l'apparence m'importe peu. Je sais mieux que quiconque qu'elle ne veut rien dire. Alors s'il te plaît, ne sois pas gêné avec moi.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, troublé. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais ressenti une émotion de ce style au contact de quelqu'un. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aimait ça, incroyablement. Mais il se reprit, la repoussa doucement et alla lui servir un café avant de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

Elle s'assit en face de lui, le regarda un moment, puis baissa la tête, murmurant avec des larmes dans la voix :

-Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour la mort de Sirius.

-Mais enfin Tonks, dit-il, interloqué, tu n'y es pour rien !

-Si je n'étais pas tombée, murmura-t-elle, Sirius n'aurait pas eu à se battre contre Bellatrix… Et il ne serait pas mort.

-Tonks, dit Remus d'un ton sérieux, je t'interdis de dire les choses pareilles ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais voulu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'y es pour rien ! Sirius… Il savait le risque qu'il prenait. Et si tu veux savoir, je me demande parfois s'il n'a pas fait exprès.

-Oh non, quand même pas !

-Je ne dis pas qu'il avait envie de se faire tuer, ajouta hâtivement Remus, mais il cherchait la bagarre. Je sais qu'il préfère être parti comme ça qu'autrement. Alors essaye d'oublier tes soucis, tu n'y es pour rien. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça.

Elle le regarda longtemps, attentivement, et il soutint son regard, lui insufflant de la force. Ses yeux bruns, presque dorés, semblaient receler tout l'espoir du monde, et Tonks, sachant ce qu'il avait vécu, en fut surprise mais en tira les conséquences. Si lui-même y croyait encore, elle ne devait pas désespérer, jamais. Cela lui fit du bien de s'en rendre compte. Comme le fait de savoir que, toujours, elle pourrait retrouver cette foi dans son regard. Elle se leva, le remercia et lui demanda si elle pouvait garder ses vêtements. Il acquiesça en souriant, sans doute inconscient du symbole que cela pouvait représenter et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Là, elle se retourna, passa ses bras autour de son cou, se colla contre lui et l'embrassa.

Au début, il ne réagit pas, trop surpris par ce retournement de situation. Puis il referma ses bras sur elle, ouvrit davantage la bouche pour laisser passer sa langue… Et la repoussa. Il s'excusa, lui dit au revoir rapidement, sans la regarder et referma la porte. Il ne vit pas le sourire de triomphe qu'elle arborait. Certes, il l'avait repoussée, mais il avait d'abord répondu. Elle ne devait pas lui être si indifférente, alors. Du moins, pas complètement, n'est-ce pas ? Le chemin serait encore long, c'était sûr, avant qu'il ne l'accepte, mais elle ne baisserait pas les bras.


	4. Intermèdes II

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, comme tout le monde peut s'en douter, ces magnifiques personnages n'appartiennent qu'à l'exceptionnelle et unique J.K. ROwling à qui je ne sert malheureusement pas de prête-nom... Je ne fais qu'exploiter les zones d'ombres de son récit...

Bien sûr, cette fic serait loin d'être ce qu'elle est sans la correction et les merveilleux conseils de Fenice qui me fait l'honneur de lire et corriger. Si vous avez fait l'erreur de ne pas lire ses fics, je vous le conseille vivement! De plus, apparaît dans ce chapitre un personnage qui lui appartient, Dawn, et je la remercie de me l'avoir gracieusement prêté en plus de ses conseils avisés.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je sais que je n'ai pas répondu mais cela m'a beaucoup touchée et encouragée à continuer, si vous pouviez en mettre pour celui-ci aussi... :-)

**IV Intermèdes (2)**

Quelques jours plus tard, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix tout entier se retrouvèrent à Poudlard, réunis par Dumbledore qui craignait que la mort de Sirius ne compromette leur installation Square Grimault. Il leur expliqua à tous que le problème serait résolu lorsqu'il aurait mis la main sur le testament de Sirius, mais que cela risquait de durer quelques temps. Après quoi, il s'adressa à Remus :

-Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'endroit où Sirius aurait pu mettre son testament ?

-Dans son coffre de Gringotts, peut-être. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

-Le problème, s'il n'en a pas fait, c'est que, n'ayant pas d'héritier, Square Grimault devrait passer à l'aînée du frère cadet de Procyon Black. Or, Andromeda ayant été reniée par la famille entière et Némésis en particulier, on en arrive à… Bellatrix Lestrange…

Dora sursauta et le verre qui se trouvait devant elle tomba sur le sol et se brisa tandis que Remus serrait les poings et les dents. Le vieux directeur de Poudlard regarda avec attention son ancien élève, qui baissa les yeux :

-Ça va, Remus, vous tenez le coup ?

-Oui, oui, ça va, je vous remercie.

-Et vous, Nymphadora, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Ça va, soupira-t-elle. C'est juste que… Enfin, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas été touchée par ce sort…

-Tonks, la coupa Remus en la regardant dans les yeux, on en a déjà parlé, tu n'y es pour rien ! La seule coupable, c'est Bellatrix. Et elle le paiera.

-Je sais, dit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux. Merci Remus.

- Tu sais ou tu es convaincue ? Ne reste pas seule avec des idées pareilles Tonks ! Tu sais que je serai toujours là si tu as envie d'en parler ?

-Oui, souffla-t-elle.

-Ne l'oublie pas. S'il te plait.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, Lupin, ricana Rogue. Elle ne demande qu'à se consoler dans tes bras…

Remus lui lança un regard noir tandis que Tonks rougissait, bien trop consciente de l'air soudainement réjouit d'Albus. Les autres se regardèrent, sans rien dire. Quelque chose s'était passé entre ces deux-là, tout le monde l'avait senti. Molly fronça intérieurement les sourcils et se promit de faire parler la jeune femme. Pour convaincre Remus, la jeune auror aurait sûrement bien besoin de conseils...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus, vêtu d'un pantalon élimé et d'un vieux tee-shirt, lisait tranquillement devant sa cheminée lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir, sa baguette en main, intrigué. Et Nymphadora Tonks entra dans la pièce, trempée des pieds à la tête.

-Désolée de débarquer comme ça chez toi à l'improviste, dit-elle. Mais j'avais besoin de parler…

-Sirius, c'est ça ?

-Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Remus soupira et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. La jeune femme vint doucement s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et demanda :

-Parle-moi de quand vous étiez à Poudlard… J'ai l'impression d'en savoir tellement peu sur lui…

Alors Remus raconta. Pendant ce qui leur sembla des heures à tout les deux, il parla. D'abord avec calme, presque avec détachement, il évoqua Sirius en cours de Métamorphose face à la terrible McGonagall, qui le grondait régulièrement sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de l'adorer. Il dit, les yeux brillants, les mille et un tours qu'ils avaient joués aux Serpentards Il raconta, un sourire aux lèvres, le succès du jeune homme, et les avantages qu'il en tirait. Bref, pendant un long moment, le fantôme de Sirius flotta dans la pièce avec eux et lorsque Remus s'arrêta, il s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il tenait dans ses mains celles de la jeune femme qui paraissait une petite fille écoutant une histoire. Emu par ces souvenirs, il se sentit reconnaissant envers la jeune femme de lui avoir demandé cela.

-Nymphadora ?

-Remus, dit-elle brusquement en se redressant, je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Il me semblait t'avoir déjà expliqué que je déteste mon prénom ! Il n'y a que trois personnes au monde qui m'appellent comme ça !

-Qui ?

-Albus, le professeur Flitwick et ma mère ! Et encore, ils ne le font que parce que je peux difficilement les menacer de leur faire avaler leurs baguettes !

-Et ton père ?

-Quoi, mon père ?

-Il ne t'appelle pas Tonks quand même !

-Non, hésita la jeune femme. Il m'appelle… Il m'appelle Dora…

-Mais c'est très joli, ça ! En plus, ça te va bien… Tu me permettrais de t'appeler comme ça ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas envie de t'appeler Tonks, ça fait vraiment trop officiel. Et puis… Dora… Vraiment, ça me plaît bien… Cela te va à ravir…

Elle frissonna lorsqu'il prononça son nom. Non, décidément, c'était une très mauvaise idée de lui avoir révélé ça…

-D'accord, murmura-t-elle pourtant.

-Merci.

Et le silence se fit. La jeune femme se mordillait les lèvres, hésitant sur la conduite à suivre. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il ne veuille pas l'appeler par son nom de famille était sûrement un point positif en sa faveur. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas reparlé du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques semaines auparavant, et elle n'osait pas remettre ce sujet sur le tapis. Et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'elle en mourait d'envie !

Voyant que le silence se prolongeait et que si elle n'agissait pas, il finirait par devenir gênant, elle prit son courage à deux mains et posa ses lèvres au coin de celles du loup-garou.

Remus se tendit, et s'écarta d'elle.

-Dora, murmura-t-il, ne fais pas ça.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec une lueur de défi au fond des yeux. La dernière fois, tu n'avais pas l'air si réticent…

-C'était une erreur, soupira-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais dû… Excuse-moi, Dora, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, d'accord ? C'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas reparlé.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que c'était une erreur, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle en priant pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.

-Parce que c'est le chagrin qui t'a poussé dans mes bras, Dora. Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça si Sirius n'était pas mort… Et j'ai profité de la situation. Excuse-moi.

-Remus, soupira-t-elle, désespérée. Le chemin serait encore long. Je n'ai pas fait ça parce que Sirius est mort. Je l'ai fait parce que j'en mourais d'envie depuis longtemps et que je n'avais jamais osé avant. Tu n'as profité de rien, si ce n'est de mon propre désir.

Il la regarda, choqué, et elle comprit qu'il devait se faire des reproches depuis ce jour-là. De nouveau, elle poussa un soupir et se rapprocha de lui.

-Remus, continua-t-elle, depuis un peu moins d'un an, j'essaye de te faire comprendre…

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

-Tu sais que c'est rare les hommes aussi peu sûrs d'eux que toi ? sourit-elle. Je n'ai pas été très fine, pourtant. Je t'aime, Remus, je t'aime. J'en ai aimé d'autres avant toi, mais jamais comme ça.

Il la regarda longuement et elle eut un moment d'espoir, mais il se détourna, s'approcha de la fenêtre, et dit :

-Ce n'est pas possible, Dora.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui n'est pas possible ?

-Ça. Nous. Jamais. Je suis un loup-garou, Dora.

-Je le sais. Je m'en fiche ! Je t'aime quand même ! Peut-être même à cause de ça ! Qui sait ?

Maintenant qu'elle avait tout dit, elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte !

-Ce n'est pas possible, d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Rends-toi compte, j'ai connu ta mère à Poudlard ! Je t'ai vu en couches-culotte, quand tu n'étais encore qu'une gamine… Je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour toi, Dora…

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et elle refusait qu'il la voit dans cet état. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, et la franchit en claquant la porte. Remus ne s'était pas retourné.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks cogna timidement à la porte, ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre. Pourquoi Molly lui avait-elle demandé de passer ? Et puis, il était quand même sacrément tard…

-Molly ? risqua-t-elle. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Mais non, ma petite, mais non, s'exclama la brave femme. Je t'attendais. Ce serait quand même un comble, alors que je t'ai demandé de venir ! De toute façon, Arthur n'est toujours pas rentré et il travaille tard en ce moment… Tu sais qu'il a été promu ?

-Oui, j'ai su ça, en effet.

Le silence retomba entre les deux femmes, pesant, comblé seulement par les bruits du rangement des couverts que dirigeait Molly de sa baguette, jusqu'à ce que la jeune Auror demande :

-Désolée de vous demander ça, mais… Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

-Ne t'excuse pas, voyons, c'est normal de se poser des questions ! Tu veux un thé ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Molly posa une grande tasse devant elle et reprit en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-En fait, je voulais te demander comment ça va…

-Moi ? Mais bien ! Enfin, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répondit Tonks un peu trop vivement en détournant le regard.

-Justement, dit Molly, très sérieuse. C'est à toi de me le dire…

Tonks baissa la tête, silencieuse. Oui, c'était à elle de parler, certainement. Mais pour dire quoi ? Merlin, elle n'avait même pas été capable de dire tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu à sa mère ! Encore moins à Remus ! Etait-elle même capable de formuler ce qu'elle ressentait ? Et il aurait fallu tout déballer à Molly ? D'accord, elle la connaissait. D'accord, cela lui ferait du bien. Mais la pauvre femme avait-elle vraiment besoin de ses soucis en plus de tout le reste ? Et puis, pourquoi lui dire, hein ? Elle n'étaient pas particulièrement proches…

-Tu as vu Remus, ces derniers temps ? demanda Molly soudainement, la sortant de ses pensées sombres.

Tonks releva la tête, surprise et rougissante.

-Pourquoi ?

-Par curiosité… Simplement, je pense que vous avez des choses à partager, tout les deux…

Elle fut coupée par Dora qui se leva brusquement, commença à marcher de long en large dans la pièce avant de se retourner vers Molly et d'éclater :

-Quoi ? Hein, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait partager ? Notre solitude ? Notre chagrin ? Notre différence, peut-être ? Notre besoin de se sentir en vie, aimé… Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde nous voit ensemble ? C'est si évident que ça ? Si oui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le voit pas, lui ? Je l'aime, Molly, dit-elle en se calmant brusquement. Je l'aime, répéta-t-elle en sanglotant.

Molly ne dit rien, consciente de la détresse que tentait de cacher la jeune femme.

-En même temps, reprit Dora en se reprenant doucement, je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'encombrerait d'une gamine, maladroite de surcroît… D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il se tue à me répéter… « Ce n'est pas possible », dit-elle en tentant de l'imiter.

-Tonks, tu es peut-être une gamine maladroite, comme tu le dis toi-même, cependant, je suis sûre que beaucoup d'hommes seraient ravis de t'avoir à la maison.

La jeune Auror sourit, désabusée. Elle n'allait tout de même pas raconter à cette éternelle idéaliste ses déboires amoureux… Et Merlin savait qu'il y en avait eu beaucoup ! A Poudlard, elle avait pris l'apparence voulue pour séduire ceux qu'elle voulait et elle les avait eu… Puis, plus tard, elle avait tenté d'être aimée pour elle-même, mais « on » avait toujours fini par lui demander d'assouvir un fantasme quelconque… Elle choisit de répondre à côté :

-Je me fiche des autres hommes, Molly.

-C'est bien, sourit celle-ci. Tu sais, s'il répète autant que ce n'est pas possible entre vous, c'est peut-être bien pour s'en convaincre lui-même… Tu ne crois pas ?

De nouveau, Dora se tut. Effectivement, vu sous cet angle… C'était une proposition intéressante… A mettre de côté en cas de grosse déprime…

Molly la laissa réfléchir un moment à ses paroles avant de reprendre, sur le ton d'une vieille dame faisant des confidences :

-Tu sais, Tonks, l'amour peut tout. Je dois sûrement t'apparaître comme une vieille idiote idéaliste, mais crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle ! Si le monde, -et pas seulement le monde sorcier !- a survécu jusqu'ici, c'est bien parce que les hommes sont capables d'aimer. C'est comme ça que l'on a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui la première fois, et qu'on le battra cette fois-ci ! En aimant !

De nouveau, le silence retomba sur les deux femmes, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Molly s'élève à nouveau, plus douce :

-Mais nous devons forcer les hommes à aimer, Tonks. C'est là le rôle des femmes. Arthur… Même pour Arthur et moi, ça a été difficile, tu sais… Nous étions trop jeunes, trop pauvres, pas assez qualifiés ni assez intelligents… Qu'importe ! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Même si parfois je dois le lui rappeler… Les femmes doivent se battre pour que l'amour triomphe, ma petite. Remus t'aime, ça ne fais aucun doute, mais il refuse de l'accepter. Ca lui fait peur. Ce sera à toi de faire le travail. Dis-lui que tu l'aime…

-C'est déjà fait, interrompit Dora.

-Bravo ! Très bien ! Et maintenant, recommence ! Redis-le lui ! Il faut insister, avec les hommes ! Ils sont têtus, tu sais, c'en est désespérant ! Mais on arrive toujours à les faire changer d'avis, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Il faut dire que nous avons des arguments auxquels ils peuvent difficilement résister…

Dora sourit, compréhensive. Un énorme élan de tendresse la poussa à embrasser cette femme, mais elle n'osa pas. C'était si bon, cette connivence entre femmes, cette certitude qu'elle l'aurait un jour, que tout était entre ses mains, qu'il l'aimait… Morgane, ce que c'était bon à entendre ! Elle regarda sa tasse, souriante et allait répondre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Molly ouvrit, découvrant Albus et Harry, aussi la jeune femme décida-t-elle de partir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nymphadora Tonks était assise seule à une table, au fond du bar des Trois Balais de Pré-au-Lard. Dehors, les premières neiges de ce froid mois de novembre tombait. La jeune femme regardait sans les voir les clients du bar, plongée dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle fut réveillée en sursaut par un grand sorcier noir qui s'assit en face d'elle.

-Alors, Tonks, à qui tu penses ?

-Va au diable, Kingsley, grogna-t-elle à son collègue et ami.

-Oh, très volontiers, malheureusement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se cache ce connard…

-Ah ah, très drôle, répondit la jeune Métamorphomage.

-Allez, dit-il en la secouant doucement par le bras, sourit, arrête donc de t'inquiéter autant pour lui, il reviendra…

-De qui tu parles ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

-Devine ! Ecoute, tu es peut-être sortie avec les meilleures notes en déguisements, mais y'a des sentiments que nul charme ne peut cacher…

-Ca tombe bien parce que dans ce domaine la aussi, je ne suis plus bonne à rien, murmura la jeune femme comme un aveu.

-Hé ! pour gagner faut encore y croire !

-Faudrait encore qu'il veuille me voir !

- S'il a peur de toi, ça peut-être plutôt bon signe, tu sais…

-Ne l'écoute pas, Tonksie, Kingsley est bien trop bon Auror pour être bon en drague, lança une voix.

Cette voix appartenait à une jolie blonde, auror elle aussi et de surcroît la meilleur amie de Tonks, dénommée Dawn.

-Puis-je demander le rapport ? demanda sèchement Kingsley.

-Eh bien quand on a juré de défendre la lumière, comment pourrait-on mentir à une pure jeune fille ?

L'Auror leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Je sens que je vais les laisser entre elles, les pures jeunes filles…

Et il partit, suivit par le regard inexpressif de Dora qui soupira intérieurement. Elle et Dawn étaient les meilleures amies du monde et cela depuis leurs années d'études à Poudlard. Dans la même maison, la même classe et le même dortoir, elles avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensembles et se connaissaient quasiment par cœur. Dora la récupérait en larmes après chaque dispute entre elle et Carley, son petit ami depuis la cinquième année et Auror lui aussi ; tandis que Dawn avait toujours reconstruit son amie après les multiples ruptures qui avaient jalonné sa vie amoureuse. Mais depuis l'Ordre, la jeune métamorphomage se confiait moins à son amie et malgré ses nombreuses questions, elle ne lui avait rien dit de Remus.

-Eh bien, je crois que j'ai ma réponse. Tout s'explique.

-Tout s'explique?

-Ton air malade, ta langueur mélancolique.. c'est qui l'heureux élu ?

-L'élu ?

-C'est ça, prends-moi pour une idiote… C'est qui l'idiot qui « t'évite », que je lui mette ma baguette sous le nez ?

-Ecoute Dawn...je... je voulais pas revenir la-dessus mais c'était pas très malin ta remarque à Schacklebolt; on parlait d'une affaire, d'un informateur potentiel que j'essaie de ferrer et toi t'arrives avec tes remarques sur la drague... c'est.. pas très délicat.

Dawn la regarda longuement avant de répondre :

-Mais oui, et moi, je suis Morgane… C'est comme toutes ces soirées où tu disparais, ces missions qui n'apparaissent pas sur le tableau de services...

-Dawn… supplia presque Tonks.

-Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! On est amies, quand même, merde ! Tu ne me dis plus rien !

-Ecoute, Dawn, c'est compliqué, d'accord ? soupira Tonks, un peu exaspérée.

-Avec toi, tout est toujours compliqué, ma fille ! Et avant, ça ne t'empêchait pas de me le dire ! C'est quoi le problème ? Tu as tué quelqu'un en dehors de l'exercice de ta fonction ? Tu as rencontré l'homme de ta vie mais il est marié et il a six enfants ? Tu aimes les femmes ? Tu veux fuir cette guerre en t'exilant aux Etats-Unis ? Tu as kidnappé un enfant parce que tu penses que tu n'en auras jamais ?Tu es entrée dans une secte ? C'est quoi, le problème ? Je peux tout entendre, et je serais avec toi, Tonks !

-Je sais Dawn, d'accord ? Je sais ! dit sèchement Tonks. Mais là, je ne peux vraiment rien te dire, désolée ! Je ne mets absolument pas en doute notre amitié ni rien, mais c'est comme ça. Pas d'histoire pour cette fois, il faudra bien t'y faire !

La blonde regarda longuement son amie pendant plusieurs minutes, puis se leva avec un soupir.

-Je ne sais pas quelle place tu me laisses encore dans ta double vie mais préviens moi quand tu seras prête à en parler.

-Dawn !

Mais la jeune femme avait déjà tourné les talons laissant Tonks fixer de nouveau son verre de bieraubeurre, plongée à nouveau dans ses pensées. Elle savait qu'elle devrait réagir, mais ne s'en sentait pas la force. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Demain, peut-être. On verrait bien…

------------------------------------------------------------

Le vingt-quatre décembre au soir, Nymphadora Tonks était seule dans son appartement, toutes lumières éteintes, une bouteille de bieraubeurre à la main. Evidemment, elle aurait pu ne pas être là. Elle avait dit à Dawn qu'elle réveillonnait avec ses parents… Et à ses parents qu'elle dînait avec ses amis. Seule Molly devait avoir deviné, et pour cause, elle lui avait dit de venir, mais la jeune femme se sentait incapable d'affronter Remus et elle savait qu'il serait là.

Depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie. Elle avait plusieurs fois été frapper à sa porte, jamais il n'avait répondu. Il ne venait même plus aux réunions de l'Ordre… Quand elle s'était renseignée, Albus lui avait dit qu'il était en mission, il ne pouvait dire où, mais qu'il lui était impossible de contacter qui que ce soit. Et elle s'était sentie profondément blessée par son attitude. Etait-ce un ordre d'Albus ? Une excuse pour ne plus la voir et l'éviter ? Merlin, toutes ces questions la rendaient folle !

Elle avait passé les derniers mois en faction à Pré-au-lard, pour la surveillance de Poudlard. Elle n'avait cessé de perdre des couleurs, elle mangeait peu, dormait encore moins, minée par l'inquiétude. Où était Remus ? Que faisait-il ? Etait-il en danger ? Ses collègues s'inquiétaient de plus en plus de sa petite mine, mais elle refusait catégoriquement de leur dire quoi que ce soit. De quoi aurait-elle eu l'air ? « Je suis inquiète parce que le loup-garou dont je suis folle amoureuse mais qui ne veut pas de moi est peut-être en danger »… Ouais, bien sûr…

Evidemment, Kingsley se doutait de quelque chose. Pour être franche, il avait même carrément deviné, et Dora devait s'avouer qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un, même s'il devenait rapidement exaspérant à force de lui dire qu'elle devait être patiente. Ça faisait quatre mois qu'elle lui avait tout dit, et au moins dix qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ! Et toujours rien ! A peine un baiser dont le souvenir la faisait toujours frissonner, mais aussi, malheureusement, il y avait ce qu'il avait dit sur l'impossibilité de leur relation…

Enfin bref, ce soir, Remus devait être en train de réveillonner chez Molly… Et elle, elle se morfondait toute seule chez elle, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter en face. Elle était partagée entre l'envie déchirante de le voir, simplement pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, de pouvoir le regarder, l'écouter, peut-être même le toucher… Et son orgueil, qui se rebiffait contre l'humiliation qui l'attendrait sûrement si elle retournait se jeter à son cou. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas envie d'infliger ses histoires aux Weasley. Elle avait suffisamment embêté Molly pendant ces quelques mois, elle avait bien droit à une soirée tranquille en famille…

Vers minuit, elle avait vidé un bon nombre de bouteilles, mais Remus n'avait pas quitté ses pensées. Elle se dit qu'à cette heure, il devait être rentré chez lui et qu'il n'en repartirait que le lendemain pour sa mission, s'il devait y retourner. S'en voulant de sa faiblesse mais incapable de résister, elle transplana devant chez lui. Elle respira profondément et frappa à la porte.

Après un moment, alors qu'elle hésitait à repartir, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Remus en jean, l'air plus fatigué, plus pâle, plus aminci que jamais. Son cœur se serra et elle se mordilla la lèvre devant son air surpris.

-Dora ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je… Enfin… Je suis désolée, je dois te réveiller…

-Non, en fait, je… J'allais me coucher quand tu as sonné…

-Bon, tant mieux, je dois dire que sinon, j'aurais eu encore plus honte…

-Tu as honte, là ? De quoi ?

-Heu, si ça te dérange pas, j'aimerais autant t'expliquer ça à l'intérieur…

-Oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi, dit-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

-Merci…

Bon, ça y était, le plus dur était pratiquement fait. Maintenant, il s'agissait d'aller jusqu'au bout… De lui dire… Soudain, elle regretta de ne pas être plus saoule.

-Alors ? lui demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Elle ferma les yeux, rassemblant son courage.

-En fait, rien de spécial. Je crevais juste d'envie de te voir. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai honte. Ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles et tout ce que j'ai réussi à savoir, c'est que tu étais en mission je ne sais où avec l'incapacité totale de donner des nouvelles…

-C'est vrai, soupira-t-il. Je suis chez les loups-garous.

-Quoi ? Avec Greyback ? Mais Albus est fou !

-Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un qui fasse ce travail, Dora. Et je suis tout indiqué.

-Mais…

Elle avait le regard hagard, inquiet, et elle leva la tête pour le regarder.

-C'est dangereux !

Il eut d'un rire sans joie.

-Je sais, Dora. Mais nous sommes en guerre. N'importe qui est en danger. Toi plus que les autres, d'ailleurs, puisque tu es une auror. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi.

-Mais si je m'inquiète, hurla-t-elle en frappant de ses poings contre son torse. Je t'aime, Remus ! Je t'aime ! Dans quelle langue il faudra te le dire pour que tu comprennes ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de m'inquiéter pour toi ! J'en ai fait des cauchemars ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?

-Dora, soupira-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas possible ! J'espérais que tu m'oublierais pendant ce temps…

-T'oublier ? articula-t-elle. Mais tu n'as rien compris ou bien ? Je t'aime ! A la folie ! Plus que n'importe qui avant ! Je suis incapable de t'oublier, tu comprends ! Incapable ! C'est ça qui est impossible !

-Dora, dit-il d'un ton suppliant, s'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre…

-De comprendre quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas être avec toi, Dora. C'est trop dangereux.

-Dangereux pour qui ? Comme tu viens de le rappeler, je suis une auror, je sais maîtriser le danger.

-Je suis un loup-garou. Je suis trop vieux pour toi, trop pauvre…

-Je m'en fous ! hurla-t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerf. Je m'en fous, sanglota-telle en s'effondrant dans le canapé.

Décontenancé, il la regarda pleurer pendant un moment, puis, doucement, il s'assit à côté d'elle et attira sa tête contre son épaule. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement, tendrement, en picotant sa tête de légers baisers et en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

Elle finit par se calmer et se blottit contre lui avec un soupir bienheureux. Il sut qu'il était fichu, il avait encore craqué. Aussi, comment résister à une jolie femme en pleurs ? C'était beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter, surtout avec Dora…

Tendrement, elle l'embrassa dans le cou en passant ses bras autour de sa taille et en se serrant contre lui. Avec un énorme soupir, il se força à l'éloigner de lui.

-Dora je t'en prie… Je déteste te voir pleurer, surtout en sachant que c'est à cause de moi, mais ce n'est pas possible.

-Tant pis, murmura-t-elle en posant de nouveau sa tête contre son épaule. On peut essayer quand même. S'il te plait…

-Non, souffla-t-il. Non. Dora…

-Tu n'en as pas envie ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Ose me dire que tu n'en a pas envie. Que tu ne ressens rien.

-Dora ! Supplia-t-il en se levant pour s'éloigner un peu plus.

Sans pitié, elle se leva à son tour, s'approcha de lui, passa ses bras blancs et parfumés autour de son cou en se collant un peu plus contre lui. Le souffle de Remus se fit plus court, et la jeune femme sentit que la curée approchait. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qui peuplait ses rêves.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, entremêlant leurs langues sur un rythme soutenu. Elle passa ses mains sur ses fesses et il gémit, lui agrippa les cheveux d'une main et de l'autre, la serra un peu plus contre lui et la débarrassa de sa chemise, puis de son soutien-gorge. De ses deux mains, ils s'empara de ses seins, y posa ses lèvres avec un soupir de soulagement…

Et brutalement, comme tout avait commencé, alors même que Dora pensait avoir atteint le sommet du bonheur, il s'écarta brusquement, se retourna, reprenant son souffle.

-Dora, je t'en supplie ! Pars ! Je ne peux pas !

Les larmes aux yeux, elle appuya sa tête contre son dos. Puis ses lèvres.

-Remus… J'en meure d'envie…

-On ne peut pas, Dora ! gémit-il. On ne peut pas. S'il te plait. Si je compte un tout petit peu pour toi, pars. Je t'en supplie !

Elle hésita et décida de se sacrifier. Sans un mot, elle attrapa son soutien-gorge et remit sa chemise, qui avaient volés à travers la pièce, et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivée là, elle se retourna et regarda Remus :

-Je pars. Mais je reviendrais, Remus, je te le promets. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je t'aime, Remus. Je me fiche que tu sois un loup-garou, que tu sois pauvre, que tu sois vieux. Je t'aime comme tu es, c'est tout. Alors moi, à mon tour, je t'en supplie, si tu tiens un tout petit peu à moi, fais très attention. Ne te fais pas tuer. Tu n'as pas le droit. Je te l'interdis, c'est clair ? Ne te fais pas tuer.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle sortit en courant et transplana rapidement chez elle. Elle se sentait… bizarre, étrange. Certes, elle n'avait pas eut exactement ce qu'elle voulait, mais au moins, ils avaient avancé… Remus n'était peut-être pas aussi indifférent qu'il en avait l'air…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Allongé sur le dos sur le lit de sa cahute, Remus Lupin pensait à elle. Ses cheveux noirs, tombant en boucles dans son dos. Ses yeux bleus, superbes, envoûtants, auxquels il ne pouvait pas résister. Ses lèvres… Entrouvertes… Roses… Douces… Sa peau parfumée contre la sienne… Ses seins sous ses mains… Il gémit, et frotta ses paumes contre ses paupières. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Dans la clairière de cette forêt où il était installé, de nombreuses cahutes comme la sienne se dressaient. Toutes habitées par des loups-garous, bien sûr, dont certains étaient d'ailleurs en famille. La plus grande, la plus belle, c'était celle de Greyback. Ce fou voulait que les loups-garous prennent le pouvoir, et essayait de mordre un maximum de gens. Alors pour lui, Remus, qui avait vécu si longtemps parmi les sorciers, était presque un traître. Il avait eut énormément de mal à se faire accepter.

Pour Greyback, les loups-garous devaient se reproduire entre eux, et mordre leurs enfants le plus tôt possible. Pour créer une nouvelle société. Cette seule idée révoltait Remus, et jusqu'à présent, il avait pu éviter de trouver une « compagne », comme disait Greyback. Jamais il ne pourrait. Même s'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir et d'aimer Dora, elle seule comptait. Jamais il ne pourrait toucher une autre femme.

De nouveau, il soupira, tandis que le visage de la jeune femme envahissait son esprit. Penser à elle était la pire des idées. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'aurait jamais dû la toucher. Merlin, que diraient Sirius ou Andromeda s'ils savaient ? Elle méritait mieux que lui. Elle devait avoir mieux que lui. Il se refusait de lui infliger son contact, de la souiller. Elle était belle, tendre, pure, à la fois si fragile et si solide… Et c'était justement pour ça qu'il ne devait pas l'approcher.

Le souvenir de Noël lui revint en tête, plus brûlant que jamais. Il avait bien failli faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, ce jour-là. Heureusement que le partage de son âme avec celle d'un loup-garou lui avait apprit à contrôler ses pulsions et lui avait donc permis de reprendre le contrôle et de s'éloigner. Mais chaque nuit, depuis, il revivait en rêve ce moment délicieux et terrible qu'il avait tant de mal à oublier. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. L'instant grisant où il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, enfin à lui, s'était inscrit au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Le goût de sa peau, la douceur de ses seins…

Non, surtout, ne pas penser à ça. Trouver autre chose, par pitié, Morgane ! Harry ! Voilà, il allait penser à Harry. Le pauvre, il devait se sentir tellement seul depuis que Sirius… Et dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui envoyer des lettres, pauvre gosse. Il sourit doucement en voyant se dessiner dans son esprit le visage de son ancien élève. Il ressemblait tellement à James ! Et à Lily, aussi. Ses yeux verts, uniques… Pauvre Lily, c'était injuste, ce qui leur était arrivé. Et Sirius… Tous les trois… Harry qui voulait devenir auror, lui aussi. Auror… Comme ses parents…

Il essaya d'évoquer ses amis en tenue de combat, mais une fois de plus, ce fut une trop belle femme aux boucles brunes qui apparut devant ses yeux. Elle aussi était auror. La plus belle de toutes. Il arrivait même à aimer ce mot, sa consonance, parce qu'il lui rappelait Dora. Dora… Cela lui allait si bien ! Décidément, son père était un génie. Dora. Il se répétait ce prénom sans cesse, du matin au soir, comme un mantra, simplement pour résister à la tentation d'étrangler Greyback, pour avoir le courage de continuer à lutter. Lutter pour elle.

Il fallait qu'elle ait une vie meilleure. Elle méritait mieux que cette guerre. Il fallait qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle trouve un homme bien. Remus… Il se contenterait de la savoir heureuse, il savait trop bien qu'il ne pouvait rien lui apporter. Il ne méritait pas une telle chance. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il fallait qu'il se force à l'oublier, et qu'elle l'oublie aussi, pour son propre bien. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Elle se trompait. Forcément. C'était obligé.

Il soupira, se leva, et conjura un verre d'eau qu'il se vida sur la tête. Le froid lui fit du bien. Puis il se recoucha, mordit dans son oreiller et posa la tête dessus, tombant dans les bras de Morphée qui prit bien vite l'apparence d'une belle sorcière aux yeux trop bleus. Mais dans le domaine des rêves, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'aimer Nymphadora Tonks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus, inquiet, faisait les cent pas au centre de la hutte de Greyback. Un message de Dumbledore, arrivé dans la nuit précédente, lui avait demandé de sécuriser l'endroit pour cette nuit entre huit et neuf heures pour que personne ne s'en approche et d'y attendre un membre de l'Ordre. Apparemment, il y avait là des informations quelconques à récupérer, mais Dumbledore avait l'air de penser que Remus n'était pas capable de le faire tout seul. Aussi Remus tournait-il en rond, plutôt furieux et très inquiet. Si Greyback arrivait, il était mort, et l'autre membre aussi…

Remus entendit le son caractéristique d'un portoloin et se retourna pour se retrouver en face de celle qui hantait ses pensées, Nymphadora Tonks. Elle lui sourit et se jeta à son cou. Il referma ses bras sur elle, heureux de la voir, mais tourna la tête lorsqu'elle tenta d'atteindre ses lèvres :

-Dora, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Mission de Dumbledore !

-En quoi ça consiste exactement ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Je suis en mission ici, je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper ?

-J'en doute, rit-elle. Il doit recevoir les envoyés de Voldemort cette nuit, et je ne pense pas que tu sois sur la liste des invités.

-Et toi ?

-Je suis Métamorphomage et Auror, Remus. Je vais me cacher ici et assister à la réunion !

-Tu es folle ! C'est bien trop dangereux ! Et s'ils te repèrent ?

-Ils ne m'auront pas, j'ai déjà fait ça. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est mon boulot, non ? On fait tous des choses dangereuses pour l'Ordre, Remus et on le sait. Toi-même…

-Mais moi, ça n'a rien à voir, enfin !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… Enfin, je suis un loup-garou, je peux me défendre ici. Et ce n'est pas comme si ma vie importait particulièrement à qui que ce soit.

-Tais-toi, idiot ! dit-elle sèchement. Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Bien sûr que ta vie compte ! Au moins pour moi, et tu le sais. Et si tu sais te défendre, moi aussi ! Je suis une Auror, Remus, plus une petite fille qu'on a besoin de protéger. J'ai besoin de toi, d'accord, mais pas comme ça. Pas comme un héros sauveur. Juste comme un homme.

Il s'écarta d'elle, commençant à trouver la situation dangereuse pour sa santé mentale et l'intégrité de la jeune femme. Si elle continuait ainsi, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il perde tout contrôle.

En voyant cela, elle avait souri. Elle avait été tellement contente lorsque Albus lui avait confié cette mission ! Pouvoir le revoir, même rapidement, entre deux portes, entourés de dangers… Et il verrait bien, ainsi, qu'elle n'était pas non plus une petite fleur fragile.

Remus regarda sa montre et releva les yeux vers elle :

-Il faut que j'y aille, Greyback risque de revenir… S'il te plait, fais attention à toi, murmura-t-il.

-Promis, sourit-elle.

Et, juste avant qu'il ne sorte, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement. Il ne la repoussa pas et profita de ce moment de bonheur avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit.

-

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il sortit de sa cahute, il n'avait qu'une peur : apprendre qu'un espion avait été pris dans la maison du chef. Mais non, rien, pas même une rumeur. Sauf celle concernant la venue des Mangemorts, évidemment. Remus leva les yeux vers le ciel et remercia silencieusement Merlin, Viviane et tous les grands sorciers dont il avait retenu les noms. Il fut surpris de leur nombre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, comme tout le monde peut s'en douter, ces magnifiques personnages n'appartiennent qu'à l'exceptionnelle et unique J.K. ROwling à qui je ne sert malheureusement pas de prête-nom... Je ne fais qu'exploiter les zones d'ombres de son récit...

Bien sûr, cette fic serait loin d'être ce qu'elle est sans la correction et les merveilleux conseils de Fenice qui me fait l'honneur de lire et corriger. Si vous avez fait l'erreur de ne pas lire ses fics, je vous le conseille vivement!

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je sais que je n'ai pas répondu mais cela m'a beaucoup touchée et encouragée à continuer, si vous pouviez en mettre pour celui-ci aussi... :-)

Voilà, donc, un nouveau chapitre difficile mais important qui me plaît beaucoup et qui doit énormément à Fenice ! Encore merci !

**V Trois avril **

Nymphadora Tonks continua son chemin le long du corridor après avoir croisé Harry en se morigénant sévèrement. Le pauvre garçon devait se sentir tellement seul, par moment, sans Sirius ! Et personne ne faisait vraiment grand-chose pour l'aider… Oh, si, bien sûr, Dumbledore… Où pouvait-il bien être, celui-là, d'ailleurs ? S'il avait disparu, comment pourrait-elle bien avoir des informations ? Merlin, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Son cœur s'était arrêté lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il y avait eu des attaques de loups-garous. Remus, par Morgane, Remus ! Où était-il ? Etait-il blessé ? Avait-il été forcé de participer à l'attaque ? Dans quel était était-il ? Et Albus qui n'était pas là !

En arrivant au village de Pré-au-Lard, elle entra dans le bar des Trois Balais, tournant ses pensées, ses questions et ses inquiétudes dans sa tête. Elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers et sa chambre lorsqu'elle rentra dans quelqu'un. En levant la tête, elle reconnut Kingsley et poussa un soupir.

-Albus n'est pas là, l'informa-t-elle.

-Je m'en doute, grogna son ami. Albus est toujours en quête de Merlin sait quoi. Je te l'avais dit qu'il ne serait pas là… Et tu vas faire quoi, maintenant, hein ? Surtout que Dawlish t'as vu partir, il va faire un rapport à tout les coups. Franchement, Tonks, réveille-toi ! Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais faut que tu réussisses à te le sortir de la tête de temps en temps ! Il ne lui est rien arrivé, enfin !

-Je ne peux pas, Kingsley, je ne peux pas ! Je n'ai que lui dans la tête, partout et tout le temps ! Quand je mange, quand je bois, quand je dors, quand je parle, quand je travaille, à chaque moment ! Et pour Dawlish, il peut bien raconter ce qu'il veut, je m'en fous ! Je suis inquiète, merde ! Je l'aime, ça fait deux mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, je n'ai pas la moindre nouvelle et il a pu se passer quelque chose, désolée, il faut que je sache ! Je vais voir Molly, conclut-elle abruptement.

-Mais enfin, comment veux-tu qu'elle te renseigne ?

-Aucune idée. De toute façon, elle arrivera sûrement mieux que toi à me calmer.

Faisant demi-tour, elle ressortit précipitamment du bar et une fois dans la rue, elle transplana à quelques mètres du Terrier. Là, elle s'arrêta, se sentant soudain ridicule. King avait raison, Molly ne lui apprendrait rien. Surtout qu'à l'heure qu'il était, elle et Arthur étaient sûrement couchés. Mais bon, tant qu'à être stupide, autant l'être jusqu'au bout, se dit-elle en frappant timidement à la porte.

Elle entendit du bruit à l'intérieur et soupira de soulagement : bon, finalement, il ne devait pas être si tard que ça ! Molly étouffa un cri en la reconnaissant et la fit entrer, s'exclamant sur la pâleur et l'air exténué de la jeune Auror.

-Tonks ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un accident ? Merlin, que t'est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans un état pareil ?

La jeune femme coupa court aux lamentations de Molly en s'asseyant et en répondant d'un ton las :

-Remus. Il y a eu une attaque et… Je suis inquiète. King n'a pas cessé de me répéter que j'étais complètement idiote et qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, mais…

Molly sourit.

-C'est normal, ma petite. On est en guerre, il est loin de toi, tu as peur. C'est logique.

-Oui, je sais, soupira Dora. Mais je n'arrive pas à me raisonner, j'ai beau savoir, j'ai peur… Y a-t-il la moindre chose que je peux faire pour calmer ça ?

-Ecoute, dit lentement Molly. Il m'a dit une fois que quand ça devenait trop dur, il rentrait chez lui, pour se rappeler qu'il était bien un homme, un sorcier, qu'il était en mission là-bas… Il le fait surtout après une nuit de pleine lune, d'ailleurs. Alors si j'étais toi, j'irais l'attendre chez lui. En plus, comme il ne s'y attendra pas, ça lui fera sûrement une belle surprise.

Dora sourit. Cette femme était un génie !

-Merci Molly, dit-elle en se levant. J'y vais.

Elle l'embrassa, sortit et transplana de nouveau, se retrouvant devant la petite maison de Remus, le cœur battant. Elle frappa. Rien ne répondit. Elle frappa encore une fois, inquiète à nouveau. Etait-il blessé ? Rien ne bougea dans la maison. Abandonnant toute prudence, elle murmura un sort sur la porte et entra doucement, tentant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Elle visita toute la maison, inquiète au moment de pousser chaque porte, mais l'habitation était vide. Pas de Remus. Pas de traces de lutte. Il n'était pas revenu. Revenant dans le salon, elle alluma un feu dans la cheminée et s'assit sur le canapé, bien décidée à l'attendre le temps qu'il faudrait.

--

Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, il y eut un bruit dans la serrure et Dora se réveilla en sursaut : elle avait dû s'endormir un peu. Ses réflexes d'Auror la poussèrent à sauter sur l'intrus afin de savoir qui c'était, mais sa raison repris le dessus : seul Remus avait une clé. Le cœur battant à nouveau, elle se redressa sur le canapé et regarda fixement vers l'entrée, pour le voir arriver. Il entra dans la pièce, l'air épuisé et avait fait la moitié du chemin vers sa chambre lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence de la jeune femme. Il stoppa net, la regarda d'un ai ébahi avait de demander :

-Dora ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'attendais, dit-elle en tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient une fois de plus.

Mais trop tard. Avec un sanglot, elle se leva et se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et balbutiant :

-Oh Remus ! Remus ! J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai appris qu'il y avait eu une attaque et… oh, Remus !

-Là… chuchota-t-il doucement en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Calme-toi, Dora, calme-toi… Tout va bien…

La jeune femme finit par se calmer et renifla un bon coup avant de dire, s'éloignant de lui :

-Je suis ridicule, hein, à pleurer tout le temps comme ça. Chaque fois qu'on se voit, c'est les grandes eaux. Alors forcément… C'est pour ça que tu me vois tellement comme une petite fille qu'il faut protéger, pas vrai ? La petite cousine de Sirius…

-Oh non, murmura Remus. Je sais très bien que tu es une femme, Dora… Une femme superbe, merveilleuse et une formidable Auror…

Le silence tomba sur eux et Dora sourit, jusqu'à ce que, secouant la tête comme pour chasser des idées folles ou des rêves, le loup-garou soupire :

-Mais ce n'est pas possible Dora, je te l'ai dé…

Il fut coupé par la jeune femme qui pestait, sourde à ses arguments :

-Mais oui, les vieilles excuses, comme d'habitude ! La pauvreté, le soi-disant danger… Et, par dessus tout, la vieillesse !

Elle se planta devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage, et déclara d'un ton insolent :

-Un homme n'est jamais trop vieux pour l'amour, Remus. Une femme si. Lorsque je serais vieille, laide et aigrie, tu pourras encore faire des enfants à une femme et la rendre heureuse. C'est la vie.

Il la regarda, ébahi, et elle lui lança un regard mutin. Puis elle se rapprocha de lui et rit presque de le voir reculer. Elle l'inquiétait tant que ça ? Elle passa ses bras autour du coup de Remus, posa sa tête sur son épaule et, après un long moment de silence, murmura à son oreille :

-Fais-moi l'amour, Remus.

Il sursauta et s'écarta d'elle, la regardant d'un air effaré. Merlin, elle était folle ! Savait-elle ce qu'elle demandait ?

Apparemment, oui. Elle sourit largement devant son air choqué et ajouta avec un moue boudeuse, un rien inquiète néanmoins. C'était l'occasion où jamais :

-Ou si tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour à moi, tu as le choix. Qui préfères-tu ? Une de tes anciennes collègues profs à Poudlard ? Sinistra ? Chourave ? Vector ? Je ne te fais pas l'injure de te proposer Trelawney ou Pince…

Remus sourit. En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle prenait brièvement l'apparence des personnes qu'elle citait, et l'effet était saisissant.

-Ou, continuait-elle, préfères-tu une de ses sorcières qui font fureur dans les magazines ? Madame Zabini ? L'une des Bizarr' Sisters ? La chanteuse Célestina Moldubec ?

-Arrête, dit Remus, coupant court à l'énumération.

En un clin d'œil, la jeune femme retrouva son visage habituel et Remus soupira. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas dire ça. Il le savait. Une fois de plus, il allait tomber dans le piège qu'elle lui tendait peut-être à son insu. Mais elle se faisait du mal et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le supporter.

-S'il devait y avoir une femme, Dora, murmura-t-il la voix rauque, ce serait toi. Rien que toi. Seulement toi.

Elle sourit, apaisée. Elle avait eu peur, si peur qu'il lui demande une autre. Mais non, il ne voulait qu'elle. Et, soudain, elle entrevit la solution. D'un geste de sa baguette, elle fit valser sa cape d'auror, puis fit tomber son pull, sa chemise et enfin son soutien-gorge. Le regard de Remus se fixa au niveau de ses seins et elle sourit davantage.

-C'est ce que tu avais déjà vu, la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?

La gorge sèche, incapable de parler, il se contenta de hocher la tête. D'un nouveau coup de baguette, elle fit tomber son pantalon, et resta debout devant lui. Mais il aurait été bien incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, obnubilé qu'il était par les jambes longues et fines de la jeune femme. Avec un sourire mutin, elle fit demi-tour, se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrit, et se retourna vers lui :

-Je t'attends, Remus, déclara-t-elle. Dès que tu seras remis…

Et elle referma la porte derrière elle. Une fois dans la chambre, elle enleva sa petite culotte et s'allongea sur le lit, attendant Remus, espérant, surtout, qu'il viendrait, qu'il ne lui ferait pas l'affront de se remettre suffisamment pour décider de dormir sur le canapé.

Au moment même où elle se disait qu'elle ferait mieux de se relever et de rentrer honteusement chez elle en évitant surtout de regarder Remus dans les yeux, il entra timidement dans la pièce. Dora lui fit un énorme sourire et il rougit. Puis il se déshabilla lentement, avec des gestes un peu tremblant, et se rapprocha du lit. Il la regarda un long moment, et ce fut elle qui rougit. Alors ce fut lui qui se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement.

-

Lorsque Dora ouvrit les yeux, un regard vers la fenêtre lui montra qu'il faisait encore nuit. Elle se demanda un bref instant où elle était puis, sentant un bras posé sur sa hanche, elle se souvint de la nuit précédente et sourit largement. Se serrant davantage contre Remus, elle se rendormit avec un soupir de bonheur. Si seulement cela pouvait durer toujours…

-

Elle se réveilla à nouveau plusieurs heures plus tard, seule cette fois. Elle se leva, retrouva sa petite culotte sur le sol et piocha une chemise et un pantalon dans l'armoire de Remus. Puis elle traversa le salon vers la cuisine en se mordillant les lèvres. Comment allait-il réagir ? Comme elle l'espérait ? Sûrement pas… Restait à savoir si elle réussirait à le convaincre qu'il avait eu raison de se laisser aller, et qu'elle ne rêvait que de se qui s'était passé.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, il était de dos et elle s'immobilisa, indécise. De nouveau, son cœur se serra. Elle décida de s'approcher et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Remus. Il sursauta et se retourna. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, contre son tee-shirt et le regarda avec espoir. Il soupira. Rien n'était facile…

-Dora, ce…

-Chut, murmura-t-elle en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de Remus. Ne dis rien, embrasse-moi.

Il la regarda un moment et finit même par sourire, caressant son visage et ses lèvres de ses doigts, mais il poussa un soupir et se força à s'éloigner d'elle.

-Je suis désolé, je… J'ai fais une erreur… Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça…

-Arrête, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. J'en crevais d'envie depuis si longtemps que je ne m'en souviens même plus ! Je t'aime, Remus, merde ! Ce n'étais pas une erreur ! Tu le voulais aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu en avais envie, supplia-t-elle.

Remus soupira.

-Ce n'est pas la question, Dora, on n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

-Réponds-moi, Remus. S'il te plaît.

C'était presque un ordre.

-Oui, murmura-t-il.

Puis il secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits en face de cette femme qui hantait ses pensées depuis longtemps mais à laquelle il refusait de céder.

-J'en avais envie, Dora, mais nous n'aurions pas dû quand même. Surtout moi. Ce n'est pas possible, vraiment pas. Je refuse de t'infliger la vie auprès d'un loup-garou. Tu mérites mieux que ça.

-Laisse-moi choisir, Remus, dit-elle doucement en se rapprochant de lui. Je connais les risques, je les accepte. Je t'aime, je me fiche complètement que tu sois un loup-garou. Et tu le sais, si tu me dégoûtais, tu le saurais depuis longtemps. Et je ne me jetterais pas dans tes bras dès que j'en ai l'occasion juste pour m'amuser. Je suis sincère, Remus !

Il soupira à nouveau.

-Tu es jeune, Dora. Tu crois sûrement m'aimer, je pense que tu es sincère, mais… Tu es jeune, tu as le temps de changer d'avis. La vie auprès d'un loup-garou est plus dure qu'elle en a l'air, tu finiras sûrement par en avoir assez… Il vaut mieux qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous. Cette nuit a été… incroyable, inoubliable, mais… Elle doit rester unique, Dora…

Au moment où la jeune femme allait répondre, on sonna à la porte et Remus ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se frapper sur le front, l'air de se rappeler soudain de quelque chose d'important.

-Dora, il faut que tu transplanes tout de suite ! C'est Lowell, il… C'est le loup-garou qui m'a fait entrer chez Greyback, il vient me chercher. Allez, Dora, s'il te plait, il ne faut absolument pas qu'il te trouve ici…

-D'accord, murmura la jeune femme, sensible à son affolement. Elle l'embrassa doucement et transplana dans son appartement. Elle se changea, heureuse d'avoir une fois de plus récupéré des affaires de Remus, et soudain jura : si Lowell tombait sur ses habits dans le salon, Remus allait avoir de sacrés problèmes…

Comme elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, elle transplana à nouveau, cette fois vers Pré-au-lard. Kingsley allait lui passer un sacré savon, mais elle s'en fichait. Après tout, malgré leur conversation au réveil, la nuit avait plutôt été une réussite. Et elle sourit largement à ce souvenir…


	6. Intermèdes III

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, comme tout le monde peut s'en douter, ces magnifiques personnages n'appartiennent qu'à l'exceptionnelle et unique J.K. ROwling à qui je ne sert malheureusement pas de prête-nom... Je ne fais qu'exploiter les zones d'ombres de son récit...

Bien sûr, cette fic serait loin d'être ce qu'elle est sans la correction et les merveilleux conseils de Fenice qui me fait l'honneur de lire et corriger. Si vous avez fait l'erreur de ne pas lire ses fics, je vous le conseille vivement! Sur ce chapitre en particulier, je dois signaler que Dawn et toute son histoire lui appartiennent et qu'elle accepte très gentiment que je m'en serve pour les besoin de ma fic.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je sais que je n'ai pas répondu mais cela m'a beaucoup touchée et encouragée à continuer, si vous pouviez en mettre pour celui-ci aussi... :-)

Je sais que ce chapitre risque d'en surprendre certains, mais j'espère que vous allez apprécier quand même… Kiss à tous et merci de mettre des reviews s'il vous plaît !

**VI Intermèdes (3)**

Assis au fond de la salle des Trois Balais, Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt se disputaient :

-Tonks, je t'interdis de recommencer ce que tu as fais hier, je suis clair ? Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, en disant à haute-voix et quasiment à tout le monde que tu vas voir Remus ! Non seulement tu te mets en danger, mais tu mets en danger l'Ordre tout entier ! Tu n'es pas sensé le connaître ! Il n'y a rien de commun entre toi et lui, vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontré et tu ne le rencontreras jamais ! Tu as compris ?

-Mais ! On pourrait avoir des amis communs, je sais pas…

-Qui, Tonks ? Les seuls amis de Remus étaient Sirius et James ! Alors grâce à qui l'as-tu rencontré ? James est mort et Sirius l'a trahi et toi, tu n'es pas censée avoir été en contact avec lui ! Par les Weasley ? Bill et Charlie étaient plus âgés que toi, Percy plus jeune et dans une autre maison. Quant à Arthur, c'est le farfelu du Ministère et peu de gens l'approchent. Alors ?

Dora se renfrogna. Elle savait évidemment que son ami et collègue avait raison, mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.

-Je ne sais pas, j'aurais pu le rencontrer par hasard et on aurait sympathisé !

-Dans une forêt un soir de pleine lune ? ironisa-t-il. Arrête, tu sais que tu as tort. Tu sais parfaitement que Remus fuit les rencontres s'il en a la possibilité et même si tu l'avais croisé dans la rue, tu ne l'aurais jamais remarqué.

La jeune femme croisa les bras, le front plissé et l'air butée. Kingsley reprit plus doucement :

-Même si effectivement tu l'avais rencontré, tu ne peux pas te permettre ça, Tonks. Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais là, ça va trop loin ! Même Dumbledore ne cautionnerait pas ça !

-Je serais toi, je n'en jurerais pas, répliqua la jeune femme. Et de toute façon, je me fiche bien de ce qu'Albus aurait dit ! J'étais inquiète et même si je sais que c'était une bêtise, je ne la regrette pas !

-En tout cas, je t'interdis de recommencer ! Et cette fois, c'est le supérieur qui te parle, Tonks ! Y aura pas de prochaine fois ou je vais personnellement dire au Commandant que tu as disjoncté et que tu as besoin de repos à Sainte Mangouste ! La prochaine fois que tu veux parler à Remus, j'exige que tu m'en informes et que tu t'y prennes discrètement !

La jeune Auror lui lança un regard noir mais finit par hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Savoir ce qui arrivait à Remus était plus important que le voir et elle savait que sur ce point, Kingsley l'aiderait sans doute de toute ses forces.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une fois de plus, à peine entrée dans sa chambre des Trois Balais après le petit-déjeuner et avant d'aller faire son tour d'observation dans le village, Dora dût se précipiter aux toilettes pour décharger son estomac qui se retournait dans son ventre. Après avoir terminé, elle se redressa, pâle et rejeta d'une main agacée ses cheveux noirs vers l'arrière. Elle jura : décidément, elle n'avait pas de chance en ce moment… Remus avait disparu, elle n'avait plus la moindre nouvelle de lui depuis leur nuit et cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien manger le matin. La seule vue de nourriture lui donnait la nausée et elle répétait jour après jour à ses amis et collègues qu'elle n'avait pas faim. C'était exaspérant ! Elle sursauta en entendant une voix derrière elle :

-Eh ben, ma belle, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle se retourna et vit que Kingsley, qui venait de parler et Dawn. Ils venaient d'entrer dans sa chambre après avoir frappé, mais elle ne les avait pas entendu.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, marmonna-t-elle. Mais c'est pénible !

-On s'en doute ! Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Tu ne veux pas rester ici ?

-Oh, non, surtout pas, sinon je risque de rester coucher un moment ! Ca fait une semaine que ça dure et ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir cesser !

-Tu devrais aller voir un médecin, Tonks, dit Kingsley.

-Ou un gynécomage, déclara Dawn.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Dora.

-Je suis mariée, Tonks, et même si Carley pense que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée d'avoir un enfant au beau milieu de cette guerre... Enfin, je suis peut-être plus attentive que d'autres à ce genre de détails… Les nausées matinales sont l'un des premiers signes… Tes dernières règles datent de quand ?

Son amie se mordit les lèvres, abasourdie par l'évidence qui venait de lui tomber dessus :

-Six semaines…

-Et… un rapport sexuel ?

Tonks rougit et eut un regard vers Kingsley qui avait l'air curieusement furieux. Elle répondit néanmoins à voix basse :

-Il y a un mois…

-Et tu ne prends pas de potion contraceptive ? explosa Dawn. Enfin, Tonks, ce n'est pas sérieux, tout ça !

-Oui, surtout avec lui, grogna Kingsley.

-Justement ! tenta de se justifier la jeune Auror en regardant son ancien mentor. Je n'aurais jamais cru que… enfin, que « ça » arriverait ! Et comme la potion me rend un peu malade, j'ai arrêté il y a un moment, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus de copain et avec lui, ça paraissait loin de se concrétiser. Et je n'y ai plus repensé.

-Bon, s'interposa Dawn, je vois que je suis la seule à ne pas être au courant…

Elle avait les lèvres pincées et une ride au milieu du front, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe chez elle, ce que Dora savait. Et effectivement :

-Tonks, je crois que tu as des choses à me dire…

La jeune femme soupira et, après un dernier regard vers Kingsley, elle se lança :

-Ecoute, je ne peux pas tout te dire, mais je vais quand même essayer l'essentiel. Promis, je te jure, j'ai envie de te dire ça depuis des siècles mais je ne pouvais pas, ajouta-t-elle pour amadouer son amie. Bon, j'ai rencontré un homme grâce à… des amis communs, hésita-t-elle. Et… Oh, ça va te sembler stupide ! Je suis tombée amoureuse. Le problème, c'est qu'il est beaucoup plus âgé que moi, ça ne me gêne pas mais lui si… Du coup, il me repousse…

-Il t'aime ?

-Je crois, oui… De nouveau, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Kingsley. Enfin, en tout cas, j'ai toutes les raisons de le croire. Il y a un mois… Enfin, pour résumer, il s'est passé un truc grave, j'ai eu très peur pour lui et je me suis précipitée.

-Je te reconnais bien là !

-Oh arrête ! Bref, je l'ai un peu provoqué. Je lui ai même dit que s'il voulait une autre femme, j'acceptais de… Enfin, il a refusé, mais j'ai quand même réussi à le convaincre de… de passer au lit, quoi ! Voilà !

Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant. Encore une fois, elle regarda vers Kingsley qui ne disait rien, l'air profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Dawn, elle aussi, avait l'air de réfléchir longuement. Puis elle dit :

-Bon, eh ben, c'est un belle histoire, tout ça ! Et tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Il va falloir que je fasse un test, que je vois un gynécomage si c'est positif, que je lui annonce ça… Et ma mère, merde ! Ca va être joyeux, ça, tiens ! Elle soupira à nouveau.

-Bon, les filles, déclara brusquement Kingsley après un silence, il faudrait qu'on y aille, là !

-On te rejoint tout de suite, dit Dawn en retenant son amie qui se levait.

Lorsqu'elles furent seules, Dawn ferma soigneusement la porte, jeta un sort d'isolation et se tourna vers son amie :

-Tonks, depuis quand tu couches avec Kingsley ?

La jeune Auror la regarda, ébahie.

-Quoi ! Où t'as trouvé ça ? T'es folle !

-Ben, il est plus vieux que toi et tu n'as pas arrêté de le regarder d'un air gêné. Et il n'a rien dit, contrairement à ce que tu avais l'air d'attendre. Je suis encore capable d'additionner deux et deux, Tonks !

Celle-ci explosa de rire.

-Eh ben, pas correctement, on dirait ! Franchement, Dawn ! Tu me vois, moi, avec lui ? C'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais…

-Je t'a vu craquer pour des mecs pires que ça, grogna son amie, vexée. Et ça n'explique pas ton air gêné…

-D'une certaine façon, c'est lui qui m'a présenté à ce mec, alors oui, j'étais gênée ! Mais c'est tout ! Quant à des mecs pires que lui… Je suis pas sûre que l'actuel, tu le trouverais mieux… Plutôt le contraire, même…

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier ?

Dora regarda son amie, embêtée. Quelle idiote, décidément… Il y avait vraiment des choses à ne pas dire…

-Je devine, dit Dawn d'un ton pincé en la coupant dans ses pensées, que ce sont encore des choses que je ne peux pas savoir… T'es vraiment chiante, tu sais !

-Je m'en doute, murmura Dora. Je suis désolée, je te jure ! Si seulement je pouvais tout t'avouer, ce serait tellement plus facile pour moi…

-Ca va, ça va, la coupa son amie. Et comment il s'appelle, cet homme-miracle ? Enfin, sauf si c'est un secret…

-Non, rougit Dora. Il s'appelle Remus… Et je t'interdis de faire des recherches sur lui ! rajouta-t-elle en surprenant le sourire de son amie qui lui tira la langue mais promit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques instants plus tard, Dora marchait dans Pré au Lard avec Kingsley. Son ami avait l'air assez mécontent et la jeune femme savait pourquoi. Elle soupira : encore un sermon en perspective ! Effectivement, Kingsley commença :

-Tonks, franchement ! A quoi tu pensais en couchant avec Remus ?

-J'ai fais l'amour avec lui, répliqua Dora qui avait grimacé. Et j'ai aimé ça, j'étais au paradis. Je ne le regrette pas une seule seconde, même si je vais me retrouver avec un gosse. En plus, je croyais que tu aimais bien Remus.

-Excuse-moi, soupira Kingsley en se grattant la tête, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'aime bien Remus, je le trouve très sympa et je suis sûr que vous seriez très heureux ensemble. Je vous le souhaite, d'ailleurs. Simplement, je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû faire l'amour, comme tu dis, avec lui avant que les choses ne soient plus claires entre vous.

-Tu voudrais que j'attendes ma nuit de noces ? railla-t-elle. Vieux jeu, va !

-Ca n'a rien a voir, se récria Kingsley. Mais vois les choses en face, Tonks, il refuse catégoriquement l'idée d'une relation avec toi et toi, tu sautes dans son lit ! Et maintenant, tu vas lui mettre un gamin dans les pattes ! Je trouve que tu aurais dû attendre qu'il se rende compte de la chance qu'il a avant de sauter le pas, c'est tout.

-Je sais, murmura Tonks. Tu as sûrement raison, mais crois-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Et de toute façon, je ne le regrette pas.

Après un long silence, Kingsley passa son bras autour du cou de son amie et l'attira contre lui :

-Ne t'en fais pas, ma puce, tout ira bien un jour !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Alors ?

Dawn et Dora étaient dans la salle de bain de la chambre de la métamorphomage, aux Trois Balais, attendant le résultat du test de grossesse que Tonks s'était fait livrer tôt dans la matinée pour éviter que cela se sache.

-Attends, ça fait à peine trente secondes ! grogna Dawn qui tentait sans succès de cacher son impatience.

Elles attendirent en silence, concentrées sur la potion dont la couleur devait annoncer la présence ou non d'un enfant dans le ventre de Dora. Elle hurlèrent d'ailleurs de surprise lorsque Kingsley frappa à la porte.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Encore deux minutes, le renseigna Dora, les yeux fixés sur la potion.

-Comment t'es au courant ? demanda Dawn.

-Je sais tout, dit Kingsley avec un sourire. Non, plus sérieusement, lorsque je vous ai vu traverser la salle du café à toute allure, je me suis douté de ce que vous alliez faire et je me suis échappé dès que j'ai pu.

Après l'explication de l'Auror, plutôt gêné par la situation mais qui était néanmoins venu pour soutenir son amie, le silence retomba dans la pièce, les trois regards fixés sur la potion. Si quelqu'un les avait surpris, il aurait certainement pensé à un quelconque rituel de Magie Noire tant ils étaient graves.

Et Dora poussa un cri. La potion venait de tourner au violet. Elle était enceinte. Les deux autres la regardèrent, ne sachant trop comment réagir. La jeune métamorphomage les regarda l'un après l'autre, l'air perdue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire exactement ? Merlin, que de perspectives devant elle ! Devait-elle pleurer ? Se réjouir ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus… Au fond d'elle-même, elle sentit une peur insidieuse glacer ses veines. Un enfant ? Comment pourrait-elle l'élever correctement ? Elle ne se sentait absolument incapable d'être une mère acceptable… Mais que faire alors ?

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, qu'elle rejeta aussitôt. Avorter ? C'était hors de question ! Sacrifier son enfant ? Alors que Remus, REMUS ! en était le père ? Ah, non, alors ! Elle n'était certes pas prête à accueillir un enfant, mais elle voulait absolument le garder. C'était SON enfant ! Alors ? Eh bien, elle s'adapterait… Le fil de ses pensées fut brusquement interrompu lorsque Dawn commença, d'un ton hésitant :

-Tu sais, Tonks, tu… Enfin, tu devrais peut-être le prévenir… Remus, je veux dire…

Merde, ça aussi allait être compliqué, pensa aussitôt Dora. Remus… Par Merlin, Morgane et les Quatre Fondateurs ! Qu'allait-il donc penser ? Qu'allait-il donc dire ! Qu'elle l'avait fait exprès pour le piéger ? Peut-être… Allait-il refuser de la revoir ? De reconnaître l'enfant ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voudrait ?

Complètement perdue, elle regarda Kingsley qui avait l'air sombre. Il connaissait mieux Remus que lui, peut-être pourrait-il la conseiller…

-Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir, Tonks, dit-il, mettant fin à ses espoirs de conseils. Je sais qu'il aime les enfants, puisqu'il a toujours le sourire lorsque les petits Weasley sont dans les parages, mais… Il va falloir que tu lui parles…

Dora hocha la tête. Oui, c'était vrai, il aimait les enfants. Il paraissait toujours heureux au Terrier avec toute la marmaille autour de lui…

Elle leva le regard vers eux, l'air décidée :

-On verra bien. De toute façon, on dit toujours que les enfants sont la plus belle des choses… Alors je vais essayer que ce soit vrai pour moi aussi. Et si ça peut convaincre Remus…

-Mouais, enfin, te fais pas trop d'illusions, la doucha son amie. Les hommes ont plutôt tendance à flipper un maximum dès qu'il s'agit d'enfants…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Assis à même le sol herbeux de la cahute qui servait de réfectoire, Remus s'ennuyait. Les dirigeants de la troupe de Greyback étaient absents et il ne savait pas où ils étaient, ce qui l'inquiétait un peu. Les fois précédentes, Lowell lui avait glissé quelques informations. Mais c'était sûrement un test. Non ?

Depuis la dernière attaque, il avait l'impression qu'on se méfiait un peu de lui. Déjà, certainement, parce qu'il avait voulu rentrer chez lui après la pleine lune, parce qu'il avait demandé à partir, à quitter ses « frères », à retrouver sa maison à lui… Et puis, bien sûr, la présence de Dora le lendemain matin n'avait pas aidé. Oh, Lowell ne l'avait pas vu, certes. Ni entendu, d'ailleurs. Mais Remus pensait qu'il avait dû se douter qu'il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit-là. D'abord à cause de l'odeur particulière que Dora avait laissé, sans doute –grâce au ciel, Lowell n'avait pas noté la présence de ses vêtements que Remus avait hâtivement caché sous un meuble -. Et puis, Remus était tendu lorsque son camarade était arrivé et celui-ci l'avait senti. Avantage de loup-garou. Evidemment, il n'avait pas posé de questions. Ce n'était pas le genre. Mais depuis, Remus n'était pas au courant de grand-chose.

Il soupira. Dire qu'il avait eu tant de mal à se faire accepter. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'était même pas certain que Dumbledore lui en voudrait tant celui-ci était enthousiasmé par l'idée d'une histoire d'amour entre le loup-garou et la jeune Auror. Il faut dire que le vieux directeur de Poudlard avait toujours été un incurable romantique, ça, personne ne pouvait le nier. Mais quand même ! Lorsque Remus avait tenté de lui exposer ses raisons, Albus n'avait rien voulu entendre. Têtu comme une bourrique, évidemment…

Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était pourtant évident, non ? En tout cas, ça aurait dû l'être pour tout le monde. Mais non ! Bien au contraire, ils semblaient tous s'être ligués contre lui pour qu'il accepte Dora dans sa vie. Tous, absolument tous ! Albus d'abord. Mais ça, c'était normal, presque inévitable, même. Puis Molly, évidemment. Quasiment aussi prévisible que Dumbledore. Mais enfin, ça aurait pu être tout ! Et non, bien sûr ! Kingsley, pourtant plus jeune que lui, lui avait demandé entre quatre yeux et d'un air relativement menaçant ce qui n'allait pas chez la jeune femme pour qu'il la rejette ainsi. Rogue faisait des sous-entendus vaseux. Arthur, Bill et Charlie Weasley lui soutenaient qu'un homme a toujours besoin d'une femme dans sa vie. Maugrey affirmait que les femmes, bien qu'embêtantes, étaient une joie à laquelle il fallait se laisser aller. Et même Minerva McGonagall, sa vieille professeur sèche et sévère, lui avait dit à l'occasion qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser passer sa chance, surtout en amour !

Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ni les uns ni les autres. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de se laisser aller à ne serait-ce qu'envisager cette possibilité. Il savait parfaitement que sinon, il y succomberait. Il aurait tellement voulu ! Une nouvelle fois (combien depuis ce matin ?), un flot d'images de la jeune femme jaillit dans son esprit et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, gémissant doucement, ignorant complètement les regards curieux de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Son visage, d'abord. C'était toujours le visage de la jeune femme qu'il voyait en premier. Son vrai visage, bien sûr. Le seul et l'unique. En forme de cœur. Les cheveux noirs qui tombaient en boucles, les larges yeux bleus. Bien trop souvent remplis de larmes à son goût, surtout qu'en général, c'était de sa faute. Et dans ses moments-là, il n'avait toujours qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras, lui promettre que tout s'arrangerait et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Ses lèvres, Merlin ! Il en était fou. C'était normal, comme réaction ? Le souvenir de leur goût hantait encore ses papilles et il ne rêvait que de renouveler l'expérience. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il ne devait pas.

Ensuite venait en général la vision de la poitrine de la jeune femme. No trop grosse ni trop petite, juste… parfaite. Ses seins étaient deux pommes qu'il rêvait de croquer. Et ce souvenir ne faisait qu'attiser sa frustration de devoir être loin d'elle, de devoir s'éloigner d'elle. Ce qui était plus largement encore renforcé par les images qui venaient en dernier, mais non les moindres.

Elle nue. Entièrement. Comme il l'avait découverte sur son lit la fois précédente. Cette confiance en lui qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux et qui l'avait poussé à aller plus loin. Cet espoir, cette foi, même. Son visage lorsque le moment ultime était arrivé. La vision floue de Dora lovée contre lui durant cette nuit merveilleuse.

Après ces images, toujours, la honte et le regret. Parce qu'il se demandait soudain s'il ne l'aimait pas que pour son corps. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça.

A la première question, il finissait presque toujours par répondre par non. Il aimait son corps, certes, c'était indéniable. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il aimait son sourire, sa voix, ses attitudes, sa moue boudeuse. Il l'aimait même lorsqu'elle était en colère et qu'elle lui criait dessus. Il savait qu'elle était intelligente et aimait sa conversation. Il aimait qu'elle soit Auror, donc courageuse, qu'elle apprécie son travail et qu'elle le montre, qu'elle en parle. Il aimait aussi, d'ailleurs, qu'elle soit plus jeune que lui. Il aimait moins se sentir vieux en face de tant d'innocence mais parfois, il devait bien admettre que cela comportait des avantages. Il aimait tout d'elle, qualités comme défauts. Il se rendait compte qu'il l'avait dans la peau et qu'il serait sacrément difficile de l'oublier. Si même il le souhaitait. Mais c'était elle qui devait l'oublier. Il pensait qu'il arriverait même à aimer la voir et la savoir heureuse avec un autre.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il regrettait. Il avait tout simplement craqué, la dernière fois. Bon, il fallait dire à sa décharge que toutes les circonstances étaient contre lui. C'était la nuit qui suivait la pleine lune et il était toujours un peu moins lucide à cette période-là. En plus, il avait participé à une chasse et malgré sa certitude de n'avoir attaqué personne, il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Alors, la voir à un tel moment avait forcément favorisé un tel débordement. Elle le rapprochait de l'humanité qu'il avait peur de perdre dans cette mission. Surtout qu'elle avait été provocante. Apparemment, elle savait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et la voir nue, dans toute sa splendeur, vêtue seulement d'un bout de tissu n'avait pas aidé le pauvre loup-garou à résister à la tentation. Elle était si belle ! Le souvenir lui arrachait encore des grognements de frustration.

Mais jamais il n'aurait dû céder. En même temps, sachant qu'elle était nue dans sa chambre, l'attendant, comment résister ? Comment lui faire l'affront de ne pas pousser la porte ? Bien sûr, il avait envisagé cette solution. Mais il n'avait tout simplement pas pu s'y résoudre. Impossible. Alors il avait fait la plus belle erreur de sa vie. Celle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire mais dont il savait qu'il garderait un souvenir à jamais ébloui.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point tout s'était bien passé. Dora… Elle avait eu l'air tellement heureuse, tellement apaisée. Comme si elle savait qu'elle était au bon endroit, qu'elle avait atteint la plénitude du bonheur. A ce moment précis, il avait été content. Fier, même, d'être responsable de la joie d'une telle femme. C'est seulement plus tard, le lendemain matin pour être précis, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait fait que renforcer les espoirs de la jeune femme et il s'en voulait. Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de penser à lui. Il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose, qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne serait jamais l'homme qu'il lui faudrait. Jamais. Et il fallait qu'elle le comprenne à tout prix.

Comme trop souvent, il fut brutalement tiré hors de ses pensées. Cette fois, c'était par le mouvement brusque de tous les loups-garous qui se ruaient vers l'extérieur pour obtenir des informations : Greyback, Lowell et les autres venaient d'arriver.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks entra d'un air timide dans la salle de la gynécomage. Celle-ci était relativement âgée, l'âge du professeur McGonagall, se dit la jeune auror en la voyant. Mais avec l'air un peu plus maternelle, cependant. Sûrement l'habitude de voir des femmes enceintes et des bébés. La gynécomage lui sourit et lui demanda de s'approcher puis la fit asseoir sur une chaise, devant le bureau où elle écrivait. Elle finit par relever la tête et dit :

-Alors, Mme Tonks ! Vous devez être la belle-fille d'Andromeda, n'est-ce pas ? C'est étrange, j'étais persuadée qu'elle avait eu une fille.

-Oui, rougit Dora. Je suis sa fille. Je n'ai pas de frère. Je suis… Nymphadora Tonks. Je ne suis pas mariée.

-Oh !

La jeune auror eu envie d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains ou de s'enfuir en courant devant l'air choqué de la vieille femme. Avoir un enfant hors mariage était très mal vu chez les sorciers, sur ce chapitre, ils avaient beaucoup à apprendre des moldus. Mais malheureusement, le pouvoir des vieilles familles et l'aversion d'un grand nombre envers les moldus n'aidait pas la société sorcière à évoluer. Dawn et Kingsley n'avaient évidemment pas fait la moindre remarque, mais ils étaient ses amis. Dès que ça se saurait… Enfin tant pis, elle assumerait ! De toute façon, comme elle refusait catégoriquement d'avorter, elle n'avait pas exactement le choix…

-Peu importe, reprit la gynécomage avec un plissement des lèvres. Depuis quand êtes-vous enceinte ?

-Un mois et demi, je pense.

-Vous n'aviez pas pris de précautions ? Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

-Je suis Auror et non, je n'ai pas pris de précautions. Comment dire ? Cela faisait longtemps que j'étais seule et…Enfin, voilà, je ne pensais pas vraiment tomber enceinte.

-Vous et votre fiancé n'avez pas décidé d'avoir des enfants ? Ce n'était pas une décision commune ?

-Eh bien en fait… Dora hésita. Ca, se serait encore plus dur à avaler… Elle prit une inspiration et ajouta :

-Il n'est pas au courant et ce n'est pas vraiment mon fiancé…

Cette fois, la gynécomage fit carrément la grimace et Dora soupira. En moins de cinq minutes elle venait d'être classée dans la catégorie des « Marie couche-toi là » qui font l'amour à droite à gauche avec n'importe qui sans se soucier des conséquences.

-Ah. Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas de l'enfant ?

-Bien sûr que si !

Elle eu l'air tellement choquée que la gynécomage ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pourtant, Dora savait que c'était relativement courant. Les jeunes femmes qui se retrouvaient enceintes trop tôt s'arrangeaient souvent pour obtenir une potion qui faisait disparaître ce genre « d'inconvénient ». Mais Dora aimait déjà cet enfant, c'était aussi celui de Remus et elle était décidée à l'assumer.

-Ce n'était pas prévu, mais je n'ai pas la moindre intention de m'en débarrasser. C'est mon enfant. Même si je dois l'élever seule, rajouta-t-elle à voix basse, presque pour elle-même. Que dirait Remus ? Oh, par Merlin, et s'il voulait qu'elle avorte ? Non, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade, même s'il ne voulait pas de cet enfant, jamais il ne lui demanderait jamais ça. Il avait trop de respect pour la vie, il aimait trop les enfants… Il fallait le voir entouré des Weasley !

-Bien. Vous m'avez dit que vous êtes Auror ?

-Oui.

-Cela risque d'entraîner des complications, ma petite. Il faudra faire attention, ne pas prendre trop de sorts ni trop de risques.

-C'est la guerre, madame.

-Vous êtes enceinte. Décidez ce qui importe le plus. D'ailleurs, pendant les derniers mois, il faudra cesser toute activité professionnelle. C'est clair ?

-Oui, soupira la jeune femme. Ses chefs n'allaient pas être contents.

-Bien. Si vous pouvez aller vous allonger sur le lit ? Je vais voir si tout va bien. Et enlevez votre tee-shirt.

Dora obéit. Elle avait l'impression désagréable et peu commune pour elle de ne pas maîtriser ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait horreur de ça !

La gynécomage s'approcha avec une petite fiole de potion et lui en mit deux petites gouttes sur le ventre. Puis elle approcha sa baguette et prononça un sort qui fit apparaître l'image de ce qui se trouvait dans l'utérus de la jeune auror. Elle le scruta quelques minutes, bougeant la baguette, faisant tourner l'image.

-Tout m'a l'air d'aller bien, finit-elle par dire avec un sourire. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, revenez me voir dans trois mois.

-Bien.

-Ah, j'ai oublié de vous demander. Y a t-il des choses que je devrais savoir à propos de l'hérédité de cet enfant ?

Dora, qui avait déjà fait la moitié du chemin vers la porte, se retourna lentement.

-Comme… quoi par exemple ?

-Je ne sais pas… Une maladie héréditaire… Des maladies fréquentes dans la famille… Une particularité… N'importe quoi !

-Hum… La jeune auror hésita. Elle pensa avec un brin de cynisme à répondre la folie en pensant aux deux sœurs de sa mère, puis à la lycanthropie de Remus. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça.

-Je suis métamorphomage, finit-elle par dire.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! J'aurais dû m'en souvenir ! Enfin, peu importe. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais ce n'est pas à proprement parler un caractère héréditaire… Il y a des chances pour que votre enfant puisse, peut-être, changer la couleur de ses yeux, ou la longueur de ses cheveux mais… Ce sera sûrement tout. Et dans deux générations se sera certainement éteint. De toute façon, il n'y a à espérer aucune complication durant la grossesse. Au revoir, mademoiselle Tonks. A la prochaine fois !

-Ouais, c'est ça. A la prochaine fois, madame.

Elle sortit de la pièce en soupirant profondément. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle en parle à Remus. Ca allait encore être joyeux, tiens !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tonks, Paulsen ! J'ai du boulot pour vous. Un de nos espions nous a appris que quelques Mangemorts doivent se retrouver dans un bar de la banlieue de Londres.

-Chez les moldus !

-Non, c'est un bar sorcier, mais il est un peu excentré… Y a tout un tas de gens louches qui vont là, c'est toujours bondé, ils savent qu'ils ne seront pas repérés. C'est le repère préféré des gens de l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Bon. On se déguise comment ?

-Comme ça vous chante. Paulsen, comme tu le sens, Tonks, ma foi… On connaît tous tes talents en matière de déguisement. Ils compensent ta maladresse !

Et sur ses paroles sympathiques, Dawlish fit demi-tour, suivit par le regard noir de Dora qui se tourna vers son amie.

-Je hais ce mec !

-Je sais, ma puce, je sais… Mais c'est lui qui dirige notre groupe, alors boucle-la.

-Ouais ouais ouais… N'empêche que c'est encore nous qui avons récupéré la mission de merde ! Pourquoi il nous demande à nous ? Il pourrait pas demander à Kingsley ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est son côté voyeur. Ca l'excite d'envoyer deux jeunes femmes dans un bar louche.

-Ouais, tu as raison, ça doit être ça. Allez, viens, allons nous préparer. Il ne nous donnera le reste des informations qu'après.

-

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, une personne encagoulée qui semblait bien être une harpie et une vieille sorcière entrèrent d'un pas prudent dans un bar louche de la banlieue sorcière de Londres. Après un regard, elles se dirigèrent vers une table dans un coin de la salle et s'y assirent. La place parfaite, qui permettait de voir la salle, l'entrée et le bar… Celle que l'on recommandait toujours aux jeunes Aurors de prendre, mais qui, bien sûr, était rarement disponible. Une serveuse, teint pâle, une cigarette au coin de la lèvre et l'air d'une noyée sortant de l'eau vint prendre la commande. Deux Whiskies pur feu. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les boissons et les déposa sur la table sans le moindre regard pour les consommatrices.

-Quel connard, décidément, celui-là ! grogna la vieille femme.

-Oh, c'est bon, lui répondit la harpie dans un souffle. Arrête de te plaindre ! L'avantage d'être métamorphomage, c'est que tu n'es pas obligée de supporter ce déguisement de harpie à la noix ! On crève de chaud là-dessous !

-Ouais, ben, heureusement qu'il y en a, des avantages ! Manquerait plus que ça ! N'empêche, Dawlish est quand même un connard ! Ah, ça l'excite de nous envoyer dans ce bouge ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'un espion lui aurait dit que des Mangemorts devaient retrouver ici leur indic' du Ministère… Tssss !

-Arrête, c'est important, quand même ! Si on découvre qui c'est, ça fera toujours une taupe en moins ! Comme si on avait besoin de se faire infiltrer…

-Mais même si on le découvre, ça va changer quoi ? On les connaît, les Mangemorts ! On sait qui c'est, leur maître, ce qu'il veut faire ! Mais on n'arrête personne par « manque de preuves »… Tu crois vraiment que la parole de deux apprenties Aurors aura la moindre valeur ? Qu'on les enverra dans une prison que les détraqueurs ont fui ?

-Si on connaît leurs plans, ce sera déjà un plus… Allez, Tonks, arrête de râler ! Je sais que tu préférerais te morfondre sur ton Remus, mais ce n'est pas le moment ! Tu es d'abord une Auror ! C'est clair ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche, grogna Dora.

Le silence retomba entre elles alors qu'elles prenaient quelques gorgées de leurs boissons, puis Dawn demanda :

-Alors ? Tu pourrais pas m'en dire un peu plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier, ce Remus, pour te faire craquer à ce point-là ? C'est pas que ça m'inquiète, mais bon, presque !

-Oh, arrête, je sais qu'on n'a pas les mêmes goûts mais c'est pas une raison pour réagir comme ça ! J'ai jamais rien dit de vraiment méchant sur Carley !

-C'est parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, ma puce ! Alors que les tiens, franchement ! Avoue-le, ils avaient tous quelque chose de spécial.

-Ouais, bon, si tu veux…

-Donc je demande : Remus, c'est quoi ? Pour que tu en sois si folle, il faut que ce soit grave !

Dora sourit. Effectivement, son amie n'avait pas tout à fait tort… Mais il était hors de question pour le moment qu'elle apprenne que Remus était un loup-garou.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas trouver le plus étrange… Il est beau, il est gentil, il est intelligent, il ne me considère pas comme une idiote incapable de faire quelque chose sans provoquer un accident…

-D'accord, j'ai compris ce que c'est : il est aveugle !

Elles éclatèrent de rire, Dora particulièrement soulagée d'avoir noyé le poisson dans sa description de Remus. Cependant, elle se turent rapidement car la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Mulciber. Les deux Aurors l'observèrent attentivement tandis qu'il s'arrêtait au bar, sans doute pour commander à boire et allait s'asseoir à une table opposée à la leur. Dawn grimaça : elles n'entendraient pas ce qui se dirait à cette table.

Pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, le Mangemort fut rejoint par Avery et un troisième homme qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu. Enfin, pour la quatrième fois, la porte du café laissa entrer un Mangemort. Cette fois, les deux jeunes femmes retinrent un cri de surprise : c'était Eric Berton, l'homme qui était à l'accueil au Ministère.

-Alors ce serait lui, leur espion ? Remarque, l'idée n'est pas bête. Tout le monde passe par l'Atrium et en général, on en fait pas attention à ce qu'on dit en sa présence. Il doit être au courant de tout un tas de choses, murmura Dawn.

-Ouais et c'est plutôt inquiétant. Il faut savoir ce qu'ils mijotent !

-Mais comment ?

Dora eu une pensée pour les Oreilles à rallonge de Fred et George Weasley et soupira. Non, une fois de plus, son don allait lui servir…

-Je vais aux toilettes et je reviens, d'accord ? dit-elle à son amie. A ton avis, quelle genre de femmes peut bien plaire à ces barbares ?

-Tonks, répondit Dawn d'un air grave en la retenant tandis qu'elle se levait, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça.

-Je sais. Mais on doit bien savoir ce qu'ils complotent et si je n'y vais pas, tu sais parfaitement que Dawlish m'en voudra, fera un rapport et que j'aurais des problèmes. Alors autant être volontaire…

-Bon, c'est d'accord… Mais je n'aime pas ça.

-Moi non plus, murmura Dora en plissant les lèvres.

Puis elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers une porte qui indiquait, entre diverses choses, l'inscription « toilettes ». Là, elle s'enferma dans une cellule et changea d'apparence. Elle devint une magnifique jeune femme blonde avec des cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'à la taille et de larges yeux verts. Elle avait également de longues jambes, une taille de guêpe et portait une mini-jupe noir qui, au moindre mouvement, laissait voir un string rouge et pour tout haut, un foulard rouge qui couvrait à peine ses seins qui étaient maintenant assez imposants pour attirer les regards.

Ainsi transformée, Dora sortit des toilettes et entra à nouveau dans la salle principale du café. Là, elle conjura un sort qui fi naître un air de musique et commença à danser lascivement, bougeant des hanches et s'approchant discrètement des quatre Mangemorts. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Dawn qui la suivait attentivement du regard et lui adressa un sourire crispé. Puis elle reporta son attention vers les Mangemorts qui continuaient à discuter tout en lui lançant des regards peu discrets.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus et tendit l'oreille, captant un mot ici et là, « Poudlard », « Scrimgeour », « attaque », « surprise », bref, ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'une réunion de Mangemorts mais rien qui ne pourrait vraiment être exploité, malheureusement. Il fallait qu'elle aille plus près.

Se mordant les lèvres, elle fit encore quelques pas supplémentaires mais ne put rien entendre de plus avantageux. En effet, les quatre hommes s'arrêtèrent au même moment et prirent chacun leurs boissons, paraissant maintenant plus détendus. Ils devaient avoir fini. Dora jura intérieurement et commença lentement à se retirer mais n'en eu pas le temps.

Avery se leva, l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira sur ses genoux, posant une main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et l'autre sur ses seins. Dora se raidit. Cela faisait à peu près un an et demi qu'il avait tenté de la tuer et que Remus lui avait sauvé la vie… Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le repousser comme ça et elle le savait, cet homme était violent et ce qu'elle venait de faire laissait penser qu'elle était une prostituée. Elle se força à sourire et se tortilla pour échapper à son emprise, sans succès. Il l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux et la pressa contre lui, suçant et mordillant la base de son cou. Elle dû enfoncer profondément ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour s'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût.

Elle lança un regard désespéré à Dawn qui s'était levé et devait préparer quelque chose. Elle sentit alors contre sa fesse l'érection d'Avery et se raidit à nouveau. Ca, c'était très mauvais. L'homme passa une main sous la jupe de Dora et enfonça un doigt en elle. Elle gémit de douleur et il rit, sortit sa main, prit celle de la jeune femme et l'obligea à caresser son sexe. Les autres Mangemorts les regardaient en souriant, apparemment habitués à ce genre de situation. Pendant que Dora lui procurait une caresse forcée, Avery lui mordillait le cou et lui triturait les seins. Des images d'une épreuve précédente passèrent devant les yeux de la jeune auror et elle sentit des larmes affluer. Non, cette fois, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça !

Brusquement, la lumière s'éteignit et Dora, remerciant intérieurement Dawn, broya sauvagement les testicules d'Avery qui la lâcha en hurlant. La jeune femme prit ses jambes à son cou et sortit du café, s'arrêtant après pour respirer profondément. Son amie la rejoignit rapidement et elles transplanèrent vers Pré au Lard.

Une fois rentrée dans sa chambre, Dora s'effondra en pleurant sur son lit. Merlin, pourquoi ça, pourquoi elle ? Elle se sentait sale, violée et eu une nausée violente en pensant à Remus et à l'enfant qu'elle portait. Qu'il soit préservé de ce don maudit ! Elle cessa brusquement de verser des larmes en entendant frapper à la porte. Elle cria « entrez ! » d'une voix qu'elle espéra normale.

Apparemment, c'était raté. Dawn et Kingsley, qui venaient d'entrer, avaient l'air inquiets. Elle leur adressa un pâle sourire qui ne parût pas les rassurer le moins du monde.

-Merci Dawn, finit-elle par dire.

-De rien, ma puce, c'est normal. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et je refuse que ça le soit encore plus. Personne ne doit exiger ça de toi. Demain je vais dire deux mots à cet enfoiré de Dawlish et il n'a pas intérêt à me dire que c'est ton devoir !

-Oh, il le dira quand même !constata Kingsley d'une voix froide. Mais je m'arrangerais pour qu'il sache que c'était trop et ça m'étonnerait que ça lui fasse plaisir. Je suis autant responsable que lui de cette mission. Ne t'en fais pas, Tonks, je ne pense pas que tu récupères de nouveau une mission de ce genre avant un petit moment.

Dora sourit. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir des amis. Elle eu une vision de Remus et soupira, elle aurait eu bien besoin de lui en cet instant précis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allongée sur son lit dans sa chambre des Trois Balais en ce doux soir de mai, Nymphadora Tonks ne voyait ni les murs blancs ni la nuit tombante. En fait, elle était occupée par son activité favorite quand elle ne pensait pas au bébé, à savoir se morfondre à propos Remus.

Ce qu'elle avait dit de lui à Dawn quelques jours auparavant était la stricte vérité. Elle aimait tout chez lui. D'abord, elle le trouvait beau. C'était la toute première chose qui l'avait frappée lors de leur rencontre. Ses quelques cheveux blancs ne gâchaient rien et même participaient activement à son charme. Elle aimait ses yeux bruns clairs qui lui donnaient la sensation d'être unique, sa bouche si douce… Il n'était ni tellement grand ni particulièrement musclé, mais assez pour la dépasser, la porter dans ses bras et la faire se sentir en sécurité. Elle n'en demandait pas plus.

Elle comprenait parfaitement que pendant leurs années à Poudlard, Sirius ait attiré tous les regards. Sa beauté à lui était plus naturelle, plus évidente. Mais Remus, lui, dégageait un charme certain qui attirait davantage la métamorphomage. Dès qu'elle était en sa présence, elle voulait être près de lui, le toucher, l'embrasser. Sirius, d'ailleurs, l'avait énormément titillé après avoir deviné son attirance pour son ami. Elle sourit à ce souvenir, cher Sirius, il leur manquait tellement !

Remus, lui, ne l'avait que rarement embêté. Ce qui lui faisait dire qu'il était gentil. Adorable, même, rajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur. Il avait toujours la patience d'écouter les gens, de les réconforter, de les consoler quand besoin était. Il savait répondre aux questions avec sincérité – sauf en ce qui la concernait, cependant.

Il ne se moquait jamais, ou alors rarement et toujours de façon subtile. Il avait comme senti qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on parle de sa maladresse et avait toujours évité le sujet avec tact. Par contre, oui, elle devait l'avouer, il l'avait parfois un peu cherchée sur d'autres sujets, mais c'était toujours anodin et gentil, elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas réussi à lui en vouloir. Enfin, tout ça, évidemment, c'était avant qu'elle lui avoue ses sentiments. Depuis, il avait plutôt tendance à éviter tout contact, au grand malheur de la jeune femme.

Elle aimait également son côté prof, quand il avait l'air de tout savoir et de tout connaître mieux que tout le monde. Ca énervait beaucoup Sirius mais elle, cela lui plaisait assez. Tout comme, d'ailleurs, son côté blasé. J'ai tout vécu, rien de nouveau ne peut m'arriver. Elle aimait bien mais en même temps, rêvait de le faire mentir, ce côté-là. Elle voulait réussir à le surprendre, elle voulait qu'il l'accepte dans sa vie. Merlin, qu'il craque, souhaita-t-elle pour la énième fois. Cela viendrait bien un jour, même si elle devait encore attendre des années.

Elle savait que Remus était l'homme de sa vie. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Mystère, mais elle le savait et c'était tout ce qui importait. Et il faudrait bien qu'il finisse par l'accepter et par ouvrir les yeux. Parce qu'en plus, il l'aimait aussi, lui. Après tout, il était bien le premier à l'avoir voulu, elle et pas une autre. Mais non, il s'entêtait à ne voir que les mauvais côtés possibles d'une telle relation.

Avec un soupir d'extase, elle repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Cette nuit ensemble qu'ils avaient passé, si pleine de passion et d'amour. Elle en rêvait depuis des siècles et se sentait capable de finir sa vie avec ce seul souvenir. Néanmoins, elle espérait tout de même amener Remus à répéter l'expérience plus souvent… Evidemment, ce serait difficile, mais elle refusait de perdre espoir.

Remus… Elle aimait jusqu'à son nom, le mouvement que faisaient ses lèvres en le prononçant. Tout comme, d'ailleurs, entendre le sien prononcé par lui, par sa voix chaude et douce… Elle frissonna à cette pensée. Oui, il fallait qu'elle aille le voir, qu'elle lui apprenne la vérité sur la suite de leur nuit d'amour. Leur enfant qu'elle portait en elle. Elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la maternité auparavant était plus qu'heureuse de cet évènement. Bien sûr, il faudrait voir comment Remus réagirait. Mais avec un peu de temps et de préparation, cela devrait passer. Non ? La pleine lune était dans une semaine, elle irait le voir le lendemain…

Et sur cette agréable pensée, elle s'endormit profondément, un sourire au lèvres…

-------------------------------------------------------

Des papillons tourbillonnaient dans le ventre de Nymphadora Tonks tandis qu'elle attendait devant la porte que Remus vienne lui ouvrir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait là, mais elle avait presque l'impression d'être une jeune fille allant à son premier rendez-vous. Il fallait dire que la nouvelle qu'elle avait à lui annoncer faisait de la démarche une nouvelle expérience pour elle.

D'ailleurs, quand il parût sur le pas de la porte, si beau malgré son air épuisé, elle ne sut absolument pas comment réagir. Elle resta là, bouche ouverte, pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se réveiller et de suivre Remus dans la maison. Une fois dans le salon, elle commença à tortiller ses doigts, se demandant par où commencer. Elle prit sa respiration :

-Remus, je suis désolée de venir jusqu'ici te déranger, mais j'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire.

-Je t'écoute.

Hésitante, elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, les repoussant en arrière, mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, effleura son ventre de ses doigts avant de les retirer aussitôt mais, au moment où elle allait se lancer, Remus la coupa, la voix tranchante :

-Dora, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il montrait son cou et la jeune femme y passa les doigts fébrilement : qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Son index effleura la base de sa nuque et elle poussa un profond soupir tandis que la mémoire lui revenait.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Non, bien sûr, coupa-t-il à nouveau la vois cinglante. Tu as un suçon dans le cou mais ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je pense !

-Non, Remus, c'est…

-Ton nouveau petit ami ? Je le connais ? Vous êtes ensembles depuis quand ?

-Remus ! Cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Il se tut, la regardant toujours d'un regard noir qui l'aurait fait frissonner si elle n'avait pas été aussi énervée.

-C'est Avery, d'accord ?

Il la regarda d'un air tellement abasourdi qu'elle faillit éclater de rire.

-Avery ? Mais… Comment ? Il… C'est un Mangemort ! Il a essayé de te tuer !

-Oui, merci, j'étais au courant ! Donc, tu crois vraiment que c'est mon nouveau petit ami ?

Il se tut et elle inspira profondément, essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de lui raconter ça…

-J'étais en mission avec Dawn, on devait espionner Avery et compagnie, donc bon, pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient, je me suis changée en pute et j'ai dansé devant eux. Evidemment, ça n'a servi à rien mais…

Elle serra les lèvres et déglutit difficilement tandis qu'il continuait à l'écouter en silence :

-Avery m'a attrapé et m'a tripoté. Pour un peu, il me violait sur place devant tout le monde sans que quiconque ne bouge… Heureusement, Dawn a réagi à temps…

Incapable de dire plus, elle laissa les larmes glisser sur ses joues. Remus s'approcha et l'entoura de ses bras dans lesquels elle se blottit avec un soupir de bien être. Elle continua, la voix tremblante :

-Oh Remus ! Si tu savais… Je… J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là… Après… J'aurais voulu que tu puisses me prendre dans tes bras comme tu le fait en ce moment… J'avais tellement besoin de toi, Remus, si tu savais… J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai eu si mal ! Et toi, tu… Oh, Merlin, j'avais envie que tu sois là…

-Chut, murmura-t-il doucement en la berçant tendrement. Pleure, ce n'est rien. Je suis désolé… Désolé…

Dora finit par se calmer et s'éloigna de Remus en reniflant et en se frottant les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, dit-elle. Tu sais, je… Enfin, ce sont les risques du métier, je savais à quoi je m'exposais…

Il avait toujours le regard sombre lorsqu'il murmura :

-Quand je pense que pour un peu, je te faisais une crise de jalousie. Je suis désolé. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le moindre droit sur toi.

La jeune Auror se mordit les lèvres. La discussion changeait de terrain, c'était peut-être le moment… Mais le courage lui manqua et elle changea d'angle d'attaque :

-Je n'ai rien contre, Remus. Au contraire, j'accepterais avec joie tout crise de jalousie de ta part si elle signifiait que tu m'acceptes dans ta vie !

-Dora, soupira-t-il. On en a déjà parlé, ce n'est pas possible ! Vraiment pas ! C'est trop dangereux…

-Remus, je crois que je viens de te démontrer que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me mettre en danger, coupa-t-elle d'une voix coupante.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour en rajouter une couche, grogna-t-il. Et puis de toute façon, je suis bien trop vieux pour toi et bien trop pauvre, aussi.

-Laisse-moi donc en juger, Remus, proposa-t-elle.

-Non. Je me refuse à… Dora, ce n'est pas possible, c'est tout ! Si tu est venue pour me parler de ça, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, lui lancer à la figure qu'elle était enceinte de lui, mais, en voyant son regard fixe et son visage tendu, elle se tut au dernier moment.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle comme un état de fait et fit demi-tour, sortit en claquant la porte et laissa derrière elle un Remus Lupin qui n'en pouvait plus de se poser des questions et de se contrôler.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'il devait absolument protéger Dora d'elle-même en l'éloignant de lui. Il avait cru qu'elle l'oublierait, trouverait quelqu'un d'autre et s'était persuadé qu'il se contenterait de la savoir heureuse. Mais après cet incident, il devait bien admettre que c'était loin d'être le cas. L'éclair de jalousie qui lui avait transpercé le cœur en remarquant le suçon dans son cou avait été bien trop violent pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Non seulement il l'aimait, mais il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il aimait beaucoup trop qu'elle partage ses sentiments. Même s'il n'en avait pas le droit, il voulait qu'elle soit à lui, rien qu'à lui, et il se sentit capable de faire énormément de mal au premier homme qui l'approcherait.

Remus poussa un profond soupir. Ca n'allait pas, vraiment. Il fallait absolument qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'un jour, elle trouverait mieux que lui. Et pourtant…

Savoir qu'elle aurait eu envie qu'il soit là lui avait fait chaud au cœur malgré l'horreur qu'il avait ressentit en apprenant ce que Avery lui avait fait subir. En imaginant la scène, il grogna et serra les dents. Il détestait ce bonhomme. C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il tentait de faire du mal à Dora et il ne le supportait pas. Si jamais il se retrouvait en face de lui, le Mangemort risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure. Ne pas vraiment vouloir que Dora rencontre un autre homme, c'était une chose. Mais Remus se sentait prêt à mourir pour que, au moins, ce genre d'événement traumatisant ne se reproduise plus pour la jeune femme.

Avec un nouveau soupir, Remus se dirigea vers sa chambre pour dormir, récupérer un peu de sa nuit de pleine lune. Il savait déjà qu'il rêverait de sa belle Auror aux yeux profonds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir quitté Remus sur cet éclat, Dora erra longtemps dans les rues de Londres, se demandant se qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Il n'était toujours pas au courant qu'il allait avoir un enfant. La jeune femme avait envie d'apprendre la nouvelle à quelqu'un, bref, de la rendre plus officielle qu'avec seulement Dawn et Kingsley au courant. Pendant quelques minutes, elle envisagea de rendre visite à Molly puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé auparavant.

Elle vérifia que personne ne pouvait la voir et transplana devant chez ses parents, encore abasourdie de ne pas y être allée avant. Cela faisait presque un an maintenant qu'elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds, soit depuis la mort de Sirius. Mais cette fois, c'était un autre genre de nouvelle qu'elle apportait. Cependant, si elle était presque sûre que sa mère ne fondrait pas en larmes, elle était loin d'être certaine d'avoir une réaction particulièrement positive.

Respirant profondément et espérant que son père serait là, elle sonna. C'est Ted Tonks qui vint lui ouvrir la porte et elle soupira de bonheur tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui : il avait toujours sut calmer Andromeda et lui faire voir le bon côté des choses. Dora entra et embrassa sa mère qui la fit asseoir à table, rajouta un couvert et apporta le déjeuner. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes qu'elle lui demanda :

-Alors, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Meda, dit Ted, elle avait peut-être tout simplement envie de voir ses vieux parents !

La jeune femme sourit. Rien n'avait changé, décidément ! Sa mère était toujours aussi curieuse et son père aussi calme et discret.

-En fait, dit-elle, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Elle est assez importante mais je ne sais ni comment vous allez la prendre ni par où commencer.

-Mais enfin, ma chérie, de quoi as-tu peur ? s'exclama Andromeda. Nous t'écoutons de tout cœur, nous sommes tes parents, nous pouvons tout entendre.

Dora soupira. Oui, effectivement, rien n'avait changé. Sa mère était également toujours aussi grande dame et exigeante… Son père lui fit un clin d'œil et elle sourit avant de se lancer. Y aller doucement, se dit-elle une dernière fois, être patiente et s'attendre à être coupée…

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

-Mais c'est merveilleux, s'exclama tout de suite Andromeda. Enfin, Nymphadora, pourquoi avais-tu peur que nous le prenions mal ? Nous sommes très heureux pour toi ! Surtout qu'à ton âge, une belle jeune fille comme toi devrait être mariée depuis longtemps !

-Mais enfin maman j'ai vingt-quatre ans !

-Peuh ! Quand j'avais ton âge, tu avais déjà trois ans !

-Et alors ? Enfin quoi, se marier et avoir des gosses n'est pas le seul but dans l'existence d'une sorcière !

-Et où l'as-tu rencontré, ce jeune homme, intervint Ted en coupant court à la discussion.

Dora ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes ses discussions avec sa mère finissent ainsi ? Malgré son mariage avec un sorcier d'origine moldue, Andromeda était restée une vraie Black dans l'âme, elle défendait toujours avec ardeur les valeurs traditionnelles et avait souvent du mal à accepter les choix de vie de sa fille. Or comme celle-ci avait hérité du caractère fort et affirmé de sa mère, les discussions pouvaient rapidement tourner à la violence. Heureusement, avec les années, Ted Tonks était devenu expert dans l'art de faire retomber la pression. Mais là, même lui ne serait peut-être pas ravi d'apprendre toute la vérité sur le grand amour de sa fille.

-Chez des amis, dit Dora en répondant à son père.

-Vous vous mariez quand ? interrompit à nouveau sa mère.

De nouveau, la jeune Auror ferma les yeux et appela tous les sorciers à son secours pour l'aider à conserver son calme :

-Aucun mariage n'est à l'ordre du jour, maman !

Celle-ci eu une moue boudeuse et demanda :

-Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu nous en parles ? Je veux dire, d'habitude, tu ne nous tiens pas au courant de toutes tes amourettes !

-Si tu m'avais laissé finir, grogna Dora.

Elle inspira profondément et regarda sa mère qui paraissait contrite.

-Je disais donc… D'abord, maman, merci pour toutes les amourettes, je n'ai pas eu tant de copains que ça ! Papa, il n'est pas vraiment jeune, il a une dizaine d'années que plus que moi. Ensuite, on ne va pas se marier parce que pour le moment on n'est même pas vraiment ensemble et laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît, dit-elle rapidement à l'intention de sa mère qui avait ouvert la bouche, enfin, si je vous en parle, c'est parce que je suis enceinte.

Sa mère poussa un cri et son père laissa tomber sa fourchette qu'il portait à ses lèvres. Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant. Trop pour la jeune femme.

-Bon, dit-elle d'un ton brusque, maintenant vous savez pourquoi j'attendais une mauvaise réaction, je l'ai eue, alors j'y vais.

Elle se leva mais son père lui attrapa doucement le poignet et elle se rassit ; les yeux baissés sur son assiette.

-Nymphadora, mon bébé, ma toute petite fille, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? gémit Andromeda.

-C'était un accident, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton las. Mais je te jure que ce n'était pas le premier venu, je l'aime vraiment ! Mais comme il est plus âgé que moi, il ne veut pas entendre parler d'une relation…

-Au moins, lui, il est responsable, murmura sa mère.

-Tu vas le garder ? demanda Ted d'un ton neutre.

-Evidemment ! s'exclamèrent la mère et la fille sur le même ton outragé. Cela eu le mérite de les faire rire, après quoi Dora reprit :

-Je te dis que j'aime son père, je ne perds pas espoir de le faire changer d'avis et je refuse de tuer notre enfant simplement parce qu'il est arrivé un peu trop tôt !

-Et de toute façon, continua Andromeda d'un ton indigné, il est hors de question qu'on me tue un de mes petits-enfants ! Déjà que je n'ai qu'une fille !

Ted sourit aux deux femmes de sa vie et leur fit un clin d'œil. Une fois de plus, il avait réussit à les mettre d'accord sans qu'elles s'en aperçoivent.

-Papa, dit Dora en riant, tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard, tu es bien trop manipulateur pour un Serdaigle !

-Concrètement, Dora, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux, que vas-tu faire ? Tu te sens capable de l'élever seule ? Tu as prévenu son père ?

-Non, grimaça sa fille. Je comptais le faire aujourd'hui mais je me suis dégonflée, on est partis sur autre chose, bref… Et sinon, ma foi, j'ai un bon travail, donc oui, je devrais pouvoir l'élever seule. Enfin, ça va te faire plaisir, maman, j'espère quand même l'élever avec son père et lui donner des frères et sœurs.

-Oh, ma chérie, fit Andromeda d'un ton tendre en caressant la main de sa fille, tu sais, un enfant, c'est la plus merveilleuse des choses. Enormément de travail mais tellement de joie ! Je te souhaite d'être heureuse.

Et c'est sur cette note que se finit le repas, Andromeda abreuvant sa fille de conseils en tout genres et Ted faisant retomber la pression quand elle montait un peu trop. Ce n'est qu'au moment où, après avoir débarrassé, Dora s'apprêtait à partir qu'Andromeda demanda, ne pouvant plus se retenir :

-Et le père de ce bébé, qui est-ce ? Je le connais ?

-Oui, dit Dora, hésitante, en se mordant les lèvres.

-Alors ? Tu me dis son nom ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre…

-Enfin ma chérie, s'énerva sa mère, quand même ! J'ai le droit de savoir qui est le père de mon futur et premier petit-enfant ! C'est un homme bien ?

-Très bien, grogna Dora. C'est un ami de Sirius, Remus Lupin.

Sa mère en resta abasourdie et son père lui-même fit une drôle de tête.

-Mais enfin, finit par s'exclamer Andromeda, il est beaucoup plus vieux que toi ! Il était à Poudlard en même temps que moi !

-Je sais, soupira la jeune femme. Je te l'ai dit. Il m'a même vu avec des couches quand il venait avec Sirius. Mais tant pis, je l'aime, c'est comme ça. Je sais que c'est le bon, alors j'arriverais bien à le convaincre.

-Tu as raison, finit par dire Andromeda après un long silence. Il ne faut pas s'arrêter aux préjugés quand on aime, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard amoureux vers son mari. C'est quelqu'un de bien, je l'aimais beaucoup. Bats-toi pour lui, ma fille, il mérite beaucoup de bonheur et toi aussi.


	7. VII Poudlard

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, comme tout le monde peut s'en douter, ces magnifiques personnages n'appartiennent qu'à l'exceptionnelle et unique J.K. Rowling à qui je ne sers malheureusement pas de prête-nom... Je ne fais qu'exploiter les zones d'ombres de son récit...

Bien sûr, cette fic serait loin d'être ce qu'elle est sans la correction et les merveilleux conseils de Fenice qui me fait l'honneur de lire et corriger. Si vous avez fait l'erreur de ne pas lire ses fics, je vous le conseille vivement!

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je sais que je n'ai pas répondu mais cela m'a beaucoup touchée et encouragée à continuer, si vous pouviez en mettre pour celui-ci aussi... :-) J'encourage aussi vivement ceux qui lisent mais n'osent pas ou n'ont pas particulièrement envie d'écrire… s'il vous plait ! lol, nan nan, je suis pas désespérée !

Voilà, on approche de la fin… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…

**VII Poudlard**

_Il suffirait de presque rien_

_Peut-être dix années de moins_

_Pour que je te dises « je t'aime »_

_Serge Reggiani_

----------------------------

Le soir de l'assassinat de Dumbledore, dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard où reposait Bill Weasley, Dora devait serrer violemment les dents pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. La bataille avait été rude, difficile. Elle avait plusieurs fois manqué se faire toucher par un sort ou un autre et avait eu très peur en voyant Bill s'effondrer.

Mais plus que tout, la mort de Dumbledore l'affectait. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, d'ailleurs. Sans Dumbledore, continuer la lutte contre Voldemort serait difficile. Surtout avec la trahison de Rogue que Harry venait de leur apprendre. Et puis, malgré tout, malgré son côté manipulateur, sa manie de ne rien dire, de tout garder pour lui, elle s'était attachée au vieil homme. Lorsqu'elle était élève, elle l'avait rarement rencontré et souvent lors d'occasion plutôt désagréables. Mais depuis son entrée dans l'Ordre, les choses avaient changé.

Elle sursauta lorsque Molly et Arthur entrèrent dans la pièce, et son cœur se serra un peu plus en voyant les larmes de Molly tomber sur le draps qui recouvrait son fils. Au moins, Bill était vivant, se dit-elle avec un soupir. Et Remus aussi, pensa-t-elle en coulant un regard au loup-garou qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Elle avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras mais son ego se rebellait. Elle ne voulait pas risquer d'être humiliée devant tout le monde. En privé, éventuellement, peut-être. Mais là maintenant tout de suite, non. De toute façon, elle ne se sentait pas capable d'avoir une nouvelle discussion avec lui ce soir.

Plongée dans ses idées noires, elle sursauta lorsque Fleur lança d'un ton furieux à Molly, qui avait eu la malencontreuse idée de sous-entendre le contraire, qu'elle était assez belle pour deux et qu'elle avait bien l'intention d'épouser Bill malgré ses cicatrices. Elle eut une vague de culpabilité en se disant qu'elle avait sûrement mal jugé la Française et se promit, dorénavant, de faire un effort avec elle. D'ailleurs, Molly avait l'air décidée à faire pareil, se dit-elle en souriant tandis que les deux femmes tombaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pleurant sur les malheurs d'un homme qu'elles aimaient si fort toutes les deux.

Alors, une sorte de rage s'empara de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi est-ce que Fleur aurait droit au bonheur et pas elle ? Tant pis pour les spectateurs, se dit-elle en plissant les lèvres, déterminée. Cette fois, elle ne flancherait pas.

-Tu as vue !dit-elle d'une voix crispée en se tournant vers Remus, l'œil noir. Elle veut toujours l'épouser, même s'il a été mordu ! Elle s'en fiche !

-C'est différent, répondit Remus en remuant à peine les lèvres. Elle savait qu'il était tendu mais s'en fichait. Ses nerfs n'étaient pas loin de lâcher, elle avait eu bien trop d'émotions dans la même soirée.

-Bill ne sera pas un loup-garou à part entière, continua-t-il. Les deux cas sont très…

-Mais ça m'est égal, ça m'est complètement égal ! s'écria la jeune femme, furieuse.

Elle attrapa Remus par le devant de sa robe et le secoua en criant. Elle en avait assez, assez, assez ! Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ?

-Je te l'ai répété un million de fois…

-Et moi, coupa Remus en fuyant son regard, je t'ai répété un million de fois que je suis trop vieux pour toi, trop pauvre… trop dangereux.

-Je t'ai dit depuis début que ton attitude était ridicule, Remus, lança Molly par dessus l'épaule de Fleur et Dora se promit intérieurement de la remercier plus tard. Elle savait qu'ils étaient plusieurs à la soutenir contre Remus et à essayer de le convaincre. Elle en avait une nouvelle preuve.

-Je ne suis pas ridicule, disait Remus, ce qui la sortit de ses pensées. Tonks mérite quelqu'un qui soit jeune et sain.

-Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut, objecta Molly avec un semblant de sourire et Dora la remercia un peu plus.

-D'ailleurs, Remus, les hommes jeunes et sains ne le restent pas forcément, ajouta-t-elle en montrant son fils.

-Ce n'est pas… le moment d'en parler, déclara Remus en évitant les regards et Dora sut qu'il était touché par l'argument. Dumbledore est mort…

-Dumbledore aurait été plus qu'heureux que quiconque de penser qu'il y a un peu plus d'amour dans le monde, dit sèchement Minerva, et Dora dût s'empêcher de sourire. Si Minerva McGonagall se mettait de la partie, Remus était fichu !

Dora appréciait le soutien de son ancien professeur de Métamorphose à sa juste valeur. Pendant ses années d'études, bien que la vieille dame se soit toujours montrée juste et encourageante lorsqu'il le fallait, poussant même Dora à tenter une carrière d'Auror, elle avait toujours eu l'air pincé en croisant la jeune métamorphomage et l'avait régulièrement réprimandé sur ses couleurs de cheveux, ses choix vestimentaires et… ses petits amis. L'entrée de la jeune femme dans n'y avait rien changé même si c'était devenu plus discret. Aussi le fait qu'elle approuve la relation avec Remus mettait-il de baume au cœur de la jeune Auror.

Elle regarda Remus et dût une fois de plus s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait l'air de ne vraiment plus savoir quoi dire… Elle se dit qu'il allait peut-être enfin accepter ses arguments lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant paraître Hagrid qui annonça qu'il avait transporté le corps de Dumbledore. Minerva quitta l'infirmerie, entraînant Harry avec elle et dès que la porte se fut refermée sur eux, Remus releva la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Là il se retourna, salua tout le monde et s'en fut. Dora le regarda faire, la bouche ouverte. _Je rêve_, se dit-elle, _il s'enfuit !_ A peine était-elle arrivée au bout de sa pensée que Molly l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa vers la porte :

-Dépêche-toi, dit-elle à la jeune femme. Si tu ne le rattrapes pas alors qu'il est si déstabilisé et que tu ne réussis pas à le convaincre, il te faudra beaucoup trop de temps. Alors cours !

Dora ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se précipita hors de la pièce juste à temps pour apercevoir Remus tourner au coin du couloir et elle se lança à sa poursuite.

-Remus ! cria-t-elle. Attends-moi !

Mais lorsqu'à son tour elle tourna le coin, l'ancien Maraudeur avait disparu. La jeune Auror poussa un soupir, si Remus était passé par un passage secret, elle risquait de ne pas le rattraper… Elle se précipita vers les escaliers en priant pour qu'ils ne changent pas de direction et attendit impatiemment d'arriver en bas.

Au pied du grand escalier, elle courut à toute allure vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit précipitamment et se retrouva sur le perron, scrutant le parc malgré la nuit pour voir si Remus était là. Rien… Trop tard… Si ! Au loin, presque à ce qu'elle savait être la limite de la barrière de protection du château, une silhouette qui marchait rapidement.

-Remus ! cria-t-elle à nouveau avant de reprendre sa course vers lui.

Elle le vit s'arrêter, hésiter, mais il reprit sa marche. Après quelques pas, il s'immobilisa et transplana, peu avant que la jeune femme, à bout de souffle, ne le rejoigne. Il ne s'était pas retourné, n'avait pas eu un regard pour elle.

Dora s'arrêta, furieuse. Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il ? Il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait abandonner comme ça, simplement parce qu'il se montrait aussi grossier ? Quelle piètre opinion il avait d'elle ! Elle était Auror, par Merlin ! Cela signifiait en particulier qu'elle était persévérante… Et elle allait le lui prouver ! Molly avait raison, c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais… Elle visualisa la petite maison de Remus et transplana devant.

Entretenant sa colère, elle cogna violemment contre la porte et faillit tomber lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Remus qui n'avait pas l'air ravi non plus. La discussion promettait d'être chaude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? grogna-t-il.

-Te parler. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on ai terminé celle commencée dans l'infirmerie…

Avec un énorme soupir qu'il n'essaya même pas de cacher, Remus s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Première victoire, se dit Dora intérieurement. Au moins, elle était entrée. Une fois dans le salon, elle se retourna vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? attaqua Remus. Je croyais pourtant avoir été très clair.

-Je refuse de prendre « non » comme une réponse, Remus, il faudra t'y faire. J'aime encore mieux venir m'humilier régulièrement ici que d'imaginer le reste de ma vie sans toi.

-Dora, soupira-t-il. Je ne veux pas que… Ecoute, je ne fais pas ça pour t'humilier, je…

Il ferma les yeux, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir lui expliquer la situation sans révéler ce qu'il ne voulait absolument qu'elle sache.

-Dora, on ne peut pas… C'est tout simplement impossible, tu comprends ?

-Non, répondit froidement la jeune femme. Justement, je ne comprends pas. Alors explique-moi. Pourquoi est-ce que nous n'aurions pas le droit d'être ensemble ?

-C'est trop dangereux, Dora. Pour toi. Surtout pour toi. Tu es jeune, tu… Je suis vieux, je suis pauvre, je suis un loup-garou. Tu mérites mieux que tout ce que je pourrais t'offrir. Réfléchis, Dora ! Tu es jeune, tu es superbe, tu as une belle carrière devant toi… Tu es intelligente, je suis sûre que tu arriveras très loin dans la hiérarchie des Aurors avec un talent comme le tien. Tu veux vraiment t'encombrer d'un vieux loup-garou ?

-Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je t'aime, Remus. Tu n'as pas écouté ce que t'as dit Molly ? Je t'aime. C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre. Je me fiche de ton âge, de ta pauvreté et de ta condition. Tu l'as dis toi-même, j'ai une belle carrière devant moi. Et je gagne de l'argent. Beaucoup trop pour moi toute seule mais assez pour une petite famille. Et même si ce n'est pas courant chez les sorciers, tu pourrais rester à la maison t'occuper des enfants… Certains Moldus le font, tu sais ? C'est très moderne.

Remus ferma les yeux, essayant de repousser les images si tentantes que la jeune femme évoquait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si logique, si confiante, si décidée ? Une telle foi dans l'avenir… Il ne méritait pas une femme comme elle, c'était sûr. Mais ce qu'elle proposait lui faisait tellement envie ! Remus n'avait qu'une envie, plonger dans le rêve qu'elle lui proposait, mais il craignait trop que le réveil ne soit brutal. Il ne devait pas.

-Non, Dora, finit-il par articuler au prix d'un énorme effort. Ce n'est pas possible, je… Je finirais par te faire du mal… Ou tu te lasserais… Je me transforme en une créature hurlant à la lune une fois par mois, Dora.

-Je sais, mais qu'importe ? Il suffit de prendre quelques précautions, dit la jeune femme. Elle devait se maîtriser pour que sa voix ne tremble pas. Elle s'était vue si proche du but…

-Non, Dora, non. Il ne faut pas. Il faut que tu m'oublies, que…

-Mais je ne peux pas, cria-t-elle. La fatigue et la douleur lui retombaient dessus.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un voix brisée. J'ai essayé, Remus. Vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas. Je t'ai dans la peau, au plus profond de moi. As-tu demandé à Fleur d'oublier Bill quand il a été attaqué par Greyback ? Elle veux toujours l'épouser ! Elle l'aime en dépit de ses blessures ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas droit au bonheur, moi aussi ?

-Dora, murmura Remus, torturé de la voir ainsi.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas. En pleurs, elle arpentait la pièce, continuant à parler et à crier tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Pourquoi, hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de moins qu'elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que Fleur a le droit d'épouser l'homme qu'elle aime et pas moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Hein ? Tout ça à cause de ce don maudit…

-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Remus, interloqué. Elle, maudite ? D'où pouvait donc bien lui venir cette idée ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux encore pleins des larmes qui couvraient ses joues, mais le regard déterminé et enfiévré.

-Tu crois être le seul à avoir souffert de ta différence, Remus ? Tu crois que ça a été plus facile pour moi ? Toi, au moins, à part tes amis, personne ne savait que tu étais un loup-garou. Ca n'a pas joué sur ta scolarité ! Comment crois-tu qu'on soit vu lorsqu'on peut prendre l'apparence qu'on veut, hein ? Oui, j'en ai profité, ça, crois-moi, mais j'en ai aussi souffert. J'ai eu très peu de véritables amis. A part Dawn, les autres avaient plutôt tendance à se méfier de moi… Moi aussi, j'ai passé de nombreuses nuits à pleurer dans mon oreiller en espérant être normale, banale, comme tout le monde.

Remus ne sut que dire. Il se rappelait avoir souhaité il y a longtemps qu'elle ne souffre pas de sa situation de métamorphomage, mais apparemment, son vœu n'avait pas été exaucé. Il regarda longuement la jeune femme, tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Mais elle continuait de plus belle, incapable de se maîtriser, la voix tremblotante tandis qu'elle revivait des souvenirs douloureux :

-Si tu savais ce que j'ai vécu… Tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer, Remus ! Tu ne pourras jamais. Toi, tu te contentais de tes amis, tu a toujours fuis les femmes, pas vrai ? Sirius me l'a dit. Eh bien, pas moi. J'ai toujours voulu être aimée. Je n'avais que des amis, mais une seule qui était sincère. Je me suis tout de suite vraiment entendue avec Dawn, d'autant qu'elle n'a aimé que Carley et qu'au contraire, il ne m'a jamais intéressé. Evidemment, avant qu'ils se rencontrent, tombent amoureux et sortent ensembles, il s'est passé un peu de temps, mais on a quand même jamais été en compétition en ce qui concerne les mecs. Nous n'avions vraiment pas les même goûts. Mais les autres… J'étais connue, puisque j'étais métamorphomage, mais ça m'a aussi attiré des ennuis et de sacrés problèmes, Remus. Surtout, surtout avec les mecs. Je ne sais pas quand ni avec qui tu as fais l'amour pour la première fois…

Remus rougit et détourna les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui parle de ça. Pour tout dire, il était loin d'avoir envie d'aborder le sujet, surtout avec elle. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas pour le mettre mal à l'aise qu'elle l'avait dit, puisqu'elle continuait sans s'être rendue compte du trouble du loup-garou :

-Moi, j'avais quatorze ans.

Remus leva brusquement la tête pour la regarder, estomaqué. La jeune femme continuait, toujours exaltée :

-C'était un ami de Bill Weasley, un Gryffondor de septième année quand j'étais en quatrième année à Serdaigle. Il s'appelait Stefan et n'avait aucune raison de me remarquer. D'autant plus qu'il était fou amoureux d'une fille de sa classe qui se fichait de lui comme de sa première robe. Et c'est là que j'ai saisi ma chance. Je suis allée le voir et je lui ai dit que s'il acceptait de sortir avec moi, je ferais tout ce qu'il voudrait et qu'en plus, je pourrais prendre l'apparence de l'autre. Il a accepté, et j'étais aux anges, mais évidemment… Il a tout de suite mis ses conditions, je ne devais pas l'approcher en dehors des moments où on était en rendez-vous et surtout, surtout, toujours avoir l'apparence de cette fille. Je l'ai fait. Et un jour… -La voix de la jeune femme s'étrangla- il a voulu qu'on fasse l'amour. Je n'étais pas vraiment prête pour ça mais sur le coup, j'étais folle de joie, idiote que j'étais, j'ai cru qu'il avait enfin des sentiments pour moi et j'ai commencé à reprendre mon apparence habituelle. Il a hurlé, disant qu'il ne voulait qu'elle et que j'avais promis, que j'avais juré… Je suis restée comme l'autre… On a fait l'amour… Je suis rentrée effondrée dans mon dortoir et j'ai pleuré toute la nuit. Dawn a essayé de me consoler, mais c'était impossible. Le lendemain, elle est allée voir Stefan pour lui interdire de me revoir, même si j'essayais, que sinon elle irait tout dire à Flitwick et MacGonagall. Il a eu peur, il a accepté et moi j'ai souffert, je ne comprenais pas… Dawn tentait de me réconforter, de me dire qu'il n'en valait pas la peine… Et puis, ça a été les vacances, il a quitté Poudlard et j'ai fini par m'en remettre.

Remus ne savait pas quoi dire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle ai pu vivre de telles situations. Elle paraissait toujours si gaie, si cela était-il possible ? Elle n'avait pas méritait ça… Et Dora continuait, la voix toujours plus vibrante et brisée à la fois. Les nerfs de la jeune femme craquaient, trop d'émotions en peu de temps…

-L'année suivante, ma foi, c'était un camarade de dortoir de Charlie ! Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne jamais tomber amoureuse d'un Weasley, mais c'était comme ça. Un jour, à la bibliothèque, Charlie m'a pris à part pour me dire que je devrais faire attention au lieu de me jeter comme ça la tête des hommes, que j'en souffrirais plus que je n'aurais de joies. Il a été vraiment sympa avec moi, il a ajouté avec un sourire qu'avec lui, c'était même pas la peine que j'essaye parce qu'il n'aimait que les dragons et ça m'a fait rire, il était gentil et ça me semblait si étrange… Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je suis sortie avec son l'autre, pas très longtemps. Je me suis lassée et je suis partie après un Serdaigle de dernière année. Je commençais à avoir une réputation d'allumeuse, les autres filles m'en voulaient d'avoir tout les mecs que je souhaitais. Et moi, j'étais malheureuse, mais Dawn était la seule à le savoir. Je refusais de montrer aux autres que tout n'était pas si rose… Ce mec me traitait comme de la boue sur ses chaussures, il me demandait toutes les femmes qui lui passaient par la tête et ne m'accordait son attention que lorsqu'il en avait envie. Ca ne s'est terminé qu'avec la fin de l'année, un fois de plus.

Dora s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle mais ne parût ni calmée ni prête à s'arrêter, ce qui inquiéta Remus. Par Merlin, elle n'avait déjà pas mérité ça, avait-elle vécu pire ?

-En septième année, ma réputation était telle que bon nombre des mecs me couraient après pour prendre leur pied. Ils pensaient que je couchais à droite à gauche et en plus, que j'acceptais de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il y en a eu un, un Poufsoufle, qui m'a demandé de prendre l'apparence d'un de ses camarades de dortoir. Je me suis tirée. Mais j'ai pleuré, encore et encore, il me plaisait sacrément. Dawn commençait à se dire que j'étais complètement maso de sortir avec des dingues pareils, mais c'était moi, la dingue. J'ai pris toutes les apparences, j'ai jamais rien refusé… Celui qui a suivi le Poufsoufle m'insultait pendant qu'on faisait l'amour, c'était des « grosse cochonne » par ci, des « salope » par là, sans parler des « tu aimes, hein, sale putain ». J'ai fini par craquer, à la fin de l'année j'ai tout arrêté et j'ai bossé comme une folle pour les ASPIC pour pouvoir entrer chez les Aurors. Grâce à Merlin, j'ai réussi. Je me suis alors promis de ne plus continuer comme ça, de mieux gérer ma vie personnelle. Si j'avais su ce qui allait me tomber dessus chez les Aurors…

Elle poussa un profond soupir et Remus eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras, qu'elle cesse de souffrir, qu'elle arrête de revivre ça. Lui-même ne le supportait plus. Comment avait-elle fait pour se remettre de telles horreurs ?

-Pendant la formation, j'ai plus ou moins gardé une apparence, j'en avais assez de servir de miroir aux gens. Dawn et Carley étaient avec moi, ils m'ont sacrément aidé à me remettre de mes dernières aventures. Je commençais à penser que c'était derrière moi et que j'allais peut-être trouver un homme qui m'aimerait pour moi-même… Tu parles ! Au bout de six mois, j'ai commencé à fréquenter un futur Auror, il avait un an de plus que moi et je n'avais jamais fait attention à lui à Poudlard mais il était tellement gentil, il me gavait de compliments, il me disait même qu'il appréciait les cheveux roses…

Elle sourit à ce souvenir et Remus sentit son cœur se serrer. Il en voulait à ce type d'avoir été tellement aimé par Dora mais surtout, surtout, se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'aujourd'hui, ils ne soient plus ensemble.

-J'avais déjà l'apparence que j'ai d'habitude, que veux-tu, j'ai toujours été un peu provocatrice, et je l'aimais bien… Enfin bref, on est resté ensemble longtemps, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était le bon. Et puis un jour, je suis passé devant son bureau et je l'ai entendu débiter des compliments. Comme c'était ceux qu'il me servait en général, je me suis dit qu'il devait réviser et j'ai trouvé ça tellement adorable que je suis entrée. Il y avait une fille sur ses genoux… Il m'a regardé et je suis partie sans rien dire. J'ai eu énormément de mal à m'en remettre ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Remus secoua la tête, incapable de parler, mais de toute façon, Dora ne le regardait pas, bien trop plongée dans ses souvenirs pour l'écouter.

-Ce mec aimait les femmes, toutes les femmes et c'est pour ça qu'il m'aimait avec mes cheveux roses et mes tenues folles. Mais je n'étais pas la seule, il draguait toutes celles qui passaient. Et j'ai eu mal parce que je pensais qu'étant métamorphomage, j'aurais des problèmes avec les hommes pour cette raison surtout. Et que si un jour j'en trouvais un qui m'aimait quand même, ce serait le bon. Jamais je n'aurais cru finir une histoire d'amour avec une banale histoire de tromperie, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire désabusé. Ca me paraissait tellement ordinaire, je me pensais au-dessus de ça ! Comme quoi, même une Auror métamorphomage peut avoir des histoires d'amour absolument normale.

Remus eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler tellement elle avait l'air touchée, aujourd'hui encore, par ce souvenir. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle méritait le mieux, le plus beau et au lieu de ça, elle avait récolté de si tristes histoires.

-Après… en troisième année de formation, on avait des stages avec des Aurors plus qualifiés sur de petites missions. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Kingsley, on s'est entendu tout de suite et il a vite été un des seuls à m'accepter comme stagiaire. J'étais tellement maladroite que les autres piquaient des crises ! Enfin bref, une fois, j'ai été associée à Sfiard, un Auror quelconque, je devais récupérer des informations sur des mecs louches qu'on tentait d'arrêter. Donc on traînait dans les bars les plus infâmes d'Angleterre dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose sans que ça marche vraiment, les gens se méfiaient dès qu'on posait des questions. Et puis un jour, Sfiard m'a demandé si je pouvais faire une « bien trop jolie fille », je le cite, comme ça, je pourrais alpaguer les mecs et les faire parler plus facilement. J'ai accepté, très enthousiaste, et on a eu des résultats exceptionnels très vite. On a arrêté le gang peu après, un vrai succès. J'ai été félicitée et je suis retournée en formation, mais après, j'ai récupéré d'autres missions de ce genre. Quand j'ai réussi mon examen, ils m'ont mise avec Kingsley et ça a continué. Franchement, je n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient particulier.

Remus serra les dents à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre, honteux de sentir au fond de lui une jalousie intense envers tout ces hommes qu'elle avait attiré. Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle, se répétait-il sans cesse – sans que cela ait le moindre effet -. Mais la jeune femme continuait et il lui porta toute son attention, effrayé par le tremblement de sa voix qui se faisait encore plus important :

-Une fois, j'étais avec Kingsley dans un motel, je devais allumer un mec, l'entraîner dans une chambre et là, Kingsley devait lui sauter dessus pour l'emprisonner. On ne pouvait pas le faire tout bêtement dans le restaurant parce qu'il était entouré de tout un tas de gardes du corps, bref, il fallait absolument qu'on le coince seul. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de cette soirée, ajouta-t-elle en frissonnant après un court silence. J'ai joué mon rôle à la perfection. J'étais un sosie de Fleur Delacour, j'ai joué l'idiote éblouie, j'ai séduit le mec. Je passe dans le couloir, il me suit, j'entre dans la chambre, parfait, tout se passe bien. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, Kingsley aurait dû intervenir et qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Je ne l'ai su qu'après, mais quand il a voulu nous suivre, les gros bras l'en ont empêché. J'étais donc dans cette chambre, seule avec ce mec que j'avais volontairement allumé et qui était bien assez saoul pour me violer sans se poser de questions. Ce qu'il a d'ailleurs failli faire. Il m'a embrassé et voyant que King n'arrivait pas, j'ai commencé à me débattre. Mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi et je me suis vite retrouvée sur le lit avec mes fringues déchirées et sans ma baguette, articula-t-elle la voix hachée par le souvenir. Il s'est couché sur moi. Heureusement, il y avait une lourde lampe de chevet sur la table de nuit que j'ai réussi à attraper et à abattre sur son crâne juste à temps. Après, j'ai métamorphosé et je suis rentrée au Ministère avec le mec que j'avais attaché, je l'ai livré aux autres Aurors… Et je me suis écroulée. Physiquement et moralement. Ils m'ont donné un mois de congés, je suis partie en France sur le conseil de Kingsley qui a fait un scandale pour que je ne risque plus jamais ce genre de choses.

Elle s'arrêta et inspira lentement pour se calmer, tremblante de tous ses membres. Remus était complètement déboussolé. Par Merlin, elle n'avait pas mérité ça ! Comment avait-elle pu s'en remettre ? Décidément, la jeune femme portait plus de blessures qu'il ne l'aurait cru ou qu'elle le montrait, ce qui n'empêchait pas le loup-garou de souhaiter que cela ne lui soit jamais arrivé.

-En rentrant de France, continua-t-elle une fois plus calme, j'étais encore sacrément choquée, mais ça allait. Mais je n'ai pas pu approcher un homme avant quelques temps. J'avais trop peur. Heureusement que Kingsley, Dawn et Carley étaient là, sinon… Ils m'ont obligée à sortir, à rencontrer des gens, à me détendre, à avoir de nouveau confiance. Ils m'ont réappris à sourire et à profiter de la vie. C'est comme ça qu'un soir, on s'est retrouvé dans une boîte moldue. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas les cheveux roses, je n'avais pas osé, tu comprends… J'ai rencontré un type, là-bas. Il m'a regardé avec des yeux ébahis toute la soirée, m'a posé plein de questions, m'a gavé de compliments et pour finir, il m'a demandé mon numéro. Par chance, une moitié de ma famille étant Moldue, mon père avait tenu à ce que j'ai un téléphone. Je lui ai donné, et il m'a invité au cinéma peu après. C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à sortir avec lui. Ca me faisait du bien, je me sentais normale, pas de métamorphomage chez les Moldus… Il m'aimait pour moi-même. Je me suis inventée une apparence, un nom, une famille, un passé, des amis, une histoire, bref, toute une vie ! Mais j'ai fini par craquer. Je lui mentais tout le temps et je m'en trouvais horrible. J'aurais pu décider de lui dire la vérité, j'ai d'ailleurs failli le faire. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, j'ai eu trop peur des conséquences, de sa réaction. Je l'ai quitté du jour au lendemain sans véritable explication, le pauvre… Je m'en veux encore. Mais il le fallait. Et c'est peu après que Kingsley m'a parlé de l'Ordre. Et que je t'ai rencontré.

Le cœur de Remus se serra. Certainement la pire histoire que Dora avait vécu, cette rencontre avec un loup-garou.

-Au début, continua la jeune femme, j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à toi. J'avais envie de retrouver Sirius, celui dont je gardais des images floues mais pleines de joies des rares moments que j'avais passé avec lui avant d'avoir six ans. En plus, je ne voulais plus d'histoire d'amour, j'avais trop peur de souffrir ou de faire souffrir, je me croyais incapable d'aimer vraiment quelqu'un. Mais tu étais là, tu me parlais, tu étais… tellement toi ! Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse de toi, Remus. Mais personne ne choisit quand l'amour lui tombe dessus. C'est arrivé à mon insu. Je m'en suis rendu compte un soir, on était dans la cuisine du 12 avec Sirius en train de boire du Whisky Pur Feu, et tu m'as regardé dans les yeux. Pendant un temps qui m'a paru infini. Je me suis alors dis que j'aimerais bien passer le restant de ma vie avec un tel regard posé sur moi. Je crois que si Sirius ne m'avait pas violemment réveillée en tombant de sa chaise, je t'aurais embrassé à ce moment-là. Après, je m'en suis voulu, je me suis dis que c'était une bêtise, j'ai essayé de t'oublier. Tu vois, je n'avais même pas besoin que tu me dises de le faire. Mais c'était impossible. Je t'aime, Remus, envers et contre tout.

Sur ces mots, elle s'arrêta enfin, et Remus détourna les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard noyé de larmes. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y résisterait pas.

Dora se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues pour tenter de faire cesser ses larmes. Lui dire tout cela avait été dur, beaucoup trop, mais elle se sentait soulagée de l'avoir fait. Cela allait-il l'aider à comprendre qu'elle avait réellement besoin de lui, qu'elle se fichait de tout le reste ? Il le fallait, se dit-elle tandis que son cœur se serrait un peu plus. Remus refusait de la regarder et cela l'inquiétait. Pourtant, elle s'était bien rendue compte que son discours ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Elle soupira. Une fois de plus, il fallait qu'elle fasse l'effort, qu'elle aille jusqu'à lui.

Elle avança et se planta en face de Remus pour le forcer à la regarder. A contrecœur, il tourna ses yeux vers elle et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était là, l'air si fragile, les yeux noyés, si proche, son visage plein d'espoir tendu vers lui. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir la serrer contre lui ! Mais avant qu'il puisse faire le moindre mouvement pour s'éloigner d'elle, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du loup-garou et, avec un long soupir de bien-être, appuya sa tête contre le torse de Remus. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la berça tendrement, lui murmurant quelques paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille et déposant de légers baisers sur ses cheveux.

Après un long moment, Dora releva la tête et l'instant de paix fut terminé. La voix rauque, elle dit :

-Je ne te demande rien, Remus. Ni mariage, ni promesse d'amour éternel. Je veux juste qu'on essaye. Laisse-moi une chance de te convaincre. Tu ne saura jamais si c'est mieux ou pire si tu ne tentes rien. Permets-moi de t'aimer, Remus. C'est tout ce que je veux.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme et parcourut la pièce du regard sans la voir. Il pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait enduré et se dit que oui, il l'aimait sûrement plus que les précédents, assez pour ne pas avoir envie de la faire ou de la voir souffrir. Il contempla sa vie à lui, solitaire, faite de sept années d'un bonheur trop vite brisé, de travaux solitaires, de rencontres d'un soir au hasard d'une rue. Il avait toujours rêvé à une vie de famille, banale et simple, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas droit. Et voilà que Dora lui offrait son rêve sur un plateau. Avait-il vraiment le droit de refuser ? Quand le bonheur frappait à la porte, avait-on le droit de la lui refermer sur le nez en prétextant qu'il arrivait trop tard ? Il vit le visage de Lily qui souriait, disant à James qu'on ne disait jamais non à une femme. Et Dumbledore, qui croyait depuis toujours que l'amour était la plus grande force, celle qui pourrait vaincre Voldemort. Alors, baissant la tête vers celle de la jeune femme, il planta ses yeux dans les siens et murmura :

-D'accord.

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de la jeune femme fut si éblouissant que Remus se promit d'en garder le souvenir à jamais. Puis, se baissant, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

-

Au matin, lorsque Dora ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit les yeux de Remus penché sur elle. Avec un sourire et un soupir de plaisir, elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle se sentait bien. A sa place. Elle l'embrassa légèrement et demanda :

-Tu m'aimes vraiment pour ce que je suis ? Malgré mon air tellement Black ?

Il se souleva légèrement, la scruta quelques secondes et sourit :

-J'aime bien tes cheveux roses. Tant que tu te ressembles, tout va bien. Mais je t'interdis de prendre l'apparence d'Ombrage ou de quelqu'un de ce genre…

Elle rit et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Par Merlin, ce que c'était bon ! Elle sentit qu'elle pourrait rester là jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'est alors qu'une pensée s'imposa à elle et lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Le bébé ! Sous l'effet conjugué de la bataille, de la fatigue et de l'énervement, elle l'avait complètement oublié et s'en senti terriblement coupable. Quelle mère allait-elle faire, par Morgane, si elle oubliait jusqu'à l'existence de son enfant ! Elle se tourna vers Remus, mordillant ses lèvres. C'était le moment où jamais… Pas vrai ?

-Remus, commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant. Je suis désolée, mais… Enfin, j'ai encore quelque chose à t'avouer. Mais je t'en supplie, ne le prends pas mal. C'est arrivé par accident, je te jure que je n'avais rien prévu du tout et de toute façon, je ne veux rien t'imposer !

Il s'assit dans le lit, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cette entrée en matière et il sentit qu'il allait encore moins apprécier la suite.

-Je t'écoute, déclara-t-il d'un ton qu'il espéra neutre.

-Je suis enceinte, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Cette petite phrase pris Remus complètement par surprise. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de grave, de dramatique, de gênant, bref, à tout, mais vraiment pas à ça. Parmi les milliards de questions qui assaillirent son esprit en même temps, celle qui franchit ses lèvres en premier fut :

-De qui ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-De toi, évidemment ! Ca fait deux ans que je te cours après, tu crois vraiment que j'ai couché avec d'autres hommes en attendant ? répondit-elle d'un ton mordant et blessé.

-Non, bien sûr, répondit-il hâtivement pour s'excuser. Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Seulement… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ? Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui, j'en suis certaine, je suis allée voir une gynécomage. Quand, eh bien, la dernière et unique fois, Remus. Et je suppose que tu sais comment on fait les enfants… Je l'ai découvert il y a trois semaines à peu près.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? demanda-t-il avec de la douleur dans la voix.

-J'ai voulu le faire, tu te rappelles ? Je suis venue te voir. Mais il y a eu cette histoire d'Avery sur laquelle on est partis, et après, je n'ai pas eu le courage.

Plein de remords, il la prit dans ses bras :

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir fait cette scène.

-Ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'écarta de lui, le laissant réfléchir. Il avait l'air soucieux et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Elle lui avait assuré la veille au soir qu'elle ne lui demandait rien et voilà qu'elle lui apprenait qu'elle était enceinte de lui ! Il finit par se tourner vers elle et déclara, l'air décidé :

-Epouse-moi.

Dora le regarda, estomaquée. Un tourbillon de joie lui traversa les entrailles mais elle se força à rester lucide et à ne pas sauter sur Remus en hurlant « oui » et en l'embrassant partout. Sa raison lui soufflait que connaissant l'homme qui s'adressait à elle, il ne lui avait pas fait cette demande sans raison précise et elle voulait la connaître avant de répondre.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Mais, dit-il en paraissant étonné par la question, c'est évident ! Tu es enceinte à cause de moi, je dois en assumer les conséquences. Je ne veux pas qu'on dise que j'ai mis une femme enceinte et que je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé. Je me dois de restaurer ton honneur et cet enfant doit porter mon nom !

Dora soupira et secoua la tête. _Gagné !_ se dit-elle sombrement. Encore un foutu Gryffondor qui n'écoutait rien à ce que les autres disaient. L'honneur !

-Je suis désolée, Remus, dit-elle platement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire non à une demande en mariage de ta part, mais j'y suis obligée. Je t'ai dit hier que je ne voulais rien t'imposer et cet enfant en fait partie. Je t'aime profondément, mais je ne veux pas t'épouser parce que je suis enceinte. Je me fiche de ce que les gens disent et je suis capable de l'élever seule. Bien sûr, je ne le souhaite pas, rajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. J'aimerais énormément que tu sois à mes côtés pour les années à venir, mais je ne veux pas t'y forcer. Et je préférerais que tu me demandes en mariage parce que tu as envie de finir tes jours avec moi. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses, finit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Une fois de plus, Remus se tut. Décidément, cette femme le surprendrait toujours ! Il tourna ses paroles plusieurs fois dans sa tête et dût bien admettre qu'elle avait raison. Elle était effectivement capable d'élever seule ce bébé et n'avait guère besoin de lui. Son cœur se souleva à cette idée : cet enfant, il savait qu'il l'aimait déjà, il se sentait fondre de bonheur et de fierté en imaginant ce petit être dans ses bras et il n'y aurait pas droit ? Si, se souvint-il, elle avait dit qu'elle préférerait l'avoir avec lui. Il comprenait pourquoi elle avait rejeté sa demande en mariage et s'en voulu de l'avoir faite. La connaissant, il était évident qu'elle allait refuser et il aurait dû le savoir. Surtout qu'il l'avait probablement blessée. Dans le même temps, il apprécia l'abnégation de la jeune femme qui lui offrait tellement de liberté, tellement de choix en refusant de lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Même s'il devait avouer que cela l'effrayait un peu… Remus était parfaitement conscient qu'il était fou amoureux de la jeune auror et qu'il rêvait de passer le reste de sa vie avec elle, mais il sentait également qu'ils avaient tout deux besoin de temps pour s'apprivoiser, pour s'habituer à leurs situations respectives. Il se rapprocha d'elle et effleura sa joue de son pouce avant de dire :

-Dora… Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais j'espère que tu m'accepteras dans ta vie et dans celle de ce bébé.

Doucement, respectueusement, il posa ses lèvres sur le ventre de la jeune femme puis continua :

-Je te suis… incroyablement reconnaissant de porter mon enfant. C'est un superbe cadeau que tu me fais là, bien supérieur à tout ce que je mérite, surtout après ce que je t'ai fait. Mais si tu acceptes mes excuses et ma présence à tes côtés, je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour m'occuper de vous deux.

Avec un large sourire, Dora se serra contre lui.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Et elle se laissa aller contre l'épaule de Remus et allait se rendormir lorsqu'il se releva brusquement, demandant d'un ton alarmé :

-Et il est normal ? Je veux dire, tu n'as rien senti pendant la pleine lune ? Pas de complications en vue, pas de problèmes ?

-Remus, dit-elle d'un ton apaisant. J'aurais pensé que tu le savais… La lycanthropie ne se transmet que par morsure, il n'y a pas de familles de loups-garous. Sinon, il y en aurait sûrement plus ! Je n'ai pas dit à la gynécomage que tu étais un loup-garou mais j'ai essayé de me renseigner. Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas beaucoup de livres qui traitent des enfants de loups-garous…

-Oui, je sais. Je n'aurais jamais cru trouver une femme qui accepterait de me donner des enfants, mais j'ai quand même fait des recherches. Mais c'était y a un moment, quand Lily était encore là pour me forcer à y croire… C'est lorsque la mère est une louve que c'est dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Si le loup-garou est le père, la mère ne risque pas grand-chose. Quelques nausées pendant les pleines lunes, surtout à la fin de la grossesse, mais rien de grave. Ton enfant sera peut-être un peu plus excité que les autres à l'approche de la pleine lune, mais il sera tout à fait normal. Enfin, autant que cela puisse être possible avec une mère telle que moi !

Dora rit et Remus lui sourit puis l'embrassa tendrement, la remerciant silencieusement de faire taire ses angoisses.

-Merci, murmura-t-il à son oreille.


	8. VIII Un enfant

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, comme tout le monde peut s'en douter, ces magnifiques personnages n'appartiennent qu'à l'exceptionnelle et unique J.K. Rowling à qui je ne sers malheureusement pas de prête-nom... Je ne fais qu'exploiter les zones d'ombres de son récit...

Bien sûr, cette fic serait loin d'être ce qu'elle est sans la correction et les merveilleux conseils de Fenice qui me fait l'honneur de lire et corriger. Surtout pour ce chapitre, d'ailleurs, qui m'a demadné beaucoup de boulot… Et a elle aussi. Si vous avez fait l'erreur de ne pas lire ses fics, je vous le conseille vivement!

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je sais que je n'ai pas répondu mais cela m'a beaucoup touchée et encouragée à continuer, si vous pouviez en mettre pour celui-ci aussi... :-) J'encourage aussi vivement ceux qui lisent mais n'osent pas ou n'ont pas particulièrement envie d'écrire… s'il vous plait ! lol, nan nan, je suis pas désespérée !

Voilà, on approche de la fin… En fait, ce chapitre pourrait être le dernier, mais comme vous êtes gentils, y en a un autre après ! lol !

**VIII Un enfant**

Lorsque Dora entra dans la salle principale du bar des Trois Balais, elle se dirigea par habitude vers l'une des tables du fond où, de fait, Kingsley et Dawn étaient attablés. Cette dernière accueillit son amie avec un long sifflement qui fit rougir la métamorphomage. Elle s'assit en souriant et, se tournant vers Dawn, elle demanda en croisant les bras, l'air faussement innocente :

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-Ecoute, ma puce, répondit son amie, tu n'as pas dormi ici et malgré tout ce qui s'est passé hier à Poudlard, tu te pointes toute heureuse à neuf heures passées. Ton sourire est tellement éblouissant qu'il pourrait remplacer le soleil, si jamais il venait par hasard à disparaître et tes cheveux sont de nouveau roses... Alors ? Raconte.

Dora rougit et regarda tour à tour Dora et Kingsley avant de le faire un magnifique sourire :

-Remus a dit oui !

-Enfin ! s'exclama Dawn. Eh bien, mais c'est fantastique ! Il est peut-être pas si idiot que ça, finalement, ce garçon !

Kingsley, lui, avait la bouche si largement ouverte que l'on avait l'impression que sa mâchoire était décrochée. Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent en le regardant et Dora passe la main devant les yeux de son ami. Il secoua la tête et déclara :

-Eh ben, jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible. Je te le souhaitais, Tonks, mais de là à y croire… Je me demande ce que tu as pu lui raconter pour qu'il accepte.

Dora lui fit un clin d'œil mais frissonna intérieurement. Jamais elle ne voudrait répéter un jour ce qu'elle avait avoué à Remus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus et Dora, la main dans la main, se baladaient dans le Chemin de Traverse. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement beau en cette après-midi d'août et les gens qui passaient étaient inquiets. La menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres planait toujours sur le monde sorcier britannique. Mais pour le jeune couple, rien n'existait en dehors d'eux-mêmes. Dora, avec ses cheveux roses, son tee-shirt des Bizarr' Sisters et son jean stratégiquement déchiré, attirait les regards tandis qu'elle posait, de temps à autre, un baiser rapide sur les joues, le menton ou le cou de Remus. Lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres, la laissait faire, légèrement gêné par ces démonstrations d'affection en public alors qu'il avait l'habitude de passer inaperçu –et qu'il préférait ça-.

Ils s'installèrent finalement à la terrasse d'un petit troquet et commandèrent à boire. Dora continuait son jeu : elle avait pris la main de Remus et y déposait de légers baisers, tendrement. Remus lui sourit mais retira sa main lorsque le serveur revient avec leurs consommations.

-Ca te gêne ? demanda Dora avec un sourire taquin.

-Quoi donc ? répliqua-t-il en tentant de prendre l'air détaché.

-De te montrer en public avec une espèce de gamine punk qui t'embrasse partout alors que tu es toujours tellement classe, tellement distingué ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit-il promptement. D'abord je ne suis ni classe ni distingué…

-Si, sourit-elle.

-Enfin bref… Simplement… Dora, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé attirer les regards. Je sais, je suis pas très crédible vu que j'ai passé sept ans à Poudlard avec James et Sirius et que tous les regards étaient très souvent fixés sur les Maraudeurs, mais c'est la stricte vérité. J'ai passé ces dernières années à perfectionner l'art de passer inaperçu et là… Si tu voyais comment ils nous regardent… Ils doivent se dire que c'est absolument honteux, que j'ai l'âge d'être ton père… Ce qui est presque vrai.

-Je m'en fiche, dit Dora avec un sourire. Pour moi, c'est normal de t'aimer. Je voudrais que tout le monde le sache. Tant pis pour les gens, Remus ! Qu'importe ce qu'ils pensent ! Arrête de te soucier du regard des autres, tu vivras beaucoup mieux.

-Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus entra dans le bar d'un pas tranquille qui masquait bien sa nervosité. Pour la première fois ou presque, il allait assumer sa relation avec Dora devant des gens qu'il connaissait. A savoir : Kingsley, qui considérait la jeune femme comme sa petite sœur et qui en plus était Auror. Sans compter Dawn, la meilleure amie de la jeune femme dont il avait tellement entendu parler et qui n'allait certainement pas lui pardonner la moindre erreur.

Il repéra les cheveux roses de Dora au fond du bar et se dirigea vers elle, son estomac dansant la salsa dans son ventre. Arrivé à la table, il posa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune métamorphomage, salua d'un signe de tête Kingsley qui le fixait d'un œil neutre et fit un sourire à la jolie jeune femme blonde qui, elle, l'étudiait des pieds à la tête.

-Vous devez être Dawn, lui dit-il en s'asseyant à la place libre.

-Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire à son tour et Remus se détendit un peu. Ravie que Tonks vous ai parlé de moi. Vous, vous devez être Remus.

Il hocha la tête mais elle continua de parler comme si elle avait préparé un discours qui ne souffrait aucune attente, sans jamais le quitter des yeux :

-Alors, récapitulons ce que je sais sur toi. Tu as fait souffrir ma meilleure amie pendant de longs mois.

Remus se tortilla sur sa chaise, gêné. Kingsley explosa de rire et Dora lança à Dawn un regard noir.

-Tu avais promis d'être gentille ! lança-t-elle à son amie.

-Mais je le suis, répondit-elle. Si j'avais réagi comme d'habitude, je l'aurais frappé avant de le prévenir que c'est tout ce qu'il méritait.

-Oh, tu en fais toujours trop ! Merde, Dawn, si j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour faire flipper Remus, je demanderais à King ! Il est plus costaud que toi !

-Oui, mais j'ai bien l'impression que ton copain a peur des femmes, alors…

-Dites, les filles, surtout, si Remus et moi on vous gêne… Vous nous le dites, hein ? dit Kingsley d'un ton goguenard, et Remus se dit qu'il y en avait au moins un qui s'amusait…

-Enfin bref, reprit Dawn en se tournant à nouveau vers Remus qui se crispa aussitôt. A part la souffrance que tu as infligée à ma meilleure amie mais que je te pardonnes parce qu'elle est enceinte et heureuse grâce à toi, je ne sais rien de toi. Elle m'a interdit de faire la moindre recherche à ton sujet. Alors ? Tu es qui ?

-Heu…

Dora et Kingsley éclatèrent de rire à nouveau et la métamorphomage sourit à son amie :

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure façon de le prendre pour qu'il parle… Moi, j'ai mis à peu près deux ans avant de réussir à briser sa carapace, alors si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça…

-Quand on voit comment tu t'en es sorti avec les mecs jusqu'à présent, répliqua son amie, je pense être plus douée que toi. Alors Remus, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir sur vous ? Vous avez quel âge ? Vos antécédents en terme de relations amoureuses ? Pourquoi est-ce que notre petite Tonks vous faisait peur ? Les cheveux roses ?

-Non, réussit enfin à placer Remus. Au contraire, je trouve ça adorable, au contraire. Dawn, dit-il en se penchant un peu vers elle, voulant à tout prix, sans trop savoir pourquoi, qu'elle comprenne ses raisons. Peut-être parce que jusque là, tout le monde lui avait dit que son attitude avait été stupide.

-J'ai… Je suis beaucoup plus âgé que vous deux. J'ai connu Andromeda, la mère de Dora, à Poudlard, elle était en septième année quand j'y suis entré. J'ai quatorze ans de plus que vous deux. En plus, je n'ai pas de boulot stable. Je ne me trouvais pas… Enfin, je pensais que Dora méritait mieux que quelqu'un comme moi.

-Dora ? Mmm, idée à retenir, remarqua Dawn en levant un sourcil. En tout cas, mon pote, même si tu pensais qu'elle valait mieux que toi… Ca n'a jamais gêné Tonks, au contraire. Et, prenez-le comme vous voulez, mais vous ne me paraissez pas l'un des pires avec lesquels elle soit sortie. Alors…

-Je suis un loup-garou, coupa Remus, énervé.

Un silence tomba sur la table. Remus détourna la tête, gêné par l'air abasourdi de Dawn qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas l'air de savoir pas quoi dire. Dora et Kingsley échangèrent un regard inquiet et attendirent la nouvelle vague d'hostilités. Dawn finit par déclarer, attirant à nouveau le regard de Remus vers elle :

-Eh ben… Effectivement, ça, elle ne me l'avait jamais fait… J'avoue que je comprends pourquoi vous avez eu peur… J'ai toujours dit qu'elle ramènerait le plus bizarre qu'elle pourrait trouver ; avec vous, elle a sacrément dû s'accrocher. Enfin, je suppose que ses arguments ont été convaincants.

Le serveur arriva avec leurs repas et Kingsley détourna la conversation. Cependant, Remus nota bien que pendant tout le repas, Dawn continuait à l'observer, à le scruter, à le juger. Et il était tendu. Qu'est-ce que la jeune femme allait penser de lui ? Qu'allait-elle dire à Dora sur lui ? Pouvait-elle lui faire changer d'avis ? Non, se raisonna-t-il. Il fallait arrêter d'être paranoïaque. Il tenta de participer à la conversation mais n'avais pas grand-chose à dire. Il faut noter qu'il n'était pas Auror…

A la fin du repas, Dawn se tourna à nouveau vers lui et déclara, très naturellement :

-Vous savez, Remus, je crois que je vous aime bien. Vous êtes moins bizarre que ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre… Et vous avez intérêt à en être content et à soigner cet état de fait, parce que je n'aime pas souvent les copains de _Dora_, comme vous dites. C'est vrai que ça lui va bien…

-Je t'interdis… commença la jeune femme, coupée immédiatement par Remus :

-C'est son père qui l'appelle comme ça. N'écoutez pas ce qu'elle dit, elle aime beaucoup. Elle n'est seulement pas très habituée.

-Oui, je vous aime bien… répéta Dawn d'un air songeur tandis que Dora se renfrognait. Remarquez, il vaut peut-être mieux, puisque vous allez avoir un gosse. Mais si je peux me permettre un conseil, ne la laissez jamais rencontrer un vampire.

-Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles, dit Kingsley en se levant. Les filles, il faut qu'on retourne bosser. Remus, j'ai été content de te revoir. A bientôt.

Le loup-garou les regarda partir, songeur. Qu'est-ce que Dawn avait bien voulu pouvoir dire ? Etait-elle sincère ? Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et soupira avant de sortir à son tour. Dora avait bien raison de dire qu'il réfléchissait trop… Il avait hâte que la journée soit finie et qu'elle rentre à la maison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dawn ? demanda Dora peu de temps après à son amie. Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit à Remus ? Tu l'aimes bien ?

-Ma foi… oui, plutôt. Enfin, pour le moment, je ne le connais pas vraiment bien, évidemment. Mais il a l'air équilibré, il a une haute opinion de toi et bien qu'il soit un loup-garou, c'est le moins pire de tout ceux avec qui tu es sortie.

-Merci, sourit son amie. Tu sais, c'est plutôt rassurant pour moi vu que pour les autres, au final, tu avais raison.

-En plus, vous allez avoir un enfant, il t'adore et j'ai bien l'impression que pour toi, c'est l'homme de ta vie. Alors autant que je l'aime bien !

Un silence tomba sur les deux amies que Dawn rompit à nouveau sur un ton plus léger :

-T'inquiète pas, va ! Je ne penses pas qu'il te lâchera de si tôt ! Et puis, pour Carley, tu m'as toujours soutenue, alors… A quoi serviraient les amies ?

-Merci, répéta Dora.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anxieuse, Dora attendait que la gynécomage lui dise d'entrer. Remus, assis à côté d'elle, paraissait parfaitement calme, mais elle savait à ses mains qui jouaient avec une plume qu'il n'en était rien. Enfin, la voix de la praticienne leur parvint à travers la porte :

-Entrez ! Ah, mademoiselle Tonks ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant entrer la jeune auror.

Celle-ci se retint pour ne pas grimacer. Le mariage n'avait jamais été un but dans sa vie mais elle savait que le titre ne plairait pas à Remus. D'ailleurs, il entrait à son tour, et la gynécomage leva un sourcil :

-Bonjour monsieur. Vous êtes le père de mademoiselle ?

-Non, dit Remus en détournant la tête, gêné, et Dora maudit la vieille femme. Mais finalement, il releva la tête et affirma sans détour : Je suis le père de son enfant.

La gynécomage écarquilla les yeux et Dora dut retenir un sourire. _Bien fait !_ pensa-t-elle. Et elle souhaita ardemment que Remus ne s'en veuille pas. Elle avait apprécié, elle, que son côté Gryffondor ressorte.

-Enchantée, finit par articuler la vieille femme. Et vous êtes sorcier ? Je veux dire, est-ce que votre mère l'était ? Vous ne me rappelez rien.

-Oui, ma mère était sorcière. Je suis Remus Lupin.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, le fils d'Isabel ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ca me revient maintenant. Et comment va cette chère femme ?

-Elle est morte, dit Remus en détournant de nouveau le regard.

-Je… Je suis désolée de l'apprendre, murmura la gynécomage avant de se retourner vers Dora qui, bien que touchée elle aussi par la douleur avec laquelle Remus avait répondu, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusée par les bourdes de la praticienne.

-Et vous, mademoiselle ? Tout va bien ? Plus de nausées matinales ? Pas de crampes, tout va bien ?

-Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, merci. Mais je voudrais savoir… Enfin, est-ce qu'il y a le moindre risque ? Je veux dire, comme je suis métamorphomage et Auror, si la grossesse peut jouer sur mes capacités à me transformer ou…

-Dans les derniers mois, vous aurez certainement plus de mal à changer d'apparence, en effet. Surtout si vous tentez de cacher le ventre que vous aurez. Qu'on soit métamorphomage ou pas, un bébé prend de la place et il est difficile de modifier sa masse corporelle. Mais pour les détails mineurs, vous devriez pouvoir vous en sortir. En revanche, tout bataille est fortement déconseillée, surtout en ce moment, l'enfant risque de beaucoup moins bien encaisser un sort que vous. Je suis claire ?

-Oui madame, marmonna Dora.

Ensuite, la gynécomage contrôla que tout allait bien pour l'enfant grâce à un sortilège qui créait une image ressemblant à une écographie moldue. Remus fut bouleversé par cette image, abasourdi d'être pour quelque chose dans ce miracle d'une nouvelle vie. Dans le même temps, il se rendit compte que jamais après cet événement il ne pourrait quitter Dora ou ce bébé.

Quand la gynécomage eut fini, elle donna de nouveau quelques conseils à Dora et les raccompagna à la porte. Là, elle demanda, comme si elle s'était retenue jusqu'alors :

-Et vous vous mariez quand ?

-On ne se marie pas, répondit Dora très vite, comptant bien empêcher Remus d'avoir des idées folles. On s'aime, on va vivre ensemble, avoir en enfant ensemble, peut-être plus… Mais on ne se marie pas.

-Bien, répondit la vieille femme, et Dora sut qu'elle était choquée. Mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était de pouvoir être près de Remus, de lui donner cet enfant et de vivre plus ou moins en sécurité. Le reste viendrait plus tard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus devait avouer que sa rencontre avec Ted et Andromeda Tonks s'était bien passée. Ou plutôt, elle avait été moins catastrophique que ce que son esprit pessimiste lui avait fait envisager comme scénarii après sa rencontre avec Dawn. Oh, bien sûr, au début, l'ambiance avait été tendue, gênée. Mais après tout, c'était normal. Après Poudlard, les Tonks avaient plusieurs fois rencontré Remus, mais toujours comme un ami de Sirius, avant que celui-ci ne soit envoyé à Azkaban. Du coup, ils avaient plutôt considéré Remus comme quelqu'un de leur âge. Il était évident que son retour chez eux comme compagnon de leur fille leur avait fait un choc. Heureusement, Ted Tonks avait le don d'arranger les choses, détournant la conversation lorsque sa femme devenait trop curieuse ou trop insistante. Evidemment, ni Ted ni Remus n'avaient pu empêcher quelques prises de bec entre la mère et la fille, mais c'était paraît-il chose courante. Ted avait déclaré qu'il faudrait qu'il s'y habitue. Remus n'avait rien ajouté.

Finalement, ils avaient l'air tous les deux plutôt heureux que leur fille ait trouvé quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était un loup-garou. Remus n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être étonné, au début, par la différence de réaction entre les parents de Dora et sa meilleure amie. Avant de comprendre, au hasard de la conversation avec Ted, que la jeune femme avait peu présenté ses petits amis à ses parents. Et surtout qu'elle acceptait très mal toute réflexion de leur part, alors qu'elle prenait mieux, en général, celles de Dawn. Ce qui était relativement logique, avait admit Remus en y réfléchissant. Après tout, c'est souvent le cas, on accepte toujours mieux les remarques de ceux qu'on a choisi.

C'était finalement pas si difficile d'imaginer de les revoir pour des Noëls, des anniversaires ou de longs dimanches d'hiver...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pour une fois qu'un dimanche était doux et pas trop pluvieux, Remus et Dora avaient décidé de se promener dans le Londres Moldu. Il avait mis un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, elle avait enlacé sa taille et ils flânaient ainsi, sans trop se soucier d'où les menaient leur pas, heureux simplement d'être ensembles. Alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets, ils entendirent derrière eux une vieille femme dire à une autre :

-Quelle honte, ma chère, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Un homme de cet âge avec une gamine ! Ne pouvait-il donc pas en trouver une de sa génération ?

Remus se tendit et Dora se serra un peu plus contre lui. Levant son visage lumineux vers le sien, elle murmura « Je t'aime » et l'embrassa. Cela du finir de scandaliser les deux vieilles puisque leurs voix se turent aussitôt !

Plus tard, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêté au milieu du trottoir pour s'embrasser, un vieil homme et sa canne passèrent à côté d'eux, lui marmonnant dans sa barbe que vraiment, les jeunes, de nos jours…

En fin d'après-midi ils décidèrent de faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse et à peine y avaient-ils mis un pied chacun qu'une femme, derrière eux, fit remarquer à la personne qui l'accompagnait :

-Quel gâchis, regarde-moi ça, un si bel homme avec cette petite grue ! C'est vraiment à se demander ce qu'il lui trouve… A moins, évidemment, qu'un philtre de magie…

Le reste se perdit au loin tandis que Dora explosait de rire. Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour attendre l'oreille de Remus, elle lui déclara avec un sourire moqueur qu'elle aurait dû penser au philtre il y a bien longtemps. Remus sourit, un peu crispé. Il se sentait flatté mais n'osait prendre les déclarations de l'autre femme pour argent comptant. Après tout, elle ne savait rien de lui.

-Allez, dis Dora en l'embrassant légèrement sur la joue. Tu réfléchis trop, Remus. Profites donc des compliments qu'on te fait.

Le sourire de Remus se détendit un peu et la jeune femme se blottit contre lui. Malgré la guerre, la vie était belle lorsque Remus était là.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Nymphadora Tonks entra dans la salle des Aurors au Ministère, celui de ses collègues qui avait le bureau le plus proche de l'entrée leva la tête vers elle et lui dit d'un ton parfaitement neutre :

-Le Commandant a dit qu'il voulait te voir dès que tu passerais la porte.

-Merci, lui répondit la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers son coin, songeuse. Il pouvait y avoir un milliard de raisons pour lesquels son chef pourrait avoir envie de la voir. Certaines étaient plus probables ou plus agréables que d'autres, mais elle doutait que ce soit vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Etre convoquée dès l'arrivée sans préalable était généralement mauvais signe…

Elle posa ses affaires, fit un sourire nerveux à Carley qui la regardait d'un air désolé, comme une confirmation et alla frapper à la porte du Commandant en chef.

-Ah, Tonks ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'elle entra, avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Il avait l'air soucieux et Dora s'inquiéta encore un peu plus.

-Oui, chef, vous vouliez me voir ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de paraître calme, confiante et professionnelle.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda-t-il.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? répondit-elle en cachant au mieux son inconfort. Aurait-il entendu parler de l'Ordre ?

-De ce… de cet enfant.

-Ah ! s'exclama Dora, soulagée. Eh bien, je pense que c'est évident, non ? Je suis enceinte. Mais je peux continuer à travailler pendant un moment, vous savez, il n'y a pas de problème. Bon, il faut juste que j'essaye d'éviter le travail de terrain, mais…

-Oui, je m'en doute, grogna le Commandant, mais là n'est pas le problème. Encore que, avec Vous-Savez-Qui, nous auront peut-être besoin de vous. Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que… Enfin, Tonks, vous n'êtes pas mariée !

-Et alors ? demanda la jeune femme, abasourdie.

-Mais ! Ce n'est pas correct ! Vous êtes une employée du Ministère de la Magie, vous pourriez montrer un peu plus de respect pour les lois !

-Je gère ma vie privée comme je l'entend ! s'exclama la jeune femme qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Et je ne fais rien d'illégal ! Ce n'est pas interdit d'avoir un enfant hors-mariage, que je sache !

-Non, certes, mais c'est très inhabituel. Ca risque de choquer. Tonks, je sais que vous êtes loin d'être conventionnelle, mais tout de même, vous pourriez faire un effort !

-Tant que ça ne m'empêche pas de travailler, vous ne pouvez me donner d'ordres à ce sujet, chef. Ne pas être mariée ne m'empêche pas de pourchasser les Mangemorts, de la même façon qu'avoir les cheveux roses ne m'empêche pas de mener un interrogatoire. Et d'être prise au sérieux par ceux que j'interroge ! Alors je ne voit pas vraiment en quoi cela vous dérange !

-Tonks, je ne remets pas en cause vos capacités d'Auror, je suis même prêt à reconnaître que vous faites bien votre métier, concéda le Commandant, mais tout de même, je trouve que pour la bonne image de la maison… Enfin, vous pourriez essayer, non ?

-Mais je ne vous demande pas de me citer en exemple, s'énerva la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas l'Auror parfaite et je ne le serais jamais ! Si vous voulez vous faire de la pub en utilisant quelqu'un qui ait une vie respectable, prenez Dawn et Carley Paulsen ! En plus, vous ferez d'une pierre deux coups : vous montrerez qu'on peut être Auror, marié et heureux en ménage ! Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour me plier à des exigences qui n'ont rien à voir avec mon métier. J'ai un enfant si je veux et je me marierais quand bon me semblera !

-Enfin, Tonks, mettez-vous à notre place ! Vous devriez comprendre que dans les circonstances actuelles, nous avons besoin de regrouper toute la communauté sorcière derrière le Ministère pour lutter contre Vous-Savez-Qui ! Et une attitude aussi… désinvolte que la votre pourrait faire tâche et rebuter certaines hautes familles qui préféreraient peut-être alors se ranger derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Si les Black ou les Malefoy sont du côté des ténèbres, ce n'est certainement pas à cause de la vie privée d'une petite Auror, chef, répondit Dora d'une voix glaciale qui n'essayait même pas de cacher sa fureur. Ils n'ont pas attendu ça pour se prendre pour la crème de la crème, ils ont toujours été derrière lui et le Ministère que vous défendez avec autant d'ardeur aurait mieux fait de les envoyer tous à Azkaban à la fin de la première guerre. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail !

Elle quitta le bureau du Commandant sur ces paroles, fulminantes. Mais pour qui diable ce prenant ce mec ? Cela faisait à peine un peu plus d'un an qu'il était arrivé à son poste (après l'élection de Scimgeour au poste de Ministre de la Magie) et il avait déjà fait plusieurs réflexions de ce genre, à elle et à d'autres sur des sujets tout à fait personnels, ce qui avait le don de la mettre en rage. Qu'il chasse donc les Mangemorts, au lieu de se mêler de sa vie privée !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus et Dora étaient en train de déjeuner dans la petite cuisine du loup-garou lorsqu'il demanda :

-Comment allons-nous appeler le bébé ?

-Tu as des idées ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

-Quelques unes, admit-il.

-Pas de Lily, Remus, répondit Dora d'une voix ferme.

Remus détourna le regard et elle expliqua, la voix douce :

-Je ne veux pas de fantômes, Remus. Tu en as déjà assez dans ta vie sans les donner à tes enfants. Et si c'est un garçon, il n'y aura ni James ni Sirius.

Après un silence, Remus se tourna à nouveau vers elle et dit :

-Alors ? Si tu ne veux pas de Lily, comment ?

-J'avais pensé… Dora hésita puis termina, le regardant attentivement : pourquoi pas Isabel ?

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de fantômes ? demanda Remus en tentant de contenir le tremblement de sa voix.

-Ta mère n'est pas un fantôme, Remus. Quand on voit comment elle t'as aimé et élevé… C'était un ange. Je veux croire qu'elle protégera notre enfant, si c'est une fille. Et puis, c'est un très joli prénom.

-Merci, lui murmura le loup-garou.

-Et puis, reprit Dora après un silence, si c'est un garçon… Là, je n'ai pas encore trop d'idées… Mais ce n'est peut-être pas si pressé, non ?

Remus lui sourit et recommença à manger. Il réussirait peut-être quand même bien à lui faire admettre James ou Sirius…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tête posée sur le torse de Remus, Nymphadora Tonks hésitait entre le sommeil et la réalité lorsque la voix profonde du loup-garou la tira de son état semi-éveillé :

-Dora, tu… Enfin je… Ca te dirait qu'on déménage ?

-Où ? Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu, Remus ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant difficilement. Son ventre commençait à peser.

-Oui, je veux dire… Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, mais en vendant cette maison et ton appartement, on aurait peut-être assez… Tu comprends, une petite maison avec un jardin, ce serait mieux pour un enfant que dans une ville… Mais si tu ne veux pas…

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est une super idée ! s'exclama la jeune femme. En plus, cette maison sera vite trop petite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Allons, Remus, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Si tu m'en laisses le choix, je te donnerais d'autres enfants.

Emu, Remus l'embrassa longuement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malgré la mort de Dumbledore et le fait que personne n'ait, officiellement, pris sa place à la tête de l'Ordre, ses membres se réunissaient toujours de temps à autre dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimault. En ce froid soir de décembre, c'est Minerva McGonagall qui avait demandé la réunion.

-Poudlard… Commença-t-elle. Rien n'est plus pareil. Les élèves ont peur, les professeurs aussi. Et avec ces attaques qui se multiplient, je devrais en avoir un bon nombre qui ne reviendront pas après les vacances de Noël.

-Si vous avez la moindre inquiétude à ce sujet, Minerva, déclara Molly, Ginny sera là.

-Je sais, lui sourit la vieille dame. Et heureusement ! La pauvre, elle est très courageuse, savez-vous ? Elle est l'une des seules à mettre encore un peu de vie dans ce collège et pourtant, elle n'a pas eu la moindre nouvelle de Harry depuis que lui, Hermione et Ron sont partis.

-Comme tout le monde, fit remarquer Remus.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, sombres et silencieux. Harry avait refusé de dire à quiconque ce qu'il était allé faire avec Dumbledore la nuit où il avait été tué et avait surtout interdit à tout le monde de le suivre, exception faite de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient bien essayé de les raisonner et même de les suivre, mais Harry s'était montré plus malin qu'eux. De quoi faire plaisir à Maugrey, avait un jour fait remarquer Dora pour couper court aux récriminations générales. Le soir du mariage de Bill et Fleur, ils étaient partis tous les trois sans prévenir et sans donner la moindre nouvelle par la suite. L'Ordre du Phénix qui avait tenté pendant tellement d'années d'agir pour contrer Voldemort s'était fait court-circuiter par trois sorciers qu'ils avaient jugé trop jeunes pour admettre comme des membres à part entière. Le pied de nez et l'inaction forcée étaient dur à avaler.

La lèvre de Molly trembla à l'évocation du trio et Arthur dit à voix basse, en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa femme :

-Il faut leur fait confiance. Harry a suivit les conseils par Dumbledore, il doit bien savoir ce qu'il fait.

Et les autres se gardèrent bien de réfuter le seul espoir qu'ils avaient encore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque les contractions de Dora commencèrent à se faire plus rapprochées, Remus la conduisit dans la cheminée et l'aida à utiliser la poudre de Cheminette pour rejoindre l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Transplaner était plus que déconseillé dans son état… Cela dit, si elle avait écouté Remus, ils y seraient allé dès la première contractions, soit quelques heures auparavant. Mais la future mère était heureusement plus calme que son compagnon.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les médicomages la conduisirent dans la salle d'accouchement et firent prévenir la gynécomage qui arriva quelques minutes après. Sa première décision fut d'envoyer Remus attendre la naissance à la porte :

-Ce n'est pas la place d'un homme ! déclara-t-elle.

-Et lui ? s'insurgea Remus en montrant un infirmier.

-Lui, c'est son travail, répliqua la vieille femme d'un ton péremptoire. Je ne peux pas travailler avec un homme inquiet dans mes jambes et en plus, elle n'a pas besoin de vous. Alors dehors, vous pourrez entrer lorsque ce sera terminé !

Grommelant entre ses dents, Remus sortit dans le couloir et s'assit sur une chaise pour attendre. Après un long moment, il pensa soudain qu'il serait peut-être bon de prévenir les parents de la jeune femme et courut dans tout l'hôpital pour finalement trouver une cheminée qui lui permette de délivrer son message. Andromeda et Ted Tonks arrivèrent peu après.

-Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? demanda Ted qui paraissait au moins aussi anxieux que Remus.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, articula-t-il.

-Moins d'une heure, déclara Andromeda. J'ai demandé à l'entrée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. Toutes les femmes passent par là et s'en remettent, vous savez ? Je n'ai pas mis tant de temps que cela en mettant Nymphadora au monde.

-J'ai attendu des heures entières sur cette même chaise, murmura Ted.

Andromeda se tut et commença à faire les cent pas, impatiente. Remus et Ted, eux, attendaient, prostrés sur leurs chaises. Enfin, après ce qui leur parût l'éternité à tous, un cri déchira l'air et ils se tendirent tous un peu plus. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la gynécomage ouvrit la porte et annonça, tournée vers Remus :

-Félicitations. Vous êtes le père d'une adorable petite fille. Elle et sa mère se portent bien. Voulez-vous les voir ?

-Bien sûr, s'exclama-t-il.

Il entra en trombe dans la pièce et s'arrêta brusquement à la vision de Dora étendue dans ce lit blanc, épuisée. Elle paraissait si petite et fragile ! Le cœur remplit de respect et d'amour, il s'approcha doucement et se pencha au-dessus de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, puis se redressa péniblement.

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta Remus.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle. Juste un peu fatiguée.

Remus aperçut alors le berceau de l'autre côté du lit et en fit le tour. Il se pencha vers sa fille qui dormait les poings serrés et resta là, incapable de formuler le moindre mot, submergé d'émotions diverses et contradictoires. Se tournant vers Dora, il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y poser un baiser.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Ted et Andromeda entrèrent alors, pensant sûrement que le couple avait eu le temps de discuter seuls et pressé de voir leur fille et leur première petite-fille. Ils entourèrent le lit de Dora et la félicitèrent, s'exclamant sur la beauté de l'enfant qui finit par se réveiller. Sa mère la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et demanda comment on allait l'appeler. Remus regarda Dora et dit avec un sourire ému :

-Isabel.

Andromeda ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut coupée par sa fille :

-C'était le prénom de la mère de Remus.

-C'est ravissant, ajouta Ted avec un sourire en prenant à son tour sa petite fille dans ses bras.

Andromeda regarda sa fille avec l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais il sembla à Remus qu'elle était stoppée par le regard de sa fille. Il sourit. Jamais la pauvre Andromeda ne verrait survivre chez sa fille le goût pour les prénoms longs et compliqués qui faisaient bien souvent la gloire des vieilles familles, goût qu'Andromeda avait gardé malgré son rejet de ses anciennes valeurs familiales.

Après un moment à discuter et à admirer la petite Isabel, Ted et Andromeda confièrent la petite à son père et prirent congé, promettant de revenir le lendemain.

La petite finit par se rendormir et Remus la posa tendrement dans son berceau. S'asseyant au bord du lit de Dora, il prit la main de la jeune femme et lui dit :

-Dora… Mon amour, je… Voilà, je sais qu'en de tels occasions, il est habituel qu'un époux offre un bijou magnifique à sa femme, mais… Je n'en n'ai pas les moyens…

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je ne t'ai pas fais un enfant pour que tu m'offre un collier.

-Non, mais pour ma demande en mariage, j'aurais aimé te donner une bague… Dora, dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Le cœur battant, la jeune femme demanda tout de même avec circonspection :

-Tu ne me demandes pas ça parce que je viens de donner naissance à ta fille et que nous vivons ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Pas parce que tu veux restaurer mon honneur, ou autre idiotie gryffondorienne de ce genre ?

-Non, dit Remus avec un sourire. Je t'aime, Dora. Je veux vivre le restant de mes jours avec toi et je voudrais que tu acceptes d'être ma femme.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle. Et elle lui passa les bras autour du cou pour l'embrasser.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peu après la naissance d'Isabel, ce fut Molly Weasley qui demanda une réunion de l'Ordre. Remus et Dora s'y rendirent avec leur fille bien emmitouflée et craignant le pire.

Mais ce fut une Molly extatique qui les accueillit. A peine avaient-ils passé la porte de l'antique maison des Black qu'elle les tirait dans la cuisine pour leur annoncer sur un ton ravi qu'elle avait enfin eu des nouvelles des « trois petits », comme ils s'étaient tous mis à appeler Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle s'arrêta ensuite brusquement de parler, les yeux fixés sur le petit paquet que Dora portait dans les bras.

-Oh ! Mais oui, c'est votre petite fille ! Isabel, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux la voir ?

Avec un sourire, la jeune femme confia sa fille à Molly qui la regarda avec ravissement.

-Elle est absolument splendide ! décida-t-elle. Vous ai-je dit que Fleur est enceinte, elle aussi ?

-C'est merveilleux, sourit Remus.

Enfin, tout le monde fut là et après s'être exclamés sur Isabel, ils furent tous prêt à écouter l'histoire entière de Molly.

-Voilà, apparemment, ils sont passés dans un village au sud du pays où j'ai de la famille, commença-t-elle. Il faut croire que Ron s'en souvenait puisqu'ils sont passé voir ma tante. Oh, ils ne sont pas resté longtemps, mais ils lui ont demandé de m'écrire pour m'assurer qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils avançaient. C'est ce qu'elle a fait, j'ai reçu la lettre ce matin.

Un silence tomba sur la pièce jusqu'à ce que Maugrey grommelle :

-Ces gosses sont des inconscients.

-Peut-être, Alastor, dit Remus d'une voix douce mais ferme. Ne faut il pas une bonne dose d'inconscience pour être notre seul et notre dernier espoir ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus était accroupi à trois pas de Dora qui tenait Isabel sur ses pieds. Les bras tendus vers sa fille, il appelait :

-Viens Isa ! Viens voir papa !

Après avoir hésité à lâcher les mains de sa mère, la petite se lança, fit un pas en avant et se jeta dans les bras de Remus qui la souleva de terre.

-Bravo mon bébé ! Bravo ma fille ! Tu es une grande fille, hein, maintenant ? Tu sais marcher, pas vrai ma toute belle !

Puis il la reposa debout sur le sol en face de Dora qui à son tour lui tendit les bras. De nouveau, la petite fit quelques pas et s'écroula dans les bras de sa mère. A son grand bonheur, le jeu dura encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses parents, épuisés, décident de la laver, de la faire manger et de l'envoyer au lit pour pouvoir enfin se reposer.

Remus resta, comme souvent, un long moment à la regarder dormir. Sa petite fille était la plus belle de toute, se dit-il, sans doute pour la nième fois. Elle était, d'après leurs différents amis, un bon mélange de ses deux parents. Remus, lui, malgré les cheveux et les yeux bruns foncés de sa fille, trouvait qu'elle était un magnifique portrait de sa mère. Elle avait son front dégagé, son petit nez fin, sa fossette au menton, ses expressions de visage. Dora, elle affirmait que la petite avait le sourire de son père et que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Remus n'en était pas sûr. Pourtant, c'était vrai que ni l'un ni l'autre ne refusaient grand-chose à Isabel. Parce qu'elle était pour l'instant leur seule enfant, peut-être.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus, assit sur le sol en face de sa fille posée dans son parc et qui le regardait attentivement, répétait lentement et en articulant exagérément :

-Pa-pa ! dis : paaa paaa ! Répète, Isa : papa !

Dora, assise sur un fauteuil où elle s'était affalée avec un livre en revenant du Ministère, finit par lui demander :

-Mon amour, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Tu deviens complètement gaga !

-J'ai toujours été comme ça avec les enfants ! se défendit le loup-garou. Déjà Lily et James…

Il s'arrêta brusquement et tourna la tête. Dora poussa un soupir, certaines choses mettaient vraiment du temps à changer…

-Raconte-moi, Remus… Comment était-ce lorsque Harry est né ?

Il parût hésiter puis se lança, d'une vois un peu balbutiante :

-J'adorais l'avoir dans mes bras. J'avais dit à Lily dès que j'avais appris sa grossesse que si elle ne craignait pas de confier son enfant à un loup-garou, je serais heureux de le garder. Ce que j'ai fait de nombreuses fois. Sirius me trouvait ridicule, sourit-il. Il avait, lui, promit qu'on ne le transformerait jamais en bonne d'enfant. Mais je peux t'assurer que quand il avait Harry dans les bras… L'année que Harry a passé avec ses parents a certainement été l'une des plus heureuses de ma vie avant que je te rencontres, Dora, conclut-il en se tournant pour la regarder.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et reprit sa lecture, heureuse tout simplement de pouvoir vivre ce moment de bonheur simple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dora frappa à la porte de la gynécomage et entra après avoir entendu « entrez ! ». La vieille dame l'accueillit d'un :

-Ah ! Mademoiselle Tonks ! Je me demandais quand vous alliez revenir me voir !

Dora lui sourit et répondit d'un air mutin :

-Non, maintenant, c'est madame Lupin.

L'air stupéfié de la gynécomage la ravit. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas très sympa. Mais elle rêvait de ce moment quasiment depuis sa première rencontre avec la vieille dame, soit plus de deux ans auparavant.


End file.
